A Mistake Worth Living
by Mondlerfan101
Summary: He's been called Mr. Bing for more than a decade, she's been titled just another employee in the office. But when will they realize neither one of them are in the position they dreamed to be? When will one mistake turn both their lives around and change one last name?
1. Coffee, Anyone?

This will be the only authors note I'll write throughout the whole story so please read this one time.

A while ago someone asked me what happened to a story that I once posted and then took down. I took it down because I didn't like the direction I was taking it, I was rushing into it and I moved too fast, so I dropped it. Up until now I've been rewriting that story during any free time I had. I believed it was going to be my new favorite story line I've ever written. I wrote about 3 chapters then I left the site for 90 days and I lost it all. Honestly, I didn't remember anything I had written and decided it was a sign to quit altogether. I got some ugly DM's and Reviews on the last story I posted and like any teenager, it hurt. I decided to remove that one as well and discontinue the one that I was in the middle of.

But through the years I still had this desire to express my imagination and my love for the show. About a year ago, I came back on and started writing again. The chapters are short, but they will be consistent as I held back from posting until a had a good portion of the story written (14 ch). I'll be updating once a week, maybe more if I'm feeling ambitious. If you want an update sooner all you have to do is post a comment - positive or negative - honestly, I don't care. The more feedback I receive the more confidence I'll get to update sooner.

So with that being said, here is my rewrite of _A Mistake Worth Living_.

 **Coffee Anyone?** \- Mon POV

* * *

Blood seeps from the walls, finger nail markings are visible on the inside of the door, employees leave with bloodshot eyes and bruised knuckles. No one truly knows what goes on beyond these four walls. Light bulbs are changed every other day from the long hours spent inside the chamber. Half of the people here don't even realize there is a basement where...

"Ms. Geller?"

Jumping, my eyes widen and I make eye contact with the man at the head of the table.

"Did you want to vote?"

Slyly looking around the table I glaze Rachel's eyes before clearing my throat and focusing once more on Mr. Bing. "I think it's a..." Sitting up straight, I drop my pen and take a deep breath "It's important that we advertise to not only catch the children's interest but the parents approval."

He nods and I release the carbon from my lungs knowing that was the answer he has looking for.

"Then it's settled." Pushing off the table, he points to the employee opposite of him "Nancy, get your team together and go over the finishing touches on the ad. I'd like to see the final copy on my desk by the end of the day." He announces.

Looking over, I watch as Nancy writes everything down on her notebook paper. That would have been a smart thing to do; take notes.

Dropping the yellow mania folder on top of the long meeting table, Mr. Bing grabs his suit jacket from the back of the chair, "Have a great weekend everyone, and I'll see you all on Monday."

Quickly, I gather the papers in front of me before dashing out of there.

I hate meetings, these types especially. Who singles someone out like that?

Being in advertising was my Plan B in college. I wanted to be a chef and open my own bakery where I would sell pastries and croissants. I wanted to have regulars that I could get to know every morning before they went off to work. But most importantly, I wanted to have that perfect husband and those amazing kids that would come visit me during my slow hours.

All that changed when I walked into the classroom of the beginners course. My palms were sweaty; I was so nervous. The cookie sheet that was in front of us for a visual aid was being described by the instructor.

I regretted picking it up to examine it closer as she talked about the texture of the pan. Let's refer back to the beginning of this story when I explained that my palms were sweaty...

It was too late as my grip on the pan loosened and it dropped to the floor with a loud bang; getting everyone's attention. I looked up to find the instructor looking anything but happy as she glared at me. I didn't know what to do, so I grabbed my bag and left without a word. I didn't apologize or explain why I disrupted the class on the very first day.

After that, I couldn't show my face in the classroom again. I wanted to be known, but not in that way.

Anyway, I was going to sign back up the following year; in hope that no one would remember that incident. But I was already deep into my business courses. I knew that I would be behind in my credits and possibly get a year, if not more, of college added onto my career. I didn't want to pay an extra 20 grad just to start over. Besides, a business major has a better employment rate than someone in culinary.

So, here I am in advertising while culinary is far from my reality.

I'm not the best when it comes to choosing a career path, especially one that will mold your future.

"You were about to be dead meat in that meeting room."

Looking over I find Rachel walking beside me. Her hand is on my back as she steers me towards her desk.

Rachel and I are in this thing called _a square_. There are two long desks on both sides, an employee in each corner, and an opening that people can walk right on through. I met Rachel the day I began at _Bing's Advertising Agency_ and was fortunate enough to share a desk with her. I honestly could say I'm still working here because of her.

"Rache, don't start." As much as I love my best friend, sometimes she can be a little dramatic when speaking about the boss.

Unfortunately, she ignores my plea and continues "Did you see those gorgeous blue eyes of his just staring straight back at you? I swear, I'm being diagnosed with asthma because of him." She sighs contently "He just takes your breath away, doesn't he?"

Rolling my eyes, I grab my seat and slouch back. "I don't know what you guys see in him. He is self-centered and lazy, and-and just plan spiteful." My hand goes up to mess with the tare in my arm rest as all the girls in our square gasp.

I never win this argument.

"Mon, you forgot to mention his charm." Rachel grins as the other two, who I believe are both named Ashley, nod in agreement. They always seem to agree with whatever we have to say; except for when I argue about Mr. Bing.

The stares he receive don't go unnoticed while he sits in his office with his tie loosened. The late nights where he paces back and forth around his desk with the phone up to his ear is practically routine.

All the ladies on the floor take the long way back to their desk just so they can pass his office. The lingering touch of his hands as they grab for the documents, are to the point of annoying. He's the boss, get over your crush!

"I don't know what you mean?" I say rather dumbfounded "He has a charm?" I ask, standing from my desk with my mug in hand.

Rachel follows me to the break room to get more coffee. She knows I'm playing dumb with her, which is good, because it would be hard to explain my stupidity if she didn't catch on. "You don't see it?" She asks

I shrug "Charm? No." I say simply "But I do see the stares and hear the giggling from teenage girls who can't get over the _hot_ boss." I tease, making sure to emphasize on the word "hot" so she knows I'm only saying it for the sake of my point.

Choosing a red apple from the basket on the counter I take a bite as I look over at the empty pitcher. "You know, it's a rule that if you empty the pitcher, you are incharge of making another round." I say the last part louder so that people around me can understand my frustration.

Grabbing the pitcher out of the maker, I bring it over to the sink to fill it with water. "It's not the looks that drive me insane," I glace over at Rachel so she can hear me over the running water "It's more like the _way_ he thinks he is charming." Swishing the water around I pour it out before starting over "With that glowing smile and those irresistible blue eyes...it's just annoying how he is asking for attention."

Rachel's eyes go wide but I ignore it. She's probably just shocked that I said "irresistible blue eyes."

"It's like, damn dude, don't comb your hair _one_ day." I shake my head, chuckling. Turning off the facet, I spin around to grab coffee grains from the cabinet. "I mean, if he-" I gasp as I watch my pitcher hit his suit. Water slowly spills down his white shirt and drips on his shoes "Shit-" I can't believe that just happened "I'm so-sorry." I watch as he looks down at the dripping water. He is now standing in a puddle of disgusting coffee flavored H20.

I might as well just escort myself out of the building.

Quickly, I put down the half empty pitcher as Rachel hands me some paper towels. "I am so, so, so sorry." I apologize as I go to dab at his suit before stopping myself and handing him the rag. "You can probably do that." I try not to make eye contact with him.

Glancing over at Rachel I exhale slowly.

"Ah...nothing like a tinted yellow stain to start your Friday." He smiles softly but I don't follow his joke.

"I am so sorry." I don't know what else to say. He is looking down as he dabs at his shirt and it's then that I realize he has no bald spot. I sigh. Perfect. Does this man have any flaws?

Rachel grabs some more paper towels and reaches behind me to wet a few. "Here. Try this." She gives him a sympathetic smile.

"Thanks." He mumbles, grabbing the new set of towels that are reached out to him.

Is this considered karma? I was complimenting the guy, this shouldn't be karma.

"Is there anything I can get you? I clean shirt, a Starbucks?" I offer, praying he doesn't fire me. It's the holiday season, he can't fire me. Can he?

Finally, his pupils meet mine and he must see the panic in my eyes because he doesn't do any of the sort. "No, that's fine. You've done enough." He tells me, before turning and walking out.

My eyes stay fixed on the spot he was just standing, before I finally glare at my best friend "A little heads up would have been nice, Rache."

"My eyes widened-"

"Oh!" I gasp "I'm sorry, I guess I didn't understand clearly enough. Next time, maybe wiggle your eyebrows too." I finally reach over to grab the grains and finish making the coffee.

"Hey, he didn't fire you." She points out, grabbing the pitcher beside me to refill it. "You should still get him a Starbucks to make up for it, though."

I stop what I'm doing and throw my hands up in exhaustion "Then what the hell am I making coffee for?"


	2. Lights Out

**Lights Out -** Chan POV

* * *

I can feel the lukewarm water damping my chest as it seeps through the fabric. The smell of coffee will remain with me throughout the day as it lingers in the air. I'm a fan of the awakening beverage, but after a while the smell sets in - generating a pounding in my head; one that will 360 my mood.

I'm typically a morning, sunshiny person but when I get a headache I can no longer focus on the task at hand. I get frustrated over the little things and irritated by the quietest sound.

Headaches are my weak point; I could be jolly old Mr. Bing, but once that pain sets in I will turn into The Grinch.

Not that I'm against Christmas traditions, but while at the office I'd appreciate it if there wasn't a mistletoe hanging above my door. It's not professional and every now and again I get an important client that comes in to discuss blueprints.

If I could only get back to my office without attention I'll be able to slip out of this shirt and into my spare one.

Unfortunately, I barely have my hand on the door when Jessica, one of my newest interns, stops me in my tracks. "Mr. Bing, I'm glad I caught you." She walks up with a pile of folders in her arms. "I need a quick opinion about the jet powered scooter board..." She trails off while she opens the document in her hands.

I shift from one foot to the other, waiting impatiently as she gathers the information she needs to go over.

"Um..." She stutters before finally pulling out the sheet of paper she needs a second opinion on. Trailing her finger over the words she searches the document "Oh! I wanted to know if we should spray on some sort of wood preserver to protect the handlebars from those little kids who were born with sticky fingers?" She suggests, eyeing me with a curious look.

I nod with a little chuckle "I like it, Jess. Why don't you make those changes on the final piece, slip the document into my mailbox and I'll sign off. Then we can get those down to HR before the holiday rush begins." I tell her "Nice job."

She smiles, proud of herself as she looks down at her shoes and then back up again "Thank you, Mr. Bing."

"No problem," I flash one of my famous smiles "Listen," I glance back at my closed door and reach for the handle "I've got a lot of work to catch up on, so I'll talk to you Monday, okay. If you have any further issues, ring Heather and she'll make sure the information gets to me." Twisting the knob, I take one step in before she even has a chance to respond.

"Okay," She nods quickly "And Heather is-"

"My secretary." I finish for her "Yep, just give her a call. All the employees numbers are in the spreadsheet attached to your welcome email."

She nods again, and before she asks another loaded question, I step into my office and shut the heavy wooden door behind me. Without moving, I let out the frustrated breath I've been holding in and focus back on the problem at hand. "This is just wonderful." Sighing, I slowly stride over to my closet where my spare outfit hangs. Unfortunately, my green tie doesn't match the blue linen shirt I have available.

However, it'll have to do. "What's one day without a tie?" I guess this is how the phrase 'causal Friday' came about.

Reaching into my wardrobe, I pull out a pressed shirt and slide it off it's hanger. Tossing the garment over my desk chair I begin to undo my tie.

I remember the very first time I learnt how to tie a tie. I was 4 years old and getting ready to attend my grandfathers funeral. My dad stood behind me as he guided me through all the loops and pulls. As I created a knot, he was there to undo it, when my tie became wrinkled from all the fuss, he was sure to straighten it. It took me some time, but after only a few dozen tries, I actually managed to get a straight tie that didn't dangle beneath my belt.

I don't even want to explain _how_ I got out of it that night.

To this day, I look forward to the moment I teach my son how to tie his first tie. I'll continue to pull out all his knots and stand behind him, exactly how my old man taught me and how his father taught him. It's a Bing tradition that I'll continue to pass on.

A knock on my door snaps me back to the 21st century and back to reality. As my dress shirt hangs open revealing the thin white t-shirt underneath, I move to dismiss the worker on the other side.

"I'm kind of-" My words are cut off as I see Ms. Geller standing on the other side with two cups of coffee in hand.

I watch as her eyes glance over my appearance before she reluctantly avoids eye-contact and pushes a cup towards me. "I wanted to apologize for earlier."

Her eyes are on the cup of coffee so I reach out and take it "No need to apologize. It was an honest mistake." I assure her, I could tell she felt terrible for what happened and I don't want to put that strain on her.

Clearing her throat, she shrugs off my comment "Well, if I didn't, I'd feel guilty the rest of the day." She chuckles uncomfortably and I glance down at the coffee in my hand, she notices this and speaks up "I didn't know your regular so I just got the same order as the man in front of me: A triple, venti, soy, no foam latte."

I crinkle my forehead "Sounds complicated..." I mutter, bringing the hot drink up to my lips slowly.

She seems worried, like this drink could potentially kill me.

Swallowing, I loosen the muscles in my face "Not bad." I comment and take one last sip before thanking her.

Her breath releases and she smiles, relieved. "Well, I'll let you get back to work." She takes a step back before turning towards her desk.

I freeze there, not in a hurry to return to whatever I was doing before she interrupted. Watching her stride back to her computer I wait for her to glance in my direction. But she doesn't. Her attention fully on the path ahead and it's then that I realize she's not like all the other girls. She's different.

Taking another sip from my newly found complicated order, I sigh intently. " That's actually really good." I comment before slowly closing my office door.

With a hot coffee in hand I rest my head back against the door. Slow breaths escape my lungs as I contemplate the last hour: she insulted me, she spilled coffee down my suit, she blushed, she apologized, she blushed, she brought me some other mans order, I liked it, she blushed.

My mouth releases a smile as I sense a pattern.

She blushed.

I've noticed the looks and high screeched giggles from other ladies in the office, but I never thought to think Monica Geller was one of them.

She's one of my few employees that stay well past the sun. Her hard work never unnoticed as I watch from my window with boredom while my hands fiddle with a hacky sack. I tune out the long distance call I've been on for the past 45 minutes while I watch her slowly put her loose curls into a bun.

The rest of her square is long gone leaving her alone to input numbers into the system. The only signal I receive, notifying me of her departure, is the sudden darkness the office gets as she clicks off her desk lamp; the security lights the only thing keeping the building from appearing abandoned.

I continue to watch as she slips on her jacket, always the right arm first, before pushing in her chair and grabbing her empty coffee mug she brought in early that morning. She slings her purse onto one shoulder and grabs the pile of documents she'll most likely review later that night on her comfy couch with a glass of wine in hand. Her red lipstick will leave a distinct mark on her glass while her eyelids appear heavy...

Blinking twice, my eyes glance around the office as I clear my throat. I continue to stand up against my office door in my white t-shirt and trousers; not really sure how much time has gone by. The clock on my wall reads 10:27 a.m. I have another meeting at 10:30 with the CEO of Oliver's Enterprise. A meeting I'd rather not attend in my underwear.

These type of meeting could last hours when they are scheduled through video. The formal jackets never stay on through the entire discussion, and it usually ends with nothing accomplished but the agenda of the next meeting.

Sometimes, I wonder how my dad did it.

Meetings after meetings are planned during the holiday season, the workload never eases when I close my eyes at the peak hours of the morning. Some days it feels like I haven't slept in weeks, my nights are usually restless with the amount of stress I hold on my shoulders. The regret setting in from my decision years prior.

I remember seeing my dad in the exact same state of mind when I was a little boy. Most dinners were set for just my mom and I as my dad stayed late at the office, yet again. He continued to tell me stories about the empty room that already had a plaque with my name on it. The excitement of having my own office was written all over my face from the moment I turned 10.

But that excitement didn't carry on through my teens as I've notices my dad disappearing from my life. The other kids around the block set up a father-son baseball game in the park as I sat on the front porch with my glove in one hand and a pack of cigarettes in the other.

I held a grudge all the way up to the day my father got sick. His illness spread quickly, draining the color from his cheeks. The purple shadows under his eyes told me how weak he was getting as I sat beside him. My favorite baseball cap left my oily hair for the first time in days as my mother wept in the hallway. And slowly he spoke to me with dry lips.

To this day I hang on to the promise I made to him that night. To this day I run _Bing's Advertising Agency_ in my fathers name. His picture remains hung in the lobby as I pass by every morning.

I made a promise the night my father passed away, however, I also made a promise to myself that night.

I am never going to end up like my father.


	3. Complaints & Compliments

**Complaints and Compliments** \- Mon POV

* * *

Another day, another meeting, another annoying patient that has to make everybody's day miserable. Why can't people be happy with their product and save me the headache? The number available on the back is there for legal reasons; you're not meant to call it.

With my mic wrapped firmly around my ear, I search through my files. "Ma'am did you check the back of the box for the directions?" I ask, trying my hardest not to sound annoyed. "Oh good," I force a smile and laugh "Yep, manufactures found it easier to print the directions on the back of the product because we felt kids lost track of a tiny booklet after ripping open the toy." I explain after she sounds utterly surprised she didn't see it sooner. "Do you have any other questions that I can help you with today?"

Pulling out a manila folder, that contains a stack of products that need legal forms I end the conversation in my ear. "Okay, great. Well, I'm Monica if you have anymore questions feel free to call. Have a great weekend." I say like it's a recording because I've said the same words for years "Bye, bye."

Hanging up, I groan with frustration.

"Overbearing mother?"

"Nope, just blind." I pull out my earpiece, letting it drape over my shoulder right before my head falls back against the chair.

Rachel swings her chair around so that she's facing me. "You need a day off. Why don't you come out with Pheebs and I tonight? We're going to Mike's then heading downtown, it'll be fun."

Before she even finishes I'm shaking my head. "I can't."

"And why not?"

Motioning to the documents around me, I explain "I have too much to do."

"It's Friday night! When was the last time you had a drink?" I sigh trying to calculate it in my head "Come on, Mon, one drink. That's all I ask."

I don't respond right away as I look at my pleading friend. It _has_ been a while since I went out with the girls. And I'm sure I can spare one Friday night for a drink. Without saying a word my friend squeaks with delight and I realize I just nodded an "okay" for a hangover.

"I'll swing by your place around 8 and we'll hit McSorley's first!"

I can't help the smile that appears on my lips as she jumps up with her mug and heads towards the break room. Then it drops, "Wait...first?" I question, but she's already gone. What did I just get myself into?

There is something about Friday's that are suppose to be different than the rest of the week but all I see is another day at the office. Same amount of workload, same amount of hours, and the same people. Nothing changes.

My typical Friday ends with me on the couch and an empty glass of wine sitting on my apothecary table. Don't get me wrong, it would be nice to enjoy the evening with someone else. But these days, dating doesn't come as easily. Not very many men are looking to settle down right away; there's courting, dating, adventures, arguments, movie nights, meeting the family, plus one's at a dinner party, and _then_ comes engagement. If you can get through everything else that is.

I'm at the point in my life where my chance to have a baby is growing thin, I don't have the patience for courting and plus one's.

If only I would have listened to Ferris Bueller sooner I wouldn't be in this situation. _"Life moves pretty fast. If you don't stop and look around once in a while, you could miss it."_

He is one wise teenager that everyone needs to take advice from. Not _everything_ of course, but everything that revolves around his infamous quote.

Picking up my coffee cup, I sip the last drop and sigh.

As my back rests against my chair, my eyes slowly drift shut. The days work unwinds around me with the soft sounds of letters hitting the bottom of keyboards before popping back up. Telephones ring every few minutes, followed by a greeting from a desk worker. Today seems more relaxing and quiet than usual.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

My eyes dart open and my back leaves the chair. "Mr. Bing." I exclaim, still in a little bit of a daze from my wondering mind. "No, no of course not. I was just-" My hands fan through the stack of documents lying in front of me "I was just taking a bit of a breather."

He chuckles and I pause, taken back by his reaction. "Monica, it's fine. You are someone that deserves a break." He admits "You're here everyday on the dot, and stay well past your hours. Not to mention the amount of issues you resolve..."

My eyes slowly glance around my desk, as my cheeks create a light tint of rosy pink; not use to being complimented. If that truly is considered a compliment. Honestly, I didn't think anyone noticed.

"Taking 30 seconds out of your day to breath is something I'd advise."

The longer he stands over me the more I become cautious about my stance. Carefully, I cross one leg over the other and look back up at him only to find him staring down at my computer screen.

"Anyway..." He trails off, switching his coffee cup to his other hand.

Looking closely at his Starbucks cup, I find the boxes crossed off the exact same way as the day before. Did he really enjoy the drink I got him that much, that he felt the urge to request the same combination today?

"I'll let you get back to it. I was just on my way to HR and thought I'd cut through." He explains although I didn't ask for an explanation.

Nodding, I remain silent as he continues to pass by.

When he is officially out of ear shot Ashley and Ashley turn to me sharply. "Hey Ash, do you have a knife?" One asks, as they face me.

"Why Ashley?" The dumb one comments, searching her bag.

"Because I need something to cut this attraction with."

Rolling my eyes, I turn back to my desktop and reorganize the stack of issues I need to resolve before the end of the day.

"Oh, good one, Ash." She laughs

I think I've got the whole ignoring thing down to a profession. It's like I'm in my own little square with no interruptions, no distractions, no-

"Hey girls, what did I miss?"

Crap. I haven't quite figured out how to tune out Rachel.

"Just Monica flirting with Mr. Sexy."

My fingertips find my temple like it's a reflex anytime they talk about the Boss in such a way.

"Get out!" Rachel gasps and my chair spins

Eyeing her with annoyance, I chime in "Really, Rache. You actually think _I_ would flirt with _him_?" She shrugs so I play along, too tired to argue my non-attraction towards the man. "Okay, you caught me."Cue sigh for dramatic effect "He's dreamy. His eyes are breath taking, and for the love of God the man sweats glitter." I marvel as I push a smile from behind my teeth. "And you girls know, there is no need to mention. But the man is so firm!" I exclaim, bringing up my hands to indicate which part of him I'm referring to.

"Shut up!" Rachel shrieks "I knew it, you two would make the cutest couple in the office."

I turn by the sound of someone clearing their throat, and the aching feel of having an audience comes to the surface. The last thing I need are dirty looks coming from every women on the floor. If the workdays were already hard, they are about to get even tougher.

"Ladies..."

I think the oxygen just grew thinner on my portion of the room because I suddenly can't breathe.

"Mr. Bing." Rachel grins like a childish school girl, and once again my hand finds my head as I try to hide all signs of embarrassment.

His pace slows and he comes to a full stop before turning in my direction.

Please don't say my name, please don't say my name; I beg, not daring to look anywhere near him.

"Ms. Geller, exactly which part of me do you think is the firmest?"

I shouldn't have, but I did. Ever so slowly, I look up to find his rear end facing me just a few feet away and him slightly lifting his suit jacket.

Shaking my head "You couldn't ignore it, could you?"

"Not a chance." He drops his jacket and continues.

Steam is roaring out of my ears, any serenity I may have had before has completely vanished. "Oh my God, Rachel!" I gasp, no longer holding back my anger as I stand from my chair "Why can't you decide on a freaking warning when he is in ear shot?" Grabbing my jacket from the back of my seat, I walk away. I'm embarrassed enough, I don't need the entire office watching as I lose it.

"Monica, where are you going?" She follows me to the elevator

"I don't know," Sighing, I call the elevator and wait. "I just need fresh air."

"You're worrying too much, you need to relax. He didn't fire you." She points out, but nothing will release the tension in my body.

"You don't understand, I'm nauseated with embarrassment." The doors open and we step in "I'm humiliated and-and mortified from what happened back there." Pressing for lobby, the doors close "I don't even want to show my face in this office again." I lean back against the wall and cross my arms over my chest.

"Look Mon," Rachel starts softly, moving so she is standing in front of me. "It's 2'O'clock. We have three hours to go then it's the weekend." She reminds me "So what if you got embarrassed back there, it was funny! It shows you have character and aren't just here for the paycheck."

"But I am-"

"And tonight, we are going to pick up Pheebs and hit the town." She cuts me off "I'm going to buy you a drink, and we are going to get you so hammered you won't even have the events of today in your memory."

Unfolding my arms, I reach out to grab her hands "Promise."

She chuckles "What friend would I be if I let you remember that cringing scene back there?"


	4. Closing

**Closing** \- Chan POV

* * *

"Chandler, next time this year you'll be running an entire division."

Rolling up my sleeves, I circle my desk back to my chair. "Sounds good to me, Jim."

"You know what sounds good, the engine on a corporate G-5, you'll lead Richburg for good."

"Richfield." I correct as my feet find the top of my desk. Crossing one over the other, I lean back comfortably.

"Whatever. With these quarterly numbers, you're on track to deliver. You're golden." He comments "I'll catch ya later."

Without a final word, I press end. It's good to know that corporate notices the hard work I've put into this holiday season.

Most mornings when I walk into work I'm sleep deprived from the night before. The numerous outreached calls throughout the nation has increased the last six months creating a chain so large we are now looking at a lifetime of buyers.

The seasonal shipment is set to leave the warehouse first thing Monday morning and if everything runs as smoothly as planned, consumers will have their product in just a few days time. There is only one way to celebrate this win.

A drink.

Swinging my feet off the desktop, I lean over and dial a number I have memorized since we were kids.

As I stand up my hands reach for my tie. Stretching it left and right, I loosen it just enough to pull over my head; the action becoming routine at this hour. But instead of pulling it off, giving me one more thing to carry on my way out, I let it hang at my neck.

My fingers start working on my cuff-links when he answers "Hey, man!" He yells from the other end

"Joe, where are you?" I question, hearing a few different girls hollering in the distance.

"What?" He yells, but I know he is more distracted than incapable of hearing my words "Dude, I'm at Rudy's, you've gotta get down here! The chicks are wild tonight."

Typical.

Joey's one stop shop is Rudy's. They are well known for their free hot-dogs and karaoke nights; something I've been caught in the middle of several times. I don't know why, but once I get that mic a jolt takes over my body and I lose control. I get really into it and the crowd does too. At first, it was just a one time thing, but then that one time turned into a few, and now I see myself up on that stage every Friday night.

They've officially coined me Mr. Karaoke.

The key to a good performance is making the audience a part of the action. You want them to feel the beat that you do; dance with them, move between them, really get them into it.

"Rudy's? I thought you were going to poker night?" I question, knowing he has set up a get-together with his sister's husbands to try and make a stronger family bond between them.

"Nah, I don't feel like getting into that." He admits "Plus, it's Friday! Your cue is in an hour!"

And now he is yelling.

"When are you going to make your debut?" I counter, finally giving up on the cuffs; it was a lost cause when I started. Honestly, I don't understand the point in them, men don't have the patience or time to deal with extra buttons that are just going to be unfastened and rolled up anyway. Grabbing the collar of my jacket, I slide it off the back of my chair and slip my arms through the sleeves before locating my things.

"Debut?" I feel like I finally gathered his full attention "Chandler, I'm an actor. I do this everyday."

"Of course, sorry." Closing the curtains, I make sure everything is locked up "Well, listen man. I'm closing up now, I should be there in 20 minutes." I inform my best friend.

"Great, I already have a stool warmed for ya!" He maintains to yell.

"Alright, I'll see you soon." Hanging up, I grab for my keys and briefcase. I'm almost out the door when I stop. Stretching, I refuse to backtrack as I reach for my dirty mug.

With everything successfully in my possession, I switch off my office lights and begin to lock every door on my way out the building.

The streets are surprisingly abandoned for 8:30. With only a few pedestrians and a rhythm traffic, it doesn't take long to cross the intersection over to the parking garage. I personally know individuals that call a driver to meet them out front of their location; but I've always liked the idea of doing things for myself.

Yeah, I have the money to hire personnel, but to me it's just another form of laziness.

I don't want to get sucked into a world where I depend on other people to complete my day. I enjoy doing things for myself and creating a story of my life. I don't want to leave one day realizing how much of my experience I've missed just by calling a father of two that is working paycheck to paycheck to come and pick my ass up so I don't have to walk the two blocks it takes to get to my car.

It's not the way I was raised and I'd be damned if I set that kind of environment for my children.

When my car comes into sight, I start the engine and begin the warm up.

It's October, so the nights are only chilled at the moment. But as the days pass by, the temperature will begin to drop and this automatic starter will be my new best friend. I'm not usually keen with high-end technology, but some things are worth giving a chance. I don't typically like _Apple_ products or anything that is a small step towards a robotic slave. My heart is set in the 90's where pagers were the fastest way to get connected to your office.

Ever since cellphones became a source of survival, technology has climaxed at a pace so fast that before we even have a chance to get acquainted with one product, they are already updating the device into something more successful. I don't know if I would be considered a legend or grandpa, but I'm still in the possession of a flip phone.

Climbing into my Sedan I put the key into the ignition and turn. Immediately I'm filled with the talents of Bon Jovi. Bopping my head to the beat of _Livin' On A Prayer_ , I pop my trunk from under my seat and move to put my things in the back.

In the trunk lies my gym bag with a change of clothes.

The parking garage is empty compared to this morning, with the exception of a few vehicles down the row.

Lying my briefcase in the back I unzip the bag and take out my t-shirt. Slipping off my suit jacket, I toss it in the back before working on fully undoing my tie. Once left in my button down and trousers, I begin to unhook them one by one starting with the top.

"She said we've gotta hold on to what we've got..." I sing along, slipping the material off my shoulders and throwing it in my bag with my tie. A tank that leaves me from completely stripping remains on my body as I pull the thin T over my head.

Digging deeper in my duffel, I pull out a pair of comfortable shoes to replace my dressed ones with. As I continue to change out my wardrobe I sing along to Mr. Jovi from the outside of my car. Once I tie the last knot on my shoelaces, I grab the leather jacket opposite of my suit and slam my trunk shut.

Hopping back into the drivers seat my stomach growls just as I shut the door. It wasn't until then, that I realized I haven't eaten since lunch. I've been so busy in the office the time flew by and food never crossed my mind. For a moment, I wonder if I should just skip dinner and grab a hot-dog at Rudy's, but I know it won't be good for my dietary restrictions to snack through dinner; especially if it's not in a healthy way.

When I started intermittent fasting, I was only doing it to prepare for the weight I always pack on during the holiday season. However, it became a hobby, something I saw myself doing through the seasons. I tried to get Joey to do the program with me but he said it was a suicidal mission to skip a meal that his ancestors created.

Whatever that means.

Fastening my seat belt, I decide it's for the best that I make a healthy choice and swing into Jimmy John's to grab a sandwich and possibly a side salad before hitting the bar. I've got 40 minutes before Frank calls me on stage, giving me plenty of time to settle the hunger war I have going on with my stomach.

Putting the stick into Reverse, I reach back and hold the headrest of the passenger seat so I'm able to see the rear end of my vehicle before it hits anything. Once reversed enough to squeeze out without hitting the wall in front of me, I turn back to the front and relocate the stick into Drive. "Alright Bing," I sharply turn the wheel with one hand, my other remaining on the stick, "It's Friday night, lets have some fun tonight." Releasing my foot from the break, I hit the floor with the gas and screech out of there.


	5. Mr Karaoke

**Mr. Karaoke** \- Mon POV

* * *

My barrier is about to break as the night grows thinner. Rachel's barrier broke leaving the first bar and before we even reached the second she had to go again. There is something every legal aged drinker comes to realize their first night on the crawl. It's something called a pee barrier. And once you break, you'll be getting acquainted with that sanitized squat the rest of the night.

I remember the first time I broke my barrier. It was my 21st birthday and I peed for approximately 25 seconds and again 15 minutes later with the same amount of fluids. I had nothing to drink in between bathroom breaks, that's what impresses me.

Note to self: once you break the barrier your night of fun will end.

My alcohol level is high enough for only being out for two hours, but still low enough that I'm aware of my surroundings.

We've moved on to our second bar of the night, only having a couple drinks at each location. Phoebe is already pretty hammered and Rachel and I are slowly catching up with the appearance of tipsy.

I can't remember the last time I've had this much fun. I'm actually having fun! No work, no lonely nights, and best of all, no men. It's just us girls.

The bar is surprisingly crowded. There is a group playing pool, one or two on the slots, a few at the bar, but most of the population is surrounding the stage at the front. With Rachel making friends with the stall, I call the bartender over and order something strong. I'm tired of all these fruity drinks, it's about time I get something hard.

If the bartender at McSorley's didn't close Phoebe's tab, she'd probably still be swinging around those polls. Fortunately, Mike can tell when enough is enough and brought Pheebs home for the night. She'll thank him later.

Waiting for my drink, I hear the entertainer introduce the next Karaoke victim to the stage.

However, this one isn't tone-deaf or has a speech impediment. He's actually...good. He doesn't start on the stage though, he slides on just as the jukebox plays and takes it from there.

 _"Lord almighty, I feel my temperature risin'..."_

He just got on stage and already he has the crowd in the palm of his hands. As they all find a beat between claps, I take a sip of my drink and spin around in the stool. My eyes grow wide as I see who is holding the mic. "Oh, my, God."

 _"Higher, higher, it's burning through to my soul..."_

He grips the microphone tightly as he swings his arm, crouching down as he gets into it.

Standing back up, he jumps off the stage and points to a blonde. _"Girl, girl, girl, you're gonna set me on fire..."_ Immediately, she turns her back to him and bounces down before slowly sliding back up his body, her neck exposed as she tries to capture him. "Whoa!" He looks away, completely enticed by her affection.

I can't bring myself to look away, but I know I need to. That's my boss up there!

 _"My brain is flamin' I don't know which way to gooo..._ " Suddenly, he returns the move and works his way down her body before coming back up and getting really close before pulling back. _"Oh.."_ He smiles as she turns around and high-fives her best friend.

Not even three feet away he leans on a table full of girls and looks one of them in the eyes _"As your kisses lift me higher..."_ Before pulling away and quickly moving to the table next door to continue the lyrics. _"Like the sweet song of the choir..."_ He lifts a shot and downs it in one but none of the ladies seem to mind.

He is moving closer and closer to the bar, but I am glued to his performance.

 _"You light my morning sky..."_ He enters the circle of ladies and pulls back his jacket for them to run their hands down his chest. _"With burning love!"_ His head is thrown back as he enjoys the attention, his mouth slightly ajar.

Coming back, he points in my direction and for a moment I thought he was pointing directly at me. Thankfully, he spots an older lady two seats down and captures her desire.

Is this bar filled with only women?

 _"Ohh, ohh, ohh, I feel my temperature risin'..."_ He hands her the mic to hold so he can take off his jacket. But he doesn't just take it off. He slides it slowly down his body as she fans him with love, happy to be of assist. When she hands the mic back, she begins to shimmy this way and I have to turn, afraid I'll be caught out of the office.

 _"Help me, I'm flaming, I must be a hundred and nine..."_

I just imagine her body all over his. Their hips are probably in sync as they slam against one another.

 _"Burning, burning, burning, and nothing can cool me..."_

I can't help it, glancing in their direction I look just in time to see his face inches from hers before once again, he moves on.

Capturing another blonde under his spell, he leans back against the bar, only her in his sight. _"I just might turn into smoke, but I feel fineee..."_ Swinging around the poll, he swings himself over to the counter where the men are slamming their shots on the wood.

In one swift move, he hops on top and crouches down so he can continue to charm the ladies on the floor.

 _"'Cause your kisses lift me higher..."_ He pulls one up _"Like a sweet song of a choir..."_ Then another one. _"And you light my morning sky, with burning love._ " He wraps one in his arms as the other sports his shoulder.

"Oh my God!" I screech, covering my eyes with a surprising grin before watching the end of the show.

The women are jumping up and down, the men are continuing the beat of the clap and I...well I'm video taping every moment.

 _"'Cause your kisses lift me higher..."_ He dances between them, thrusting his hips before jumping down, heading back towards his stage _"like a sweet song of a choir...and you light my morning sky,"_ With a running start, he slides on top of the counter and makes his big finish on his feet with his hand in the air _"with burning love!"_

My back is towards him, as the crowd continues to yell. The entertainer takes the mic and dismisses the performer over the loud speaker. Suddenly, I feel a weight next to me. Now he's going to see me and I'm sure there will be this awkward silence of what just happened that will potentially-

"What'd I miss?"

My heart sinks and I turn to find Rachel reapplying her lipstick.

"Did you order me something, too?" She questions, seeing my drink already half gone.

"Sorry."

She waves away my apology and flags down the bartender. Glancing around she's confused. "Everyone sure is happy it's Friday." She concludes

Shaking my head, I chuckle. But right before I explain what just happened she hops off her stool "I'm going to request a song." She explains, taking her wallet with her.

My heart is still racing, the adrenaline of the room still in my system.

On the other side of me I'm joined by none other than Mr. Karaoke after he's made his round of high-fives. I can't resist, I have to say something.

Spinning towards him, I rest my elbow on the bar behind me. "Wow," My voice rises over all the hype in the room. "That was impressive!" Finally, I look over, waiting for the moment he realizes he's been spotted in the act.

"I'm just having fun, ya know. Doing my thing. Glad you dug i-" He stops mid-sentence when his eyes connect with mine.

"I mean, I would have not believed it if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes!" I grin

"What are you doing here?" He generally looks mad.

"Chandler, you were amazing!" I think that is the first time I've actually called him by his first name.

"You cannot tell anyone at work about this." He stresses

Glancing over at Rachel roam through the CD's at the jukebox, I assure him "Look, you should not be embarrassed, okay? I mean it, you were great!" The smile has not left my face since he started and I'm afraid I've seen a whole new side of Mr. Bing that I will never look over.

"No one at work can know!" He pleads, his hand squeezing his temple as I move in closer. He's embarrassed, I get it, but it's just a phase, he'll get over it.

"Hey, you!"

We both turn to find Rachel walking up and I feel him tense.

"She didn't see." I quickly assure him.

"I'm just about to buy a round, let me get you something." Rachel explains, retaining her seat at the bar as she begins to dig through her purse.

"Actually, Rache, I don't think you're allowed to do that." I remind her, stealing a quick look back at Mr. Bing.

"Okay, then how about you buy us a drink."

She is so straight forward when it comes to men.

He chuckles "I don't think that's a good idea, either."

Sighing, she finally abandons searching for whatever it was she was searching for in her purse and gives us her attention. "Okay, look, I don't care who buys the drinks. But one way or another, this one is getting drunk, tonight." She points her finger over my head, singling me out.

"Oh, I like the sound of that." All set of eyes turn to the man on the other side of Mr. Bing who is shoveling a hotdog in his mouth. "Dude, you are one hard man to get a hold of after a performance like that." He claps his greasy hand on top of Mr. Bing's shoulder.

"Joe!" He slides from under his grip.

"Whoops." He takes another bite.

Rachel and I continue to sit there watching the interaction before us not really sure the relationship between the two.

"Sorry," Finally he looks at us and begins introductions. "Monica Geller, Rachel Green, this is-"

"Joey Tribbiani!" Rachel's eyes widen as she gets a good look at the man two people over. _"The_ Dr. Drake Ramoray!"

Who? Confusion is written all over my face as Rachel leaves my side and moves closer to her idol. "I can't believe it!" She marvels "You're _the_ Dr. Drake Ramoray!"

"Yeah, lady. But don't go getting ideas. I'm not one to just sleep around."

Mr. Bing chuckles beside me and I look at him, concerned. "Are you, okay?" I question, checking for any sign of choking.

He just nods.

"Besides, I'm not just going to leave my-"

"I'll see ya later, Joe."

And as if he knew it was coming, Mr. Bing's friend grabs Rachel's hand and escorts her to the door.

"Rache!" I gasp. My shoulders slouch, I can't believe she just left me for a guy she hardly knows. "Unbelievable." I fiddle with the thin straw in my glass "Tell me he's a good guy."

"Oh, a Saint," Mr. Bing takes a swag of his beer. "Her?"

"An Angel." I review, taking a sip of my own drink "You know, tonight was suppose to be all about the girls." I inform him "And now I'm alone."

He's silent for a while before answering "I could go, if you'd like..." He's inches off his seat, ready to be dismissed.

"Oh, God, no no. I didn't mean it like that." I am quick to console any feelings I may have crushed "Please stay." I try not to sound like I'm begging as I resume poking at my ice "Besides," I smirk "I'd like to learn more about this whole singing thing of yours."

Slowly, he slides back on his stool and the idea of _"No Men"_ tonight is drained from my subconscious.


	6. Barmember

**Barmember** \- Chan POV

* * *

It's late. That's about all I know.

The music has died down and the crowd is slowly vanishing back to where they came from. The band is cleaning up the karaoke equipment, making sure the plugs are wind up properly before they shove it back behind the speakers.

Empty glasses remain in front of us to give the employee a track of our tab. Most people would complain about the mess, but I don't mind. In fact, I'm the one that suggested he keep them there so he remembers the amount of alcohol that is induced in our system. I'm pretty sure I said that when I was more sober. Besides, I found it funny when Monica showed me her impression of a bug using two of our empty shot glasses.

Drink after drink, the world around us starts to fade. I don't know if it is because I am slowly falling into a drunken subconscious, or the night is getting later and everyone has to tend to their other lives. Honestly, I don't care which way the story goes, I'm just glad to be here in the moment.

This is the most fun I've had in ages; that much, I'm aware of. I don't know what it is, she just brings it out of me. I feel comfortable enough to express my true self around her knowing that nothing will happen. She isn't like other girls I've had a drink with; she plays it cool, not flirty. I can honestly say I could see a future with a girl like her. If I ever had a chance to be with one, I don't think I'd let her go.

She doesn't lather on makeup to cover up her freckles, or pay hundreds of dollars on a teeth whitener. What you see is what you get. I like that. It doesn't give off any false hope of what the future holds.

"Barmember! Woohoo!" I wave my hand frantically trying to get the attention of the man down the service counter. He looks sad to see me still here. "Oh, money, let's give him some money." Monica digs out her purse but I will not see fit "No, Geller." I stop her, placing my hand over my heart "I'm the man, I'll provide for my woman." I state, modesty.

"You're so pretty." She marvels "Do I have anything in my teeth?" She smiles and I feel honored to check for her. "Oh, here he comes!" The bartender straightens from his stance talking to a young fellow at the other end and begins his way towards us.

"You're clean. Just something right up front." Which is weird, because we haven't ate anything all night. Has that been there all night? I run my finger over my front tooth to teach her how to wipe it off.

He takes the dusting rag from his shoulder and wipes between his fingers as he stops in front of us.

I slip him the $1 as smoothly as I can "We'd like two more Sangria's." I order

"I think you've had enough." He makes no move to prepare the drink.

My face drops and I quickly take back my money. "You know what..." I feel a little hurt my friend would dehydrate me in such a way. "I think you're right." I don't want to start anything. I don't want to start a fight; mainly because there will be no witnesses for him.

"Look man,"He motions to the door "I called you guys a cab. Get home safely, okay?"

I look over at the waiting car and sigh sadly before turning back to my friend. "Thank you, that's so nice." I don't know what is happening, but I feel like I need to cry. "Keep the change." I slip my dollar into his jean pocket. I go to stand up, balancing myself on the stool when I suddenly remember I'm missing my pants. "Ah, oh." I search all around the area I was sitting and then over by the pool tables. "I can't find my pants." I announce, hoping somebody will help me.

Monica gasps, also standing up from her warmed seat "Where did you last see them?" She asks, concern written all over her face.

"Umm..." I try to think "I had them in the bath-" I feel for my belt. "Oh, my, gosh!" I exclaim, realizing I had them on this entire time.

Monica and I laugh hysterically as we grab the rest of our things and head for the door. "Thank you Mr. Bar!" She waves goodbye to her crush and we stubble our way into the taxi.

Sliding all the way over so Monica can climb in, I grab the seat belt and wrap it around our bodies. "Do you feel safe?" I ask

Blowing the hair out of her face, Monica nods and scoots closer.

"Where to?"

Before I can request any sort of destination, Monica looks over at me with an excited gasp "You know what would be crazy?"


	7. A Mistake

**A** **Mistake** \- Mon POV

* * *

Satin sheets wrap delicately around my form, the cool silk refusing to let my body go.

I don't want to get up. It's Saturday, you're suppose to sleep in. However, the older you get the more responsibilities you have. I have bills that need paying, laundry that needs washing, I'm suppose to make a lasagna for my mothers anniversary party, so I have to go to the store...

The more things I list off, the harder it is to stay in bed. I need to get up.

Forcing the sheets from my body, my muscles beg for two more minutes. I don't fully open my eyes until my toes curl through the carpet. My head bangs, generating its own heartbeat.

Last night is a complete blur to me. I remember highlights, but anything after the third drink is lost.

Reaching for the robe at the foot of my bed, I slip it on and emerge from my room; making my way to the kitchen.

"Hey, sleepy head!" Rachel shouts from the kitchen table with her morning coffee and the paper in hand.

"Please," I beg her to stop yelling. Shuffling my feet to the coffee maker, I pour myself a glass and join her. "So what happened to your man?" I question, bringing my favorite mug up to my lips.

"He wasn't looking for anything serious so I - Oh, my God! Oh, my God!" She shouts

"Rache!" I plead her to keep it down

"Mon," She drops the paper at once and takes my hand in hers.

In that moment, I see what she is talking about and scream. "What the hell is that!" The pounding is suddenly my least concern as I examine the diamond on my finger.

"That looks faintly like a wedding ring." It appears Rachel is just as shocked as I am "You got married?" She questions in a hush tone - afraid if she says it out loud it'll be true.

"Yeah, apparently!" I wave it in her face before bringing it back to look at it closer. No, no this can't be happening, I'm still dreaming. I'm tangled in my sheets, I'm not here. I have to wake up.

Just then, the front door opens. But I don't look to see who appears, my eyes are still glued to the ring.

"Mr. Bing?"

Moving my pupils upward from the jewelry to Rachel, I scrunch my face. "That's not even fun-"

"Hey, Rachel."

Quickly, I move to see my boss standing two feet in front of me with a bag and a holder full of coffee in hand. It's not a joke.

He stays by the front door and motions to his treats, "I got coffee..." He glances down at my mug "And croissants." Clearing his throat, he adds "But I guess I'm a little late." He moves over to my counter and sets the tray and bag down "I wanted to start off our marriage on the good side," he goes on explaining as he pulls out the croissants from the bag. However, no one questioned him. He takes a bite and turns towards me "Now, don't expect this every morning." He chews

I'm shell-shocked as I try desperately to remember the events of last night; _any_ events that could have potentially led to this moment.

But nothing.

He moves to kiss my cheek before disappearing into the bathroom.

And then she explodes "Chandler?" Rachel's voice is low as she leans in "You've been dating Chandler? You've been _secretly_ dating Chandler?" Her questions fly out one after the other as I sit their dumbfounded. "I knew there was a chemistry between you two at the office!" She points at me "But you couldn't date him because he is our boss. And now you two are married? How could you not tell me?"

She looks generally upset so I just answer the only way I know I can.

"I didn't know."

Chandler reappears from the bathroom, and my eyes inevitably dart to his finger. I don't know what I was expecting, but sure enough, there is a wedding band. "What a night, right?" He winks at me, going over to grab his coffee.

I chuckle, uneasy. "Yeah..." Nope, I can't pass it off. I need to know "What happened?"

He looks over at me "Monica, you're kidding right, you do remember?"

"Yeah!" I laugh "Yeah, of course, I was there." I put down my mug "Right?"

Rachel eyes me skeptically, begging me to just get on to the married part.

"Yeah, yeah, umm..." Looking down I try to remember anything from last night: the weather, the environment, the conversation... "Oh," and then it comes to me "We were sitting in a bar in Atlantic City." I point out "Yeah, yeah. After Rachel left, we decided to go down town and share a Sangria." Chandler nods as we lock eyes "We put umbrellas in each others hair, we were having fun," It's foggy, but I can see it now "and that's when you blindsided me with the proposal!" It's all coming back to me now.

"What, no?" Chandler laughs and Rachel moves from me to him. He takes a seat between us and begins with his side of this mistake. "It was around 2 when we tried to order another round." He starts, "and the bartender cut us off. So, he called us a cab and we stumbled in." Okay, I don't quiet recall this part of the night "Once in the car you said to me _'You know what would be crazy?'"_ Oh, God. I didn't. "Then you told the driver to drive us to the chapel." He shifts in his seat to dig his wallet out of his back pocket "We even got a wedding photo with the minister."

Rachel and I both lean in to see the 1'' by 1'' snapshot of last night. Our eyes are bloodshot and our hair a mess, but we are smiling with Elvis. "I always knew you'd make a beautiful bride." Rachel jokes "How come when you get drunk, you get a husband and when I get drunk, I just get puffy?" She whines as Chandler places the photo back in his pocket.

Rolling my eyes, a beeping brings us back to today.

"Oh, that's me. I've gotta get down to the firehouse." He clicks it off and moves to put his plate in the sink.

"Wait, you fight fires?" We question, how is that even possible?

"Oh, no." He assures with a laugh "I just volunteer. Basically, I drive the trunk and make the guys sandwiches." Grabbing his coat from the hook, he puts it on. "I like the idea of not being limited to just one job and keeping busy during the weekends. Plus, my uncle is the Chief, so I offered." He smiles

"One of New York's bravest, and muscliest."

"Rache, he volunteers."

"So, a girl can dream."

I couldn't have married a teacher? Someone that doesn't have time to lift weights. I pick back up my mug and take a long sip.

"Hey, last night was fun, huh?" Chandler once again appears at my side.

"Yeah, it was a kick. Bye." I stand up to see him out.

"Yeah, okay, bye." He kisses my cheek once more before moving to the door. "Can you believe it? You. Me. Married." He shakes his head and walks out. "It's gonna make a hell of a story." The door closes behind him.

Without wasting a beat, I quickly move to the phone and recover the phone book underneath.

"What are you doing?" Rachel asks, joining me by the couch as I hurriedly flip it open.

"Finding a lawyer." I explain, searching the yellow pages.

"You pig. You're already married to the hottest guy in the office. It doesn't get much better than that." She exclaims

"Yeah, well, Mr. and Mrs. Bing are getting an annulment." I conclude, continuing my search as I grab my phone pen.

Rachel quickly grabs my pen and moves around to join me on the couch "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa." She takes my hands, keeping me from still looking. "You have been given a gift. God made you drunk and sent you a husband." I pull my hands from her grip "And not just anyone, someone you already have a thing for."

"Rache, this isn't even legal. It's a complete sham." I argue "This is insane, okay? He knows it, I know it, and we are getting an annul, today." I state, looking down at the book in my lap.

"Okay, fine." Finally, she sees where I'm coming from "But he's got a point. This is going to make one hell of a story." She begins to laugh as she points at my ring.

I'm hesitant at first, but soon, I start to join her. Her hand comes up to form a cup as she pretends to be drunk. Our laughing fit rises as we get into it. I throw my head back, and so does she. We are now in hysterics when I suddenly stop and point at her. "You tell anyone, I will kill you."

* * *

AN: Please let me know what you think, I really hope you guys are enjoying this.


	8. A-no-ment

**A-no-ment** \- Chan POV

* * *

The pan sizzles with spice as the burner flames. The smell too enticing as I sneak a pepper from the mix. I can get use to this. I wipe my fingers on the towel draped over my shoulder and continue to stir with my spoon.

Suddenly, the door opens and in strides Monica and Rachel.

"Hey, gorgeous." I grin, turning down the burner and focusing my attention on their perplexed gaze.

"W-What are you doing here?" Monica asks, stopping in her tracks as she fiddles with the papers in her hand.

With a smile still plastered on my face, I reach up for the seasoning. "Well, I got off a little early. So I went back to my place, took a shower, threw on some clean clothes, then I thought I'd whip us up some dinner." I explain though she doesn't look amused.

With a short nod, she continues her questioning "How'd you get in?" She glances back at the apartment door.

"With the key that you gave me last night, you know," I chuckle and motion between us "Because we're married."

She forces a laugh and takes a step forward; leaving Rachel wondering by the door. "Yeah, well, I'm going to need it back because in about 10 seconds we're gonna not be married anymore, because you're gonna sign these annulment papers. See." She begins to unfold the documents in my face as she remains to grip the pen, ready for me to sign. "Remember, this morning when you said it's gonna be a really funny story, well, haha." She waves them in front of me.

I take a deep breath as I see all the blank lines on the documents that will make all of this disappear. "Give me the pen."

She begins to smile, her hands working together to hand me the pen right-side up.

Once it's in my possession, I pop off the lid of my spice container and hand it back.

Her emotions go blank as I turn around and resume my cooking. "Ya, uh, you didn't sign here." She points out.

Setting the seasoning aside, I brush the contents from my hands and look at her. "Yeah," I confess, seeing the remaining blank lines "I'm not gonna, baby."

"Say what, baby?"

Shrugging, I tell her softly, "I don't wanna end this marriage."

Fully turning to me, she shakes her head, "No, no no, you have to."

"Why?" Now it's my turn to question her.

"Because you're an adulterer!" Rachel chimes in

I look at her confused "No I'm not."

"Wanna be?" She says more softly, flipping her hair over her shoulder

Monica shrugs and points at her, as if to tell me to _go for it._

"Look," I turn back to Monica "why don't you sit down, I'll pour some wine and we can enjoy this elegant dinner I planned for us. Then, we can talk about this."

With a sigh, she glances over at her best friend. I'm sure she just shot her a signal but I don't speak "girl".

"You know what," Rachel inches backwards to the door and blindly reaches for the knob. "I just remembered I promised Phoebe we'd go out for dinner tonight so..." We both stare at her as she opens the purple door "I'll see you guys, Monday morning."

Once Rachel is fully gone, I move back towards my meal. Seeing Monica still hesitant by the door, I motion to the table "Sit, unless you usually eat standing up."

She shrugs and reluctantly slouches in her kitchen chair "You know, a lot of woman _do_ eat standing up or else all the calories will go straight to their ass."

I laugh, turning off the burner completely.

"So what are you serving, Mr. Hotshot?"

"Steak tacos."

It's her turn to laugh now, "That's your idea of elegant?"

I shrug, beginning to put the portions on two different plates "It's steak. Isn't steak elegant?"

She chuckles and I smile. It's nice to know even though we are in this situation, I can still manage to get her to laugh. That's the one quality I want to hold onto. The feeling of making someone smile is unlike any other. It's something I'll always turn to when things get complicated because laughter is the best medicine. No one is upset or angry after laughing, it just doesn't happen.

I sit across from Monica all through dinner until we are finished.

Taking the last bite, Monica removes her napkin from her lap and places it beside her plate. "Okay, a deal's a deal." She starts "I had your dinner; which was delicious." Resting my elbows on the table, I fold my hands in front of my face. "I particularly liked the guacamole." She points out, looking over at the table setting "The candles were nice, too."

"Well, I'm a nice guy."

"Yes, you are." She admits, finally looking at me "And you're attractive, and charming, and funny..." Her hand finds her glass and she relaxes back in her chair. "It's just not what I'm looking for." She takes a sip of the red wine.

"Why not? I sound adorable." My arms cross over my chest.

"Because this is insane." Her voice rises, setting down her glass so she can motion between us "I mean, this is not how people do this." She shakes her head

"Mon, you and me, it's fate, okay? I know it. Look..." I lean in, trying to map it out for her "...why were we both in the City, last night, at that bar?"

She loses eye contact for a moment as she explains "Because they had free hot-dogs." She jokes

I smile, looking straight into her blue eyes "You always were funny when you were nervous."

Her head cocks to the side, her voice soft "You think I'm funny?"

"Yes, I think you're very funny." I don't hesitate to comment. "See, I know things about you no one else knows."

"No one else thinks I'm funny?" She deadpans

"Look, Mon." I stand up and move over to the seat next to her so we are closer. "Why didn't we get together sooner?"

"Because I wasn't drinking, then?" She laughs, uneasy.

"No. Fate, Mon." I point out once again "When I left my PR firm a few years ago I had everything a guy could want. I had woman, money, a Porsche...even tried out a couple guys."

"What?" Her eyes widen

"Just seeing if you're listening." I say quickly

She leans back in her chair, not amused.

"I felt nothing as I was leaving my office that night. And I continue to feel that way." I admit for the first time out loud. "But the day I joined the fire department, I finally got it." I look at her, my arms resting on the table "For the first time in my life, I felt happy. Like I had come home." A smile slowly drifts to my lips as Monica looks at her hands in her lap before reaching my eyes once again. "And last night, I saw you." I cock my head to the side, the smile never leaving my lips "And those big red eyes looking up at me." She chuckles "And I felt it again, Mon. Twice...twice in my whole life. I can't give that up." I shake my head.

It's silent for a minute and I'd like to take that as a good sign, but then Monica leans forward and places her palms on the table.

"That's sweet, Chandler, but I just-I don't think this is going to work."

"Just please, stop thinking-"

"No, you see, I have to think. That's what I do. And I didn't think last night and that's how I got in this whole situation." Her voice rises, her hands waving around frantically to try and get her point across.

"No, you got in this situation because that's how you felt." I counter.

"No, okay-" She rises from the table and starts to walk away. "Stop telling me how I feel, you have no idea how I feel."

"Hey, look, we are having our first fight as husband and wife. Oh! You wanna go make up?" I grin, pointing to the bedroom

"No." Her face is serious "I want you to sign the papers."

I nod, my smile finally dropping as I look away.

"Look," She rubs her forehead "I'm tired. Why don't we deal with this first thing tomorrow morning." Without waiting for my answer, she moves to open the door, but I have other plans as I walk towards her bedroom.


	9. Just Friends

**Just Friends -** Mon POV

* * *

The wait is unbearable as I watch him from behind the couch. I just need a signature here, here, and here. What is so difficult about that? What doesn't he understand about paperwork?

His body is curled up on the side, his arms gripping the throw pillow under his head. He has the same clothes on from the night before as his shoes lie beside the coffee table where his wallet and phone sit.

He seems so peaceful; the world drifting from his memory...

I bang my foot against the back of the couch; reaching my level of patience. But he doesn't stir.

Leaning over - from the seat that I pulled from the kitchen - I watch for any movement. Notta.

With a deep sigh, I take my pen and I click it rapidly at his ear; hoping the sound will have some effect. But still, nothing.

Looking away, I try to control my urge. I should let him sleep, he doesn't have the most relaxing job in the world. He needs his rest.

"Get up!"

Chandler jumps up with a jolt.

Grinning, I walk around the side so he can see me "I'm sorry, did I wake you?" I ask, but don't expect a response. "Sign." I hold out the paperwork.

Chandler just looks at it before meeting my eyes "Whoa, hold on," He takes it from me which I am forever grateful. "Are you really sure you want this to end?" He sets the documents on the coffee table and I cringe. "You haven't even experienced my special breakfast frittata, yet."

"Yeah...look, I sat up all night waiting for you to sign these papers, so..."

"You didn't sit up all night-"

"Yeah, I did." I state

"You didn't sleep at all?" He questions

Rolling my eyes, I wave my hands "Well maybe I dozed off here and there, but-" Resting my hand on my hip, I lean against the couch.

Chandler continues to look up at me "So you're comfortable enough to doze with me?" A slight grin appears on his lips "That's beautiful, babe."

I take a step back just as my phone rings and I go to retrieve it from the counter. Looking at the caller ID, I pause. "Oh, God, it's my mother." The phone continues to ring.

"Oh, it's your mom." Chandler's excitement shows as he reaches over the back of the couch "You know what, she is going to be so excited we got married. Let me say hi."

I brought my mother into the office one time. Actually, I didn't even _bring_ her, she just showed up for lunch. That one time was the longest, most excruciating 20 minutes of my life. We walked right past Mr. Bing's office heading towards the elevator when Chandler stopped me to ask about some paperwork I filed.

I didn't even get time to explain myself when my mother chirped in; saying how he was so handsome and young running a business all by himself. She practically was flirting; touching his arm and laughing at his stupid jokes. I swear I could have went to lunch alone and no one would have noticed I was gone. I had to peel her away from his arm. I should have just left her there because for the next hour all I heard was how charming he was and if he was single.

It's safe to say my mother will approve of this marriage.

"No, no, you can't say hi." I am panicking "And I can't say hi either, because she will sense in my "hi" that something is terribly, terribly wrong. Like, wake-up married." I can't breath, I seriously think something is wrong with the oxygen level in this apartment.

"Ooh, look at you. You're all feisty in the morning. I like that."

"Stop liking me!" I whine, the phone making its last ring before turning off. "Okay, look." I make my way back towards him "Here..." I pick up the documents "Just make you go away; right here." I point to the blank line awaiting his signature.

"I can't, Moni."

"No." I stand, distancing myself from him once again "Don't go having cute little nicknames for me."

"Okay...my little harmonica." He sings and suddenly my entire childhood comes rushing back.

"Alright, fine." I'm done, I've reached my mark "If you're not going to sign the papers for me, than just leave."

He slowly stands from the couch "Well, I kind of can't do that, either." He breaks it to me softly.

"Yeah, you can." I argue "You remember how you came in? Reverse it." One may think I'm taking this a little too harshly, but in this world you have to be rude to get what you want.

"Look, Monica, what can I say?" He sits back down where he was sleeping just minutes ago "Marriage is very important to me, okay?" He looks up to meet my eyes "My mom and dad were married 29 years. My grandma and grandpa, 68 years. And they're still in love. Mon, I wouldn't have married you if I wasn't sure you were the girl I could spend the rest of my life with."

My arms are crossed over my chest as I move my weight from one foot to the other. "That's very sweet, Chandler, really. But, uh, you see, people don't just get married after one night. They meet, they date, they woo."

"Okay, well," He stands back up "We can date, what are you doing tonight? You wanna woo?"

"Yeah, yeah, no ya see, that's not how it works." I wave him off, "'Cause you've got to pick me up from elsewhere. Which means you've gotta go elsewhere, so go elsewhere, go ahead elsewhere, bye." I try my best to push him towards the door but he's like a rock.

"God, I love how passionate you get." He pushes against me, stopping us from moving towards the door so he can grab his things by the coffee table. "I'm thinking Italian, but do you feel pasta?" He questions, his shoes in hand as he walks towards the door.

I open the heavy purple door for him and push him out "Pasta la vista, baby." I comment, before closing the door behind him.

At last, I'm alone in my apartment. It's so peaceful and quiet, nothing standing in my way, no one is on my couch, I'm finally by myself.

Gliding over to my sofa, I slump down and let my whole body fall into a relaxing state. I'm losing hope, I don't know what to do.

He's sweet, he's caring, he's charming and gorgeous, but I dreamed of finding Mr. Right all my life. And this is not what I pictured. We were to meet, flirt, date. I would meet his parents 3 months into our relationship when things just started getting serious. He'd make the most amazing proposal when I least expected it. We'd get married, have kids, grow old together...

This is not how this was suppose to happen.

The door to Rachel's room opens and she peaks through before fully coming out. She grips her robe closed as she makes her way next to me and slumps down.

It's silent for a while. Just the sound of morning traffic is heard from the New York street below.

"Are you really going to end it this soon?" She asks softly

"Not you too." I roll my eyes, bringing my feet up to rest on the coffee table in front of me.

"I'm sorry, Mon, but you have to look at it as a whole." Rachel turns to face me "Yeah, it's sudden, I'll give you that. But when you're done looking at it as a disappointment to your mother, you'll see that he is the guy you want to be with." I shake my head, but she goes on "From what I've noticed, Mr. Bing is-"

"Hot, spicy, the fruit of your loins, your chimney sweeper...hold your breath, Rache. I know what he means to you." I snap, instantly regretting it as I stand to grab a coffee.

"No, Monica." She snaps back, and I don't have to turn to know her eyes are on me "He's sensible, reliable, quirky when he wants to be and dammit he's in shape." I cradle my mug as I lean my back against the teal counter top. "If you want to end this, than fine. But at least look at him outside of being your boss."

Taking a sip, I take in Rachel's words. She has a point, I'll give her that. The reason I want to end this is _because_ he's my boss. I am the only woman in the office that doesn't find him attractive in the _"I wanna slap that"_ kind of way. He's my boss, the person that handles my paycheck! You aren't suppose to discuss finances until _at least_ the 10th date.

"Look, all I'm asking is think about it." She rises from the couch "Don't do anything you might regret." And with that she heads towards the bathroom.

I sit there for a while just pondering the wise words I never thought I'd hear from someone like Rachel.

As much as I'd like to fight the accusations of this marriage, I consider Rachel's idea. Besides, how difficult can it be to be the wife of Chandler Bing?

"Knock, knock, anyone home?" I look over to find Ross opening my front door and sliding in.

"Hey." I greet from the kitchen, finally allowing my coffee mug to leave my grip.

"Hey, just the person I wanted to see." He steps in further, but remains by the door "Guess who I bumped into downstairs?" I don't have time to process who it could possibly be when none other than my college boyfriend steps in.

"Hey, Monica."

"Alan!" I exclaim, "Oh my gosh, it is so good to see you." I glide over to exchange a formal greeting despite the fact I'm still in the clothes I had on the night before. "How have you been? How's your mom?"

"I've been great." He smiles "Mom's great too, she just moved upstate to a new ranch off the lake. She misses you." His mom always liked me.

"Aw, that's sweet. And I'm sorry to hear about your father." I rub his arm consolingly, remembering his dad's obituary from the paper.

"Thank you."

"Anyway." Ross chimes in, completely left out of the conversation we just exchanged "I told Alan about your annual Halloween party you throw every year." He explains, closing the door behind them.

"I hope you don't mind one extra Vampire in attendance?" He dips his toes in the water.

Alan has always been a polite guy, making sure he's not too forward and everyone remains comfortable.

"Not at all. The more the merrier." I smile

"Great, well it was nice seeing you guys again but I have an errand to run." He looks down at his watch.

Ross moves to reopen the door as Alan moves closer to the exit.

"Is there anything I should bring?"

"Just yourself." I assure.

With a final goodbye, he's out the door.

"So, where's Rache?" He questions, taking off his jacket and hanging it up.

"Shower." I answer simply. "She should be out soon. But in the meantime, I need to get ready so-"

"You're not ready?" He questions, looking down at my appearance.

"No, I wore this last night." I tell him, and before he has a chance to raise his eyebrows, I continue "It's not like that. It was just a long night. I didn't get much sleep."

Sitting down at the table, he helps himself to my morning paper "Are you sure you're up to host a party tonight?"

"Oh, yeah," I assure him, clearing my dishes "Nothing a warm shower can't fix."

"Hey, Mon?"

Turning from the sink, I grab the towel to wipe my hands. "Hmm?" I face Ross, letting him know he has my full attention.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

My heart stops. Oh, God, he knows.

"Yeah." I carefully refold the towel and place it next to the sink. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know, you just seem a little...distracted." he comments

I chuckle, pushing in my chair as I look back at him "Ross, I'm fine." We hear the shower turn off and not long after the door opens to let out the stem.

"Hey," Rachel appears wearing only a towel.

I'm about to slip in there when she stops me. "Seriously?"

"Sorry," She sincerely apologizes.

I roll my eyes "I don't care, anyways. A cold shower will release the tension in my muscles."

"Mon-"

"I'm fine Ross." I snap, the emotion too heavy to hold back any longer. I saw the hurt and concern in his eyes so I repeated it more softly this time. "I'm fine." Only this time I wasn't sure if it was more for his reassurance, or mine.


	10. Halloween

**Halloween** \- Chan POV

* * *

The city streets are surprisingly calm this evening. A beautiful night for the kiddos to snag some goodies.

I remember my first Halloween; I was six. And like any six year old boy, I wanted to go as a vampire. I wanted the long red cape and the glow-in-the-dark teeth as I threatened to suck anyone's blood who dared to give me gummies. I was a child on a mission for chocolate.

We were suppose to go out shopping for my costume the night before. I tied up my own laces, made sure my room was clean; I did not want to wait any longer! It was when I went to grab my coat that my mother had stopped me.

I remember the concern in her eyes when we approached the doctor that night; searching for news on my father.

He wasn't released for a couple days. That was just the start to his illness that no one was prepared for.

Needless to say, I never got my long red cape. Instead, I trick-or-treated the halls of the hospital in my small business suit. However, instead of the elderly and ill patients giving me the candy, I handed them a pair of spooky socks with spiders and witches and pumpkins on them. I held them all in my business briefcase. I was a six year old that went as his hero that year.

That Halloween I took my father's place in the family.

It has been a long wait, but I finally got my red cape around my shoulders.

I knock once, then twice, and wait.

There are footsteps on the other side getting closer and closer before stopping.

The door swings open to reveal Monica wearing a tight black Cat Woman costume.

Swallowing the lump in my throat, I wait to be invited in.

"What..." She quickly glances behind her before joining me out in the hall and closing the door. "Chandler, what are you doing here?" She crosses her arms but I'm not sure if that is to shield her body or stand her ground.

"I heard you were having a party. I love parties."

She nods "How?"

I shrug, "Rachel put up fliers around the office." I pause, rethinking my idea "I'm sorry, maybe this was a bad idea.." I take a step back

"No." She cuts me off. "You're here now." She looks down at my costume "Just, please, don't say anything to anyone. Especially, my brother." Reaching back for the handle, I follow her.

"Okay. And your brother is?" I move my gaze from her to the party inside as she opens the door.

"The potato."

The potato? I question silently, not saying anything aloud.

The moment I step through the door I see what she is referring too. And she's not crazy; there is in fact a potato standing in her living room.

I make my way through the crowd and find a quiet group out by the balcony. Excusing myself, as I shimmy between a pumpkin and a nurse, I climb out into the cool Fall breeze.

The cool air touches my skin with a delicate ease, causing my hair to stand up. The sun has fallen just on the other side of the city; letting the full moon rise. It's a beautiful night. The streets are calm as I look over the balcony; my hands resting on the side. You can smell the aroma from the coffee house downstairs.

I can get use to this.

Sadly, I might not have the chance to get use to this.

"Beautiful view, isn't it?" I look over to find the potato joining me by the ledge.

"Yeah." I swallow

It's been about a minute of silence and every part of me wanted to duck back inside and mingle with someone else.

"I'm Ross Geller." He extends his hand to which I shake "Monica's brother."

Breaking the shake I let him know who the man is that drunkenly married his baby sister. "Chandler Bing." I announce "Monica's boss."

His eyes leave the view to meet mine again "Wow, don't take this the wrong way, but I didn't know Monica was close with her coworkers; let alone, boss." He quickly adds "Besides Rachel, of course."

I nod with a smile. This guy isn't so bad "Non taken." I assure him "Rachel put flyers up in the office." I explain "I can't turn down a good party."

"Don't you think it might give off the wrong impression?"

"What do you mean?" I question

"I'm sorry, but if I saw my boss at a party, especially if it was my own, I wouldn't look at him as an authoritative figure." I only nod "I guess what I'm trying to say is that it's unprofessional...in my opinion."

"I see what you're getting at, Ross." I lean over the side "Let me ask you this..." I look out at the view "Are you the head of your company?"

"No, I'm not."

I nod "Do you have a relationship with your boss? Like, do you guys know each other on a more personal level?"

"No, our motto is _"What happens at work, stays at work."_ He states _._

I nod again "Do you think if you did have a relationship with him or her you'd feel more comfortable approaching them with a work related problem?"

He's silent for a while as he contemplates my question. I don't wanna sound like an ass, but he's really starting to piss me off with his negative tone.

"I-I guess so..." He stutters.

"That's what I'm trying to create, Ross. That special bond that lets my employees know they can come to me for anything."

It's his turn to nod. "I guess that makes sense..." He trails off, still trying to understand how we got on this subject, I'm sure.

Standing up so the railing is no longer supporting my weight, I pat Ross on the back "Well it was nice meeting you, man. I'm going to get some punch, you want some?" I ask, heading towards the single window I used to climb out on the balcony.

"No, no, I'm good. Thanks."

I smile, and disappear inside to where the noise is much louder and the temperature is warmer.

I find my way over to the punch bowl sitting on the kitchen table and carefully pour me some without getting shoved in the process.

Success. I smile, proud of myself. I'm not the most stable person around, I'm often clumsy actually.

Stepping off to the side, I take a sip and my eyes immediately find Monica's across the room. I give her a warm smile before looking away and finding another soul to strike up a conversation with.

I'm not really into the conversation that is taking place among the folks from my office. I don't find his love life all that interesting. He should listen to mine if he thinks his isn't working out.

Try having a newly wed wife that wants nothing to do with you.

My eyes strip away from the group as I search the crowd for Monica.

Rachel heads my way with a tray full of empty glasses and I stop her. "Hey, did you see where Monica went?" I question, still looking around the room.

"Yeah, she stepped outside for some air with Alan." She says, nonchalantly.

I thank her and excuse myself from the group.

Setting my punch on the counter, I head towards the exit. Taking a breath, I wait a few seconds to gather my thoughts before stepping out.

The hallway is much quieter than the apartment as I close the door behind me. Monica turns to see who it is and throws her hands up in exasperation. "God! Of course, you're here right now!" She sighs

I pause, looking over at the man on the other side of the hall. "Is everything okay?" I look between the two

They ignore my question as the man speaks "Look, Monica, I still love you. Please, give me another chance." He takes a step towards her and she just shakes her head.

"I can't-"

"We can move out of the city and settle down together." He smiles but Monica stays mutual "We can get married and have doves flying above us...we can start a family. It'll be magical." He reaches for her hands and runs his thumb over her knuckles.

"That's sweet Alan, really, but I can't-"

"Of course you can!" He argues "We will be so happy together. I can make you happy."

I step forward and take this as my cue "Look, Alan, I really think it's time for us to leave." I tell him softly. "I think Mon would like it if we left."

Monica shrugs her shoulders and nods.

"What are you talking about? Monica and I are soulmates." He motions between them and looks back at me "I know this prearrangement happened kind of fast, but I know, deep in my gut, that she's the one for me." He comes back to me "Haven't you ever felt that way?"

I glance over at Monica before shifting my feet. "Yeah, Alan. I have."

He wraps his arm around me, "But do you want to know who my Best Man is?" He doesn't give me time to answer as he moves us over to the window.

"All of New York City?" I question, sarcastically

"No! You!" He points out our dim reflections "You are here during the most important moment in our lives." He stops when he suddenly notices a resemblance. "Hey! We're wearing the same costume!" He exclaims, pulling me closer. His arm still over my shoulder as he stands proud.

"What are the odds!" I smile, trying to humor him.

"Monica, isn't that funny?" Alan asks

She stands with her hands over her hips "Not really." Shifting from one foot to the other, she adds "I'm really sorry, Alan, but this isn't going to work out."

"What? Why not?" He questions, releasing me from his embrace. "I already have my Best Man..." He glances back at me and I immediately look away; the wall color suddenly catching my interest.

"Look, Alan..." Monica steps forward and reaches for his hand so she can break the bad news to him. "There is something that you should know..."

"You're pregnant?" He asks and I immediately let out a laugh before quickly covering it with a cough

"What? No!" She takes a step back "No, it's not that, it's just that-" She takes a deep breath, her voice quieting down "It's just that-" She looks at the floor, not able to bring the reality to the surface just yet.

"I think what Monica is trying to say is that-" I come around so that I'm now standing beside her "She's already married."

It's out there now. The world knows. And surprisingly, it didn't hurt.

Alan stands up straight, his mouth a gap. "Married? But you're not wearing a ring."

Monica slides her teeth across her lower lip as she reaches in her back pocket. With a slow swallow, she slips the diamond on the finger that is closest to her heart and holds it up for him to see.

Dumbfounded, Alan shakes his head. "Who?"

It's my turn to look embarrassed as I raise my left hand, the ring visible. "Guilty." I announce.

"That is disgusting!" Well, that wasn't quite the reaction I was looking for "You married your boss? Aren't you like, twice her age?" He questions, his voice rising.

Okay, that one hurt.

This can be played out one of two ways. We can tell him the truth and nothing but the truth, or fake it. I think I'll let Monica take the lead on this one.

"Look, Alan," She ignores his last question "I'm sorry, but please understand..." She looks up at me, doubt in her eyes "We were good together, but Chandler and I-" She wraps her arm around me but it barely touches my back, and I follow her lead "We're in love."

Well that didn't take long to explain.

He looks from her to me and I wonder for a moment if he will take the bait.

Alan just nods. "But you flirted, you were sending me signals..." He argues

"I offered you lemonade."

He looks confused for a while. "If you are sure that he can make you happy, tell me, and I'll leave you alone."

Monica is silent, her hand tightening its grip on my back. "He can-he does."

Alan doesn't say anything, he doesn't even wait a few seconds for her words to sink in. In a dash, he hurries down the stairs and towards his new destination.

Monica laughs and her arm leaves me immediately. "God, thank you. I didn't know what else to say!" She shakes her head

Taking a step back, I don't meet her eyes "Yeah, I think I should leave too." I take a step in the same direction as Alan

"What, why?" She questions, stopping me.

"Didn't you hear him?" I ask, anger rising in my body "I mean, I have said those exact words to you, _"We're soulmates. I know things happen fast, but we are meant to be. I know in my gut that you're the one for me."_ I shake my head, "I mean, we were even wearing the same outfits!" I throw my hands around.

"Noo..." She shakes her head "Your cape is red, his was black."

"Look Mon," I look deep into her eyes "I finally get it. I get why you keep fighting us. I get why you keep pushing me away."

For the first time in our drunken relationship I see sadness in her expression as she cocks her head to the side.

"In my heart," I start slowly "I honestly believe that you and I are meant to be. But until you see it..." I pause, taking a breath as I look down at my feet, before meeting her eyes once more "I can't stay."

And with that, I leave.


	11. Monday

**Monday** \- Mon POV

* * *

The last drop finds my lips and I can't help the flood of disappointment that washes over me. I knew I should have filled the glass to the rim. What was I thinking?

Setting down my final distraction from getting this work done, I pick up the last file and flip it open.

It is half past one and I can hardly keep my eyes open. I should be in bed - that, I know. I have to get up in 5 hours to continue the work I brought home with me. This would have been done sooner had I not gone out with Rachel, had I not gotten married, had I not had a party...the list goes on and on.

I'm so far behind on my work that there is no such thing as a weekend anymore. I don't know when Sunday ends and Monday begins. It is all just a blur.

Documents are fanned out across my coffee table, some have even managed to join me on the couch. Rachel went to bed hours ago, and luckily I've managed to keep my meltdowns to a minimum.

Nights like tonight make me question my future plans. I don't want to be in this office until retirement. Hell, I don't want to be here in the next five years. I want to be out there, doing what I love. I've wasted so much of my career already, I'm not willing to sacrifice another 10 years.

Shaking my head, I hurry to clear the rest of my thoughts before I do something that I'll regret. Again.

Grabbing the stack of documents from my lap, I set them on the coffee table, lean over to turn off the lap, and finally head towards my bed.

I haven't seen nor spoken to Chan - I mean, Mr. Bing, since yesterday at the party. A part of me should be jumping for joy; I'm finally alone! He's gone! I can go back to my life.

But it's not what I imagined it would feel like. I don't know what it is but something in me says " _don't do it_." But deep down I know I have to. If I don't, I could ruin the rest of my life. Then again, if I _do_ I could ruin the rest of my life.

Needless to say I'm not getting much sleep tonight.

And I didn't.

I slept uneasy most of the night; tossing and turning every fifteen minutes until I finally gave up and got ready for work.

Rachel was up and ready before I was; which is unusual given _I'm_ the early-bird.

"Morning..." I yawn on my way to the bathroom.

"Somebody had a late night." She doesn't fail to point out my exhausted state of mind.

"Couldn't sleep."

I watch as she nods "Maybe because your room felt empty? Perhaps a little cold?"

"Not in the mood, Rache." I shut the bathroom door before running the bath water. But that doesn't fade away Rachel's voice on the other side.

"I'm just saying, maybe you should give it a chance." She yells "He's changed you, Mon."

I sit on the edge of the tub, but don't reply.

"I see your eyes shine in a way..." She sighs not finishing the proper sentence "...They were foggy before, like nothing was making you happy. And now, something is - someone is." There's a pause "All I'm asking is for you give it until the end of the week. If you still think ending it is a good idea by then, then I won't stop you."

The apartment goes silent, the only noise is the running water behind me as Rachel disappears.

Standing up, I let my robe drop to the tile floor. My body is aging, my reproductive cycle is a ticking time bomb. I don't have time for mistakes or games that will push back my chance of having a family.

My shower lasted longer than usual. I mostly just stood there letting the water wash over me. I had a lot to think about; mostly one particular subject was the center of my thoughts.

Getting dressed was even harder. I hardly bothered with my hair, wore a little more makeup to cover up the bags under my eyes. One look at me and you could tell something was wrong. I just hope I don't run into anyone I know; at least not until I settle this thing with Mr. Bing.

As I poured my coffee I can't help but look over at the manila folder on the kitchen table. This shouldn't be hard. It's just a form that puts your life back to the way it was; how difficult is it to sign?

Taking one last sip, I pour the rest into a travel mug, grab my documents, then my keys before heading out. It's almost 8 and I'm already late. But what's he going to do? Fire me? I'm his wife, and that is not the way to start a marriage.

I'm halfway to work when my phone begins to ring.

Using my designated claw, I dig deep into my bag. Once I find the noise, I quickly slide my thumb up to answer. "Hello?" It sounds struggled and that is only because I'm juggling a stack of paperwork, my mug, and a purse that has unnecessary items inside.

"Sweetheart! It's your mother."

Shit.

"I've been trying to reach you but it just goes straight to voicemail."

"Yeah, I've been pretty busy with work and...life."

"Too busy that you can't call your mother once a week?"

I reach the door to my office building and head for the elevator.

"Look, I'm running late for work and I'm about to get in the elevator, I'll talk to you later."

"Monica, Dear." The concern in her voice causes me to pause and let the doors close before I have a chance to get in. "Something is the matter. What is it?"

Sighing, I knew she would be able to sense in my voice that something was wrong. Taking a deep breath I assure her nothing is bothering me, I'm just tired. It's Monday, I'm allowed to be exhausted.

After hanging up, I press the button once more and wait for the next lift. When did my life start to become a routine? Where did the adventure go? I use to be this fun, carefree spirit that took a chance. Now, I watch the day tick by only for it to restart its process all over again.

Do you ever wake up and have no idea where you are or how you got there? That is what my life feels like every morning. Every thing is molding together so fast my reality is starting to fade.

When the doors open, I step onto the lift and call my floor. Seeing that I'm the only one in the elevator goes to show how late I really am. The ride isn't slow enough, dragging out my morning before I'm on the same floor as him. I know this situation isn't his fault. However, the way that he recalls the night that my last name changed, it appears that he was never induced with the same amount of alcohol as I was. As if he knew the actions that we were taking.

Ugh! It makes me so angry just thinking about it!

The doors open, and I step out; everything around me is a tunnel vision as I make a beeline for my desk. I don't want to talk to or see anyone. I don't even want to face the possibilities of them shaming me for taking advantage of the boss. When in reality, it's him who took advantage of me.

By the time I get to my square my vision is foggy. I set down all my things and hurry to the ladies room. I don't know what has gotten into me. I'm emotional, tired, angry at everyone who tries to start up a conversation with me. I don't like this, I don't want to feel this way anymore.

Locking myself in a stall. I sit down and breathe. I'm not alone for more than 20 seconds before I hear a few coworkers walk in.

"Who do you think it is?"

Peeking through the crack of the door, I see two ladies fixing their hair in the mirror.

"I don't know. His whole life is devoted to this company. I didn't even know he was seeing someone; let alone, he was serious with someone."

"Right. Wait," There's a pause as she turns to face her friend "You don't think it's someone here, do you?"

Swallowing back my breath, I slowly move further from the door.

"Why, do you?" The other one counters.

But before the conversation can continue someone else walks in. Their voices are muffled and it's only a few seconds before I'm alone again. But I don't move. I stay in the stall for another minute or so before I emerge.

How did this happen? Did he tell someone?

I don't want to be the girl with the boss, the bosses piece of meat, or anything associated with a slut looking for a raise. I'm Monica, just Monica. Not Mrs. Bing or Monica Bing or anything related to Chandler Bing. I don't even find him remotely attractive. Okay, he _is_ better looking than most of the men in this office; but I don't see him as boyfriend material.

How did one night out with the girls turn into a Monday from hell? I haven't been here 20 minutes and I'm already crew-room gossip.

But they don't know it's me.

Walking out of the restroom I look around. No one is looking at me. This is great! I'm still invisible to the rest of the floor despite the ring on my finger.

The ring!

I look down and quickly try to pull it off. But it won't budge; it's stuck! Twisting, and turning the evidence of my weekend off my left hand is causing the finger to turn red from the force I'm putting into it.

One. Last. Pull.

My elbow backfires from the energy and is soon followed by a groan. Without even questioning my motives, I turn around and apologize to whomever I just elbowed in the gut.

"Oh, my God, I'm so so so sorry."

It's him.

He's rubbing the rib cage that I just bruised and without thinking, I move in to try and heal the pain I've caused.

"You need to stop apologizing so much." He jokes but I don't find it funny as I gently put my hand over his.

"You need to stop sneaking up on me." I counter. It's silent for a while before I reluctantly move my focus from his abdomen to his eyes. And that's when I notice how blue they are. I don't think I've ever noticed the color of his eyes before. But they're not just blue. They're a type of blue that looks almost green in a certain lighting. It's rare to find color changing eyes, it's almost like they're special and diff-

"Monica." I jump slightly at the sound of my name only to find my mother walking towards me.

"Mom." I remove my hand from Chandler and take a step forward. "What are you doing here?" It's soft, and forced, as I look around to find a few coworkers eyeing me.

"Well, you seemed distant and hungry so I decided to stop by your place of work and take you out for breakfast. You need to eat, Dear."

I shake my head "How can you tell if I'm hungry, we hardly spoke?" Anger is rising within me. I really don't have time to grab a bite.

"Exactly. You don't speak for very long when you are hungry."

Frustrated, my hands rub the tension from my temple and I nod. "Okay, fine. But it needs to be quick. I have a lot of work to do." I take another step towards her.

"Wait, aren't you forgetting something..." She motions to Chandler behind me.

My eyes widen as I share a silent " _don't you dare mention anything_ " with him. "Mr. Bing, Judy Geller. Judy Geller, Mr. Bing."

"We've already met, Dear." She chuckles. "I'm talking about your permission to leave."

Does she think this is high school? I don't need permission to leave. As long as I get my work done on time I can come and go as I please, I'm an adult.

I look back at Chandler with a clenched jaw.

He looks down at his watch "Board meeting at 10. Be back by then and we should be good."

I nod and take my mothers arm; dragging her out of there.

The restaurant she picks is crowded, the waiters are running from table to table trying to get customers in and out. I remember working as a waiter trying to earn money for my college textbooks. It was a nightmare. I swore every morning before my shift that I was never going back, today was the day that I was going to quit. But I never brought up the courage to do it. I was afraid no one else would want me and I'd soon be scavenging for food off the street.

I've been in their position, which is why I'm patiently awaiting their service.

"So how long were you planning on keeping it from me?"

My mothers voice startles me. "What?"

"You're married."

I chuckle, uneasy. "No I'm not." I avoid eye contact, trying desperately to hide my lie.

"Sweetheart, I saw the way you looked at him when I walked in. Your ring finger is red from where you ripped off the jewelry. There is only one explanation."

Closing my eyes, I begin to explain myself knowing far too well hiding it isn't worth the headache. "Okay, I know it was a horrible mistake. I mean, how could I screw up so badly? It's not like me to be so reckless." I begin to panic. "I have the papers. We are getting an annulment and soon this whole drunken marriage will be over." I assure her, fiddling with my napkin.

"Don't you ever give yourself a break." She says calmly. I thought for sure she would be criticizing my actions along with me.

Swallowing the lump in my throat, I look at her with a concerned expression.

"Honey, don't get out of this." She leans back in her chair and I shake my head, confused.

"What?"

"Don't end this marriage." She states "You're in love with him."

Laughing, I look away "I am not!" How can she even say that? Who is she to say how I feel, she is hardly around. I just want to cry. I'm under so much stress with work, this marriage, my family, my new family, this marriage...

"Look at me." I shake my head, begging the tears not to fall. "Look at me." With a sigh, I turn my eyes to meet my mothers "You're in love with him and he's in love with you. I can tell."

"Oh, please. You saw us for two seconds."

"Try two minutes." She raises her eyebrows "It also helps that I am your mother and I know you better than anyone." She pauses "What are you afraid of?"

I bite my lip and look away before meeting her eyes once more. "Sharks, bears, leaving the house with the flat iron on..."

"Getting your heart broken?" She adds

I shake my head "No." Then I realize it's true and face it "Yes." I nod, softly.

"Well, I'll tell you what, Sweetie. Get over it." I watch my mother with wonder "Being in love with someone who loves you and not going for it just because you're scared..." She shakes her head "Well, trust me, you're gonna miss out on an awful lot."

I look deep into her eyes and sigh softly. "But you haven't had every guy walk out on you."

"Did you ever think that if they didn't, than you wouldn't have ended up with Chandler?" She leans forward and touches my hand consolingly before speaking softly. "When it's the right guy...he won't leave."

I look down at her hand in mine.

And it's only Monday.


	12. Other Plans

**Other Plans** \- Chan POV

* * *

Peeling off my sweaty bunker gear I lean against the wall for support. I can't believe the night I had. This quick fire turned into a 7 hour water battle when the gas pipe burst. I was by the truck unwinding more of the hose when the explosion happened. The pressure of the impact pushed everyone from their feet.

I couldn't believe what I was witnessing. I didn't even weigh the possibilities; I just jumped in and pulled a few men from the ground. They said this job was unpredictable, but I never imagined the game would turn so quickly.

Slipping one arm, then the other through my suspenders, I let them drop at my side. I don't wear the excessive amount of gear the other men who are actually doing the job wear. My uniform usually consists of jeans, boots, and a FDNY navy blue T. But when I decided to take action instead of watch my buddies struggle, I grabbed a coat and became apart of the action.

It was life changing. I never thought something so heroic and dangerous would open my eyes to different possibilities in the workforce. I thought my reason for being here was to provide new opportunities for young entrepreneurs. These entrepreneurs would pitch their business or product and I would research if their level of expertise along with the type of audience they are capturing, are worth marketing for. When it is all said and done, new businesses have a 45% success rate.

It's good money, I'm not going to hide it. But is it what I am meant to do? That, I'm not so sure about.

It's been two weeks since karaoke night turned into Elvis pronouncing two intoxicated individuals husband and wife. For two weeks I refused to sign the papers that ended any possible future the two of us could create. I know it can be frustrating for her and selfish for me to refuse an act so simple. But I feel like I am actually growing on her. She seems more comfortable and laid back than she was at the beginning of this incident. So I guess that's an improvement.

It hurts knowing that my parents and even grandparents were more successful at this marriage thing than I am. I see the way they look at each other and grow old with one another. After decades of marriage they still manage to find something to talk about as they learn a little more about each other each day. I want that. I want that so badly that my drunken state took that fantasy and made it a reality. It's too easy to get out of a marriage these days. I feel like no one ever fights for their wife anymore. You make one mistake and your ring is gone. It's horrible.

A few nights ago I actually thought I was falling in love with Monica. I walked in the apartment and she was at the sink singing her heart away as she made dinner. She didn't see me, of course. But she looked so peaceful and carefree like nothing was bothering her...or better yet, someone.

Grabbing the ends of my shirt, I pull it over my head and let my body breathe. I hear a few men whistle teasingly which causes my body to react with embarrassment.

"Somebody's been working out." They holler

"Shut up." I reach for a towel to wipe my face. I wasn't planning on showering here, just getting cleaned up will do.

"Seriously, you need to join the force full time." Tom starts hanging up his gear "What you did tonight was amazing. We could use a guy like you."

Shaking my head, I throw the towel in the hamper. "I can't." I say, simply declining his offer without reason.

"Well," He moves towards the showers "For what it's worth, you did good, Bing." He says before disappearing in the steam.

 _You did good Bing._ Those words stick with me the entire drive home. I can not stop thinking about what Tom said.

Shaking the idea out of my head, I remember I can't. I can't leave my father's business. It's been in the family for generations. It's not like you can just hand it over to some Anderson guy or a Harperfield. It's _Bing's Advertisement_. I'm _in_ the name. And when the company grows worldly it's not something you just throw away.

However, handing over my office to the next generation of Bing's is not exactly part of the plan, either. I don't want my kids to think that they _need_ to carry on the tradition. If they want to be an Astronaut or an Architect or even a Fashion Designer than I'm not going to stand in their way. I don't want them to have the same regrets as I did...As I do.

Pulling into the parking garage across the street, I drive straight up to the second level before turning off the engine. My jeans are covered in dirt and my hands are dry. One look at me and you will see the day I've had. My FDNY shirt that I'm wearing is the last spare from my locker which means I need to do laundry soon. But right now, I just want to get cleaned up and have a beer.

Reaching for the knob of apartment 20, I don't waste time before entering.

Walking in, I see Rachel on the couch gently pushing Monica up and towards me. She whispers something that I don't quite hear as I set down my keys on the counter. I don't even have time to take off my coat as Rachel stands.

"Well, I better get out of here." She shoves Monica slightly as she makes her way to the door. "She is about to make you _very_ happy..." She sings as she passes me before disappearing down the hallway.

I look back at Monica "How are you going to make me _very_ happy..?" I mimic, closing the door behind Rachel.

"Well, Chandler..." Monica starts rather hesitantly as she enters the kitchen.

"Yes?"

She looks over my appearance as she stumbles for her words. "I was thinking..." She pauses, looking away quickly "I was just thinking that..."

"Come on, tell me." I tease, shoving her shoulder slightly as I grow impatient. I don't like anticipation.

"Um...I was thinking..." Looking deep into my eyes she says the next part fast "About buttermilk."

"Buttermilk?" I repeat

Clearing her throat, she plays with her bottom lip as she heads towards the coat rack. "Yeah. I'm going to go to the store and pick up some buttermilk so I can make those pancakes you love."

I turn so my eyes never leave her.

She just nods as she puts on her coat and reaches for the door handle. Before opening it, she looks back at me and without making eye contact she speaks "Oh, and, do you want to go out with me tonight, to Jazz Night? On a date?" She finds my eyes and smiles nervously "Okay, bye." On that note she leaves; closing the door behind her.

Smiling, I wait a second or two before I open it back up only to find her standing on the other side.

"I'd love too." I confirm.

Sighing with relief, Monica's whole body relaxes as she points to the stairs. "Okay, great, I'm gonna go now."

A date. I'm going on a date with Monica Geller.

Over the course of these past few weeks I've stayed at my place only once and that was because I got back so late I didn't want to wake up anyone walking into the apartment. I've showered here, ate breakfast here, and lounged here. I continue to sleep on the couch, but over time Monica and Rachel made my staying here feel completely normal. She stopped shoving me towards the exit and began to set the table for three instead of two.

I keep more clothes at the firehouse than I do here and I don't yet have my favorite mug in the cabinets. Every so often Monica jokes and asks "how long are you in town for." I laugh and respond with "I can't leave until my American citizenship comes through." I don't know why, but every time I say that my voice molds into what can only be described as a spy working for the Russian Mafia.

My wrist meets my eye line and I read the time on my watch. It's reaching 4'o'clock which means I have a few hours before our date.

I want to get her some flowers, this is a big occasion. I think I'll run down to the shop on the corner and pick up a dozen roses before our date.

Grabbing my keys I head back out the door. There is this little coffee shop below us that seems to be their hangout. I think I'll get the flowers and see if Monica is down there because I have a question I'd like to ask before our date.

More like a followup question.

Walking into Central Perk I spot Monica and Rachel at the counter and I head towards them.

"Hey, Babe." She turns by the sound of my voice "These are for you." I hand them to her before pecking her on the cheek.

"Oh, flowers. How sweet." She grins "Uh, you're a little early for our date." She glances at her watch "Like, oh, three hours."

"I'm not here for our date..." I spin her around so we can face Rachel " _We_ are going on a date, tonight." I want to shout it from the rooftops!

"Yeah, I know. You're welcome." She admits.

"So, listen." I face Monica once more "I was thinking, since you asked me out on a date, I'd reciprocate." I shove my hands in my pockets, something I've grown to do when I was nervous "So, what do you think about a little drive out to the Hampton's on Sunday?"

"So another date?" She questions, and I nod. "Another date." She repeats, looking back at Rachel to hand her the flowers. "The Hampton's thing, that's another date, right?" She leaves my side and moves over to the couch.

"Uh, yeah, because we're dating." I grin, sitting down on the rustic couch as she paces.

"No. No, no, no, no." She chuckles "See, we're just going on _a_ date. There's no "ing"." She looks around "Yeah, I thought we'd come here to Jazz Night. And see how I feel after that, okay?"

Monica moves across me so she is on her way back to the bar when I speak, stopping her. "Okay, um, see how you feel?" I question, standing up so we're eye to eye. "I thought this date was about both of us?"

"Of course, yeah. Of course." She brushes it off "I'm just afraid that one of us could possibly be more into it than the other one, and I wouldn't want him...or her...to get their hopes up and end up being upset when it doesn't work out." She turns around.

" _When_ it doesn't work out."

She stops and slowly turns "I said "if"." She points.

"No, you said "when"." My voice sounds more hurt than before, the excitement is gone as I find concern in her eyes. "Why'd you even ask me out, Mon?"

She shrugs "'Cause I thought it would be fun." Pausing, she continues "You know, Jazz Night..."

"Yeah, well, you're doing everything you can to make it not fun." I take a step closer. "It's like you're taking two steps forward and then you take 20 steps back." Shaking my head, I add "You know, I was so looking forward to tonight. It was like, I was finally..." Sighing, I don't continue; I don't have to. My eyes say it all. "You know what? Forget it, all right?" I turn towards the exit "Date's off."

A few hours go by. I am alone with my thoughts and really have a moment to think about this marriage and what it's worth. It's been a few weeks and it doesn't seem like we are really moving anywhere. She still wants me out, and I'm trying to be patient, but there is only so long I can wait until I lose all hope.

I can hear the jazz music before I even reach the coffee house. The doors are propped open, welcoming the public. The lights are dimmed, furniture is moved about the room to make space for the band; I would have never recognized what this shop use to be, have I not seen it before.

I slowly walk in with my hands in my pockets. Most men are dressed in a suit and tie while I'm sporting jeans and a button down.

I spot Monica on the couch in a black dress with her phone in her hands and I make my way over there.

"Hey." I say softly, grabbing her attention.

"Hi." She repeats, standing up "I was just calling you." She motions to the phone as I begin to close the gap between us. "You still mad at me?" She cocks her head to the side.

"No, no. I was, but..." Pausing, I shake my head. "I'm really sorry..."

"No, I'm sorry." She cuts me off "I totally overreacted."

"Well, that's just because I pushed you. Just like I've been pushing you every day since we got married." Taking a deep breath, I reach for her hand. "Mon..." Sitting down on the couch, I force her to join me "I want to be with you." Pausing, I add "But more than that, I want you to be happy. And...you're not."

She looks down at our intertwined fingers quietly before reaching my eyes once more.

"I don't know what else to do. Except to listen to you..." I search her eyes for answers but there are none. "...And to give you what you've been asking for all along." Now it's my turn to look down at our hands. Her wedding band is loose from improper measurements but I quickly shake that from my thoughts as I gently let her hand go. "Um..." I meet her eyes "My lawyer's gonna meet me here any minute." I nod softly. "I'm gonna sign the annulment papers."

Her expression is blank. She doesn't shake her head or say anything, as her eyes slowly leave mine.

"Excuse me." Standing up, Monica walks past me and to the tables outside. I watch as Rachel follows her and I give them a minute. I'm sure she needs her best friend right now; my company would just make it worse.

The music is soft and mellow as a singer joins the band. They slow things down a bit as they set the mood, knowing they will be going late into the night.

When I see Rachel come in through the doors alone, I take that as my opportunity to go check on Monica.

Standing up, I walk straight outside. It doesn't take me long to find her sitting at a single table with her head down. Without thinking, as if it was a habit of ours, I step over and reach out my hand.

Looking up to see who it is, Monica slowly sits up straighter. When she see's my awaiting hand, she takes it without question and I pull her to her feet and over to the little patch of road. Pulling her in close, my arm cradles her back as we softly sway to the music from inside.

We only dance for a minute or so before I hear my name being called.

"Chandler."

We part slightly. My lawyer stands a few feet away patting his briefcase before entering the cafe in search for an area to do business.

Breaking away from Monica completely, we follow him to a quiet table in the corner.

"Are you Chandler's lawyer?" Rachel walks over when she sees us enter.

"Yes, I am." He opens his briefcase and retrieves the documents.

"Are those the annulment paper?"

Now it's my turn to answer "Yeah, Rachel, they are." I say it with a slight edge to my voice. I just want to get this done and over with. I really don't have time to fill everyone in.

"Okay, let's get these signed." Sitting down on the far end, Monica grabs the seat right across from me as my lawyer sets the appropriate paper in front of us.

"Hey, how about some champagne to toast the occasion?" Rachel shrugs and runs off to get a bottle before anyone has a chance to respond.

Handing Monica a pen, he stands over her shoulder "Okay, ladies first."

Her eyes meet mine for the first time since we reentered the coffee shop. Clicking it open, she hesitates slightly. Her hand fiddles around, not immediately putting the pen to paper when Rachel returns with two glasses of wine.

"Oh, my God." She trips, making the champagne spill everywhere, causing Monica and I to jump up and away from the mess. "Oh, God, I'm such a klutz!" She grabs the documents and tries to wipe them off. "I am so sorry."

"Wait, wait wait! You'll smear everything." My lawyer tries to jump into the mess but it's too late. Rachel already made it worse.

"Oh, God, I feel like such an idiot." She begins to tear the papers from their staples. "You can't even read a thing." She throws her hands up and that's when my lawyer gives up trying.

"Damn!" He looks up so he can meet Rachel's eyes "Now I'm gonna have to get a new set of copies, and Thanksgiving is next week, and I'm out of town." Sighing, he turns to me "Chandler, can this wait a few days?"

I glance over at Monica by my side, trying to hide my smirk "Is that okay with you?"

She too tries to hold back her smile. "Well, sure, we don't want to ruin the man's Thanksgiving."

"Look, I am so sorry." Rachel peeks into our little circle "Why don't you guys go finish your little dance and I'll help Mr. Attorney clean up?" She pats him on the back.

Monica sets down her pen before we slip away and join the other married couples on the dance floor.


	13. Thanksgiving

**Thanksgiving** \- Mon POV

* * *

I am up hours before the sun. This is my favorite holiday and I'm not about to waste it sleeping in. My hair is a mess, there is not a single space free on my counter, and my sink is full of dirty dishes. However, my only concern at the moment is the turkey.

The bird has been in the oven for hours and it's only 11; it's got another 2 hours to go before it's Paula Dean acceptable. I'm making pretty good time; the potatoes are mashed and the cranberry's are sauced. There isn't much else to do besides set the table and make sure Rachel picks up the pies from the bakery down the street.

She wanted to help this year. At first, she wanted to take on the 25 pound fowl but I didn't want to ruin everyone's appetite. So I gave her dessert. The problem is, she forgot to go to the store for the ingredients, making us revert back to the original plan. Pies.

"Aw, come on!"

Oh, yeah, and Chandler's still here.

Oddly, I don't mind. It's kind of nice having a man around for the holidays. It gets my parents off my back, that's for sure.

I'm sure my mother told my dad when I confessed at brunch the other day. It's not like her to keep news in, especially not this long. However, I haven't heard from them since, so maybe she didn't say anything? Either way, they should be here for dinner and something will be said.

"Do you always watch football on Thanksgiving?" I question causing him to slowly turn in my direction.

"It's football babe, you have to watch football on Thanksgiving. It's the American thing to do." He informs me

"Since..."

"I don't know, since 1966 or something. You mean to tell me," He turns so he is mostly facing me now, "Your father never watched football while your mother cooked the turkey?"

Shaking my head, I think back to when I was a kid "No, we usually fought him to watch the parade instead."

"Did you go to the parade or just watch it on T.V?" He questions, actually interested in my life story.

"Oh no, we just watched it at home." Setting down my spoon, I walk over the two steps to the sink to start cleaning this mess up. "My Nana was living with us for a while and she was too fragile to go out in this cold so my brother and I sat down on the couch with a blanket and watched the Broadway performances from our living-room."

"That must have been fun." He stands up to join me in the kitchen.

"Yeah, it was." Smiling, I lean back against the counter as he begins to close the gap between us. Swallowing the lump in my throat, I take a deep breath as he brings his thumb up to my cheek.

"You've got some flower..."

Oh, God.

His breath is warm against my skin. His touch gentle as his eyes speak what is on his mind.

"Hey, Mon..."

We jump apart as Rachel burst through the door carrying a shitload of pies.

"Rache, I said two." I chuckle, remaining where I am. If she made it this far, surely she can clear the kitchen by herself.

"Yeah, but they had dozens of flavors!" She informs me of something I was already aware of. "So I thought, why not!"

"I can give you three reasons _"why not"_." My oven space, my credit card bill, my ability to fit into a size 2.

Chandler steps back as we feud, so he can continue watching his football game. However, instead of sitting down right away he changes the channel to the parade. He leans back and stretches his body out so he takes up most of the couch. His hair is combed the usual way; the way that use to drive me insane! But somehow, through this last month we've spent together, I've grown to really love it; almost to the point where I can't resist but to gently touch the spiked edges.

"What are you doing?"

I jump, forgetting Rachel was there trying to communicate with me.

"N-Nothing." I stammer, resuming my task before the family gets here.

She gasps, when I reluctantly glance back at Chandler on the couch as he gently chuckles. "You are totally checking him out!" She nudges me.

I hate that! I hate when people tease me and get in my grill like that. God, why can't I check out my husband without being judged?

"Please, I was not." I roll my eyes, avoiding contact with Rachel as I wipe down the table. "I was just making sure he wasn't putting his feet up on my coffee table."

Rachel looks over at the boss for a moment before reporting back to me. "He is using a coaster, I think footprints are the least of your worries." She observes

Oh, God, he _is_ perfect.

Suddenly, Chandler stands and heads towards us. "Anything I can do to help?"

"Um..." I look around me "Not really." I reach out to grab the bag of yams "Unless you feel like preparing these?"

"Yeah, of course." He grabs them from my grip without hesitation and finds a seat at the table to start peeling.

Rachel eyes us but doesn't say anything, instead she walks around to retrieve a drink from the fridge. "So when is Ross getting here, usually he is here by now."

I look at the clock above my fridge "I don't know, he is pretty good at arriving on time-"

Just then, the door swings open and in runs Ben followed by an exhausted but cheerful Ross. "Hey! Happy Thanksgiving!" He walks over to peck me on the cheek and hug Rachel, stopping short of Chandler. "Oh, hey man, I didn't expect to see you here."

I quickly jump in "Yeah, Chandler didn't have plans for the holiday so we invited him over here." I state, eyeing him carefully to which he nods and shakes my brothers hand.

"It's great to see you, again."

"You, too." Ross then turns to me as I start putting the clean dishes back in their respective places. "Sorry, about Ben. Carol got sick last night and didn't want him to catch it so I offered to pick him up."

"Not a problem." I smile, looking back at my nephew plopped in from of the T.V. "Hey, Ben, do you want to come help me set the table? Grandma and Grandpa should be here soon."

Like a spring, he jumps up and runs back into the kitchen. He is apparently only capable of one speed.

"Oh, I should move..." Chandler begins cleaning up his mess when I stop him.

"No, you're good." I set my hand on his shoulder "Besides, no one really eats the yams." I admit

He gasps, looking up at me but I'm too busy getting the silverware out for Ben to place. "You put me in charge of something that won't be touched?"

"It'll be touched." I assure, looking for the proper word "More like forked around." I say slowly, trying desperately to hide my grin but it doesn't help as everyone around me laughs.

"Oh, you all laugh now. I'm going to prepare these to expertise that every year you will beg me to come back and make my special yams."

The front door opens and in walks my mom and dad. "It's toasty in here, isn't it dear?"

And so it begins.

"Happy Thanksgiving." I walk over to retrieve their coats.

"Happy Thanksgiving." My dad smiles "I am starving, your mother didn't allow me to eat today afraid it would ruin my appetite." He informs the crowd "But I always eat on Thanksgiving; all day."

"I believe you, dad." I hang up their coats "Why don't you watch the game, dinner should be ready in about 30 minutes."

"30 minutes?" My mom questions, "If it wasn't going to be ready at 12 then why did you tell us to get here so early?"

I sigh "Sorry, I misjudged the size of the turkey. It's a bigger one this year, I really think you're going to love it. I got it from-"

"Who is that?"

All eyes turn to Chandler working hard at the yams and Ben trying his best to set the table around him.

"Oh, him...he's just my-"

"That's Monica's husband, Jack. The one I was trying to tell you about but you fell asleep. Remember?"

My hand finds my forehead as I try desperately to hide my embarrassment.

Well, shit.

I hear the table squeak as Chandler stands and makes his way to my father. "It's very nice to finally meet you, Sir. I haven't heard much about you but here is a little bit about me." He stands a few feet away "I'm the owner of-"

"Husband!" Ross yells, just now taking in the news. "Husband?" He moves closer, and I quickly grab Chandler's arm and move in front of him.

"Ross, wait." I place my hand on his chest, stopping him. "Just once, stop trying to be my protective older brother and support me." I argue "Yes, it was sudden, but you're not one to judge. You've been married and divorced twice before I even said "I do" so please, just once, support me."

He takes a step back, still confused "How, when?"

I lean back against Chandler and thankfully, he keeps me up "It happened in Atlantic City." I start, slowly "Four weeks ago."

"Four weeks!" He yells again.

I've lost my dads interest at this point. He was never my main concern, though. It was Ross.

"Yes, but listen, we were drunk and stupid and maybe even high, I honestly don't remember much. But we are working things out. We are going to fix this." I say mostly to Ross but I include everyone in on our plans.

"I just can't believe you were so reckless. That's not like you, Monica."

"No. You're not allowed to put that all on me, Okay?" I point my finger at him, on the verge of tears. I'm not good at handling stress. I am a very emotional person. "I try so hard to make the perfect life. I only drink after 7 and I never go out on a weekday. I wasted my 20's trying to follow "Ross's Good Deeds" and I'm sick and tired of trying to live up to your expectations." Shaking my head, I take a step towards my room "From dad I would have expected judgement, but not from you."

Stepping in my room, I close my door but it doesn't completely cut out the noise on the other side.

"I should go talk to her..." I hear my brother say but someone stops him.

"No, let me."

"I'm her brother-"

"-I'm her husband."

It's quiet for a moment before I hear a soft knock on my door just before it opens.

"Mon..." Chandler shuts the door behind him but doesn't fully enter. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, It's not your fault my brother is an ass." I stand from my bed and look out the window at the falling snow.

It's really coming down.

"I should have had your back, but instead I just stood there like a coward."

I don't say anything, instead, I let him speak.

"What do you want me to say?"

"Whatever you want to say. It's a free country." I point out the obvious.

"Look," He steps further into my room and takes in his surroundings but I don't turn around, instead, I watch the children across the street play in the snow. "I get what's going on. What happened tonight must have killed you..." I shrug it off "You probably feel angry and betrayed and hurt..." I shrug some more. "Look, I love the Giants too, but they can't win them all."

It's hard, too hard, I have to laugh. Turning around with a smile I watch as he grins, too.

"Hey, I made you laugh! That's gotta count for something."

"That wasn't fair." I argue.

He shakes his head "All is fair in love and war."

I cock my head to the side and watch him through the darkness of my room. "And which is this?" I question, softly.

It's his turn to shrug as he closes the gap between us. "A little bit of both." His arm wraps around my waist as he brings us together; leaving no room for Jesus.

Slowly, but anxious, I crash his lips with mine. Smoothly, I bring my arms around his neck, keeping him from parting us. I was completely unprepared. You would think that after all the hours I'd spent with Rachel - watching him talk, laugh and frown - that I would know all there was to know about his lips. But I hadn't imagined how warm they would feel pressed up against my own.

Soft but eager, Chandler gently bits my lower lip, eating my mouth, demanding and crushing me with energy. His stubble may leave a bruise on my chin in the morning but I don't mind. I want to feel the bruises, I want to remember this kiss.

His free hand grabs my face, steadying us and before I realize what is happening, he pulls back. "Monica..." He holds me a few millimeters from his lips, enough to keep me from touching him. Just feeling his breath on my face is getting me wound up.

I can't take it anymore. "Hm?" Leaning forward, I capture his lips with mine once more; I wasn't finished.

"I swear to God," He pecks me one last time before fully pulling us apart. "I'm going to make you so happy."

I smile, running my hands through his locks, not ready to let him go just yet. "Well, I'm so very convinced to that."

"I'm going to give you everything you've ever dreamed of."

"Okay." I run my hands over his shoulder and down to his chest.

"And that's why, I'm going to go back to my place now..." He loosens his grip on me.

Wait, what? "Well, I did not dream that."

"Mon, look," He looks deep into my eyes before tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. "From the second we got married you said this relationship wouldn't work because we did everything backwards." I sigh, breaking eye contact for a second "But look, we've come so far and I wanna do things right. Okay?" A small smile forms on my lips as I nod "I wanna give you everything you've ever wanted. The courting, the dating, the wooing." He smiles "I don't want you to have any regrets about us. So, I, am going to go sleep at my house..." He points to the exit, taking a step away from me. "Okay?"

I nod "Okay."

He is just about at the door when he looks back and shakes his head before rushing back to me.

Our lips crash once more, making this one last longer than the first. He about knocks me off my feet from the impact, but I don't mind.

We're newlyweds. It's exciting.


	14. Charmed

**Charmed** Chan - POV

* * *

The boardroom is more rowdy than usual. My employees are talking among themselves as I set up my presentation. We are just waiting on a few more people and if the damn easel would latch then I can continue but...

I wince when my finger gets caught and I immediately pull it away to try and wave the pain free before it starts throbbing.

I hate Monday's. I've actually considered closing the office one Monday out of the month, but even that single day will damage my business.

"Need some help." I look over to find Ashley taking the easel from my grip and setting it up in the corner.

"Thanks." I mumble, bringing my glasses back in front of my eyes before they leave an indent in my hairline. "Hey, do you mind showing me how you did that?" It's best I take notes for next time so I don't look like a fool.

"Oh," She glances at me to make sure I'm watching before showing me the best way to set up a presentation. "There's a latch, you just slide it into place and it won't close on you next time."

I scratch my head; there is no way that was there before. "I'll have to remember that." Smiling, I let her take a seat so I can finish putting everything in place.

Just as I turn to shut the door for a quieter room, Monica and Rachel walk in. "Nice of you to join us." I mutter, making eye contact with mostly Monica.

"We were stuck behind Accounting on the fourth floor." She jokes, taking a seat at the far end of the table.

"So, how was everyone's holiday?" I ask and a majority of them answer back. "Good, I'm glad." I remain standing at the head of the table as I flip open the spreadsheet that contains our numbers. "Last years revenue was reaching quarterly numbers before we even had a chance to get our bigger sales out." Moving over to the easel where I took the opportunity to enlarge the graphs for everyone to see, I point out our old chart compared to this years. "Now, if we continue to get our manufactured goods out of the warehouse and into the stores than we are looking at a whole new incline." I point out where the sale line spikes "The speed we are going right now is half of what we need for this holiday season." I admit, looking back at my team "We need to find our motivation. There are going to be sacrifices that we need to make, but they will all be worth it, I promise." I flip the chart to reveal another graph.

"In the past year alone BAA's transition from shelf items to new inventions has opened new doors for the company." Circling the table, I point out our objectives "We need new ads, better logos and greater products. This is going to take time, yes, and long hours are expected."

Slowly, Monica's hand goes up and I'm caught off guard.

"Yeah?" I ask, a slight smile pulling at my lips.

"So, when you say we need to be motivated...how do you expect us to do that?" She questions "Is there a prize for whoever gets the most sales, or do you just mean donuts in the break-room?"

"I could go for a nice big bonus check at the end of the year."

Everyone looks back at Quiet Quinn. "I like the way you think, Que." Monica nods, "You'd be a great addition to my team if this were to turn competitive."

The room starts to get rowdy again and I quickly try to turn it "Hold on, hold on, quiet down." I hold up my hands, trying to grab everyone's attention. "This isn't a competition and no one is getting a greater check than everyone else." I close the spreadsheet and lean forward on the table. "Look, if we get the same amount of inventory out as last year, then we aren't making any revenue." I tell them, "We need to boost our sales or cooperate is going to see this building as a waste and everyone will be out of the job." I think this is the quietest they've been all day. I think I finally got to them. "Suggestions?"

Without hesitation, five hands go up with answers to improve our sales.

About two hours later, I'm cleaning up the paperwork we rummaged through to see where we stand. The conference room is clearing out and I'm left alone with the damn easel again.

"Great speech, Mr. Bing."

Or at least I thought I was alone.

"Well, I'm glad you dug it, Mrs. Bing..." I turn around and my heart stops.

"Hey, Chandler, I found your-" Monica walks through the door with my favorite tie in hand. "Um, your..." She looks down and fiddles with the silk fabric that cost me fifty bucks. I was looking for that tie this morning before I left. She probably found it in the cushion of the couch after I was already on my way to work.

"Mrs. Bing?"

"Yeah?" Monica darts at the sound of her suffix and my last name smooched together. "Wait, what?" She looks back at me.

I look between Monica and Ashley. Neither looks like they are about to speak so I take a shot at it.

"What?"

Ashley laughs nervously. "You just called me Mrs. Bing."

I look up, confused.

"Did he?" Monica questions, scratching her head "I didn't hear it. Did you hear it?"

"I didn't hear it." I'm quick to say.

She eyes us skeptically. "You two are weird." She mutters, heading for the door.

"See ya, Ash."

"Bye, Ashley!" I wave.

We wait a few minutes, neither of us moving an inch.

"Do they know?" She asks, too afraid to turn around and find out for herself if the office is eyeing us behind this glass room.

I look from wall to wall but everything seems rather normal. "I don't think so." I whisper, to which Monica sighs with relief.

She begins to walk towards me, my tie still in her grip. "I found your article of clothing under my couch." She presses it against my chest and I smile.

"You would find it in your bed if you let me sleep there-"

"You said you wanted to take it slow." She states.

"Ugh." It is actually frustrating wanting someone so bad but not physically able to have them. "I meant slow with the whole sexting and foreplay. I'd still like to sleep in the same bed as you."

She smiles and it actually kills me. "I just want it to be special." And there it is, the puppy dog eyes that I can't resist. "Look, I actually came back in here to ask you something."

Smiling, my whole body tingles with excitement. "Yeah?"

"Okay, I know you said I can't ask you anything about our date tonight-"

"I'm not telling you anything." I shake my head, resuming my cleanup.

"Okay, but," She takes a step closer "I just need to know what to wear." She begins "Now, should I dress in my best formal or does the restaurant have a playground?"

I laugh out loud. "You really think I will take you to McDonald's?"

She shrugs, "Well, I don't know. I've never been on a date with you before."

"I can assure you, it'll be nice."

Smiling, Monica stretches with joy "Okay, I should go now." Without a kiss, or even a hug, Monica heads for the door. Just when I was loosing all hope for affection, she turns around and flashes her dimples one final time. "I'll see you tonight."

I watch the door as she leaves; hanging onto her scent until it completely vanishes from the room. Grabbing my final documents, I make my way to the office.

I have so much work to catch up on. I've been falling behind, focusing on other things and losing sight of what I've been working towards my whole life. But at the same time, I've been fighting for what I want, having fun and finding where my heart truly lies.

I actually understand my meaning here. And I know that may sound cheesy and cliche, but it's the truth. I really believe I am where I should be.

I'm not fully through the door when I hear my office phone ringing. Quickly, I put down my paperwork and hurry to answer it.

"Bing."

"-Dong, the witch is dead..." He laughs and I roll my eyes. "Aw, man, that was too easy. You need another pick-up line."

"Hey, Joe." Walking around, I sit down and slouch back. "Did you just call to insult my last name?" I ask, starting to organize my desk before it gets out of hand.

"What, no. I called to see if you wanted to meet up for some lunch? I'm starving."

I look over at my wall of world clocks and find that it is exactly 12:01. Joey never misses a chance to eat. "How does 12:30 sound?"

"Okay, I'll meet you in the hallway-"

"Wait, you're here?" Standing up, I move to look out my window to find my best friend down the hall talking to my employees. Hanging up without a goodbye, I open my door and meet my best friend. "Ah, what are you doing, Joe?" I ask, stuffing my hands in my pockets as my employees scram and hurry back to work.

"Oh hey! You ready?"

Looking back at my office wide open, I ask for five minutes. "I just need to lock up my things and grab my wallet."

"You don't keep your wallet in your back pocket?" He questions, following me.

Shaking my head, I explain. "I don't want it to leave a mark on my ass. These are my favorite pressed pants."

"You know, Rachel said that Monica is a neat freak, too. You guys are practically perfect for each other." He steps in my office "Good thing you guys hooked up."

"Shhh!" I hush, quickly closing the door behind him. "Okay, two things. When did you talk to Rachel? And do you want the whole office to hear? Keep it down." I reach for my jacket "Besides, we never hooked up. We got hitched. There's a difference."

"You're the boss, who cares what the office thinks." He points out "And I will have you know, Rachel and I created a close bond the night we left the two of you love birds at the bar. We may not have had as much fun as you guys that night." He winks at me to which I shake my head confused. "But we've been talking and hanging out. I actually have a friend who is a girl and nothing more. I'm turning into you."

"Turning into me?" I question

"Yeah, you always make friends with women but never date them." He thinks "Something about their personality and there is more to it than love..." He shrugs

Grabbing my jacket, I swing it over my shoulders "I will have you know, my method of dating is working." I lean in with a whisper "Monica and I are going on a date, tonight."

"Get out!" He gasps

"I just might, tonight."

"You actually charmed her?" He questions

Looking out my window, I find my girl laughing with Rachel 30 feet away. Only 30 feet but it feels like miles. Her dimples shine through her smile and her eyes are glassed over with tears of joy. I actually find myself smiling along with her just by the thought of her happiness.

She is no longer pushing me away, but pulling me closer. There are times that we will make excuses just to be with each other. A couple times, I'd be in the kitchen making a snack and she'd just be getting out of the shower. Instead of her heading straight for her bedroom like before, she'd join me dressed in only a robe. There are other times where we'd brush against each other as we past even with all the room in the world to get by. Something about that interaction is necessary for us to go about our days.

I know it's silly, and there is no need for these little actions, however, I feel like we are making up for lost time. We are still in the beginning stages of our relationship even though we jumped to the biggest part of our lives. And I can't help but think..."Yeah, I charmed her."


	15. Up All Night

**Up All Night** \- Mon POV

* * *

 _Oh, God._

 _My whole body is tingling as shivers run from my lips to my pelvis._

 _I run my fingers through his thick hair. The oil that keeps his layers groomed is the same scent that I've been smelling for years. It's his scent. The scent that he carries around the office every day._

 _Oh, God. The office._

 _I thrust my hips again and a moan escapes his body._

 _"More,"_

 _My eyes are closed, and my head thrown back. I need more._

 _I find myself pushing his head further between my legs as his tongue goes deeper. It takes every ounce of my self-control not to break his nose as my legs reluctantly squeeze the man pleasuring me._

 _"Chandler, please..." I moan, my mouth a gap right before he pulls his head away and replaces it with something bigger; something harder._

 _I fall back on his desk from the impact. His arms wrap around my form to steady me as he watches each thrust._

 _I bite my lower lip to keep from screaming. Oh, God, I need more._

 _My hands go around him to squeeze his bare ass._

 _He pulls away to the point he is almost out of me before ramming back in. Our bodies are covered in sweat as we hold each other; both of us on the path of no return._

 _The building is dark as the night gets later. Our clothes are thrown about the room, the only thing left is his tie around my neck as it drapes loosely between my breast._

 _"I'm gonna..." He breaths "So close..." He throws his head back "Where..."_

 _"Right..." I squeeze his ass and push him closer so he's all the way in me "There..."_

 _He releases right before his body gives in and he falls forward._

I sit up in a cold sweat, breathing heavily. My head is spinning as I try to gather where I'm at.

Looking around the dark room, I find the alarm clock reading 2:34 a.m. before it quickly changes to 2:35.

With a sigh, I fall on my back and turn on my side.

I can't believe I just dreamed that. I've never even imagined a sex life with Mr. Bing two months ago, and to visualize it with such detail is frightening. We haven't even slept together, yet. Is this a sign that I want to? Does he want to? Does he dream about it too or am I just horny?

I can't sleep with these thoughts in my head.

Pulling the sheets back, I climb out of bed for a glass of water.

The door squeaks as it opens, and I step out. The living room is dark and chilly as I make my way quietly to the fridge. Opening the door, I reach in for a water when I hear the toilet flush and the bathroom door open.

Out walks a slow Chandler, rubbing his eyes and wearing a pair of fluffy puppy dog slippers. I've never seen him in this childlike state...it's cute. I think I may be more attracted to him than ever before.

"Cute slippers." I whisper through the dark causing him to stop in his tracks and turn. Taking a sip of my water, I can't take my eyes off his attire.

He looks down and wiggles his toes. "Thanks, my feet were cold." He explains.

I nod, feeling a bit chilly myself.

"What are you doing up?"

"I could ask you the same thing." I counter, rubbing the warmth back into my arm. Seriously, why is it so cold? The heat is on.

He shrugs, taking a step towards the couch. "I guess I haven't slept all that much in the last few nights." He admits, picking the blankets up off the floor.

As I watch him slowly reassemble his bed I think back to our date a few nights ago. I thought it would be awkward, where we didn't know how to act around each other, but it was the complete opposite. He actually treated the night as if it were a real date. He bought me flowers, which remain on my counter to this day. He made reservations and opened doors for me. By the time the dessert came we shared so many childhood stories with one another that I felt like we've known each other sense kindergarten. He was funny, and charming and really handsome. I, for once, could see what Rachel and the Ashley's saw in him.

Then when the night came to a close, we returned home; not a single silent moment between us. We shared a bottle of wine from my cabinet and changed into something a little more comfortable before sitting on the sofa and continuing the night. The moment he yawned I realized just how tired I actually was. I went off to bed as he stayed on the couch. I'd be lying if I said I slept easy that night in my empty bed.

I've never had that kind of experience with anyone before. It was nice knowing that there are gentleman out there who don't look at my boobs from the moment I open the door.

"Hey, Chandler." I say softly through the dark room before he even has a chance to sit back down on the worn couch.

"Yeah?" He whispers, turning slightly in my direction.

Suddenly, my throat feels dry and I have to lick my chapped lips. "I think," I take a breath, moving my weight from one foot to the other "Do you want to sleep in my bed tonight?" He's silent and for a moment I'm not sure if he heard me or not. So I add, "It's cold out here and I'd hate for you to try and keep warm under a couple of throw blankets."

"Are you sure?" He questions

I chuckle slightly and move so I'm in front of him. "You're not going to kill me, are you?" I joke.

He thinks about it, "Nah, I'm trying to keep low." Tossing the thin blanket on his old bed, we walk to the bedroom.

Climbing in, I don't know if it's a habit or in my motherly nature, but I ask if he's comfortable or needs an extra pillow, perhaps a glass of water...

"Mon, really, I'm fine."

Moving around slightly, we finally settle into a comfortable position; him on his back and me on my side.

As my eyes slowly drift closed I wait patiently for my tiredness to take over and my body to fall into a sleep-coma.

I lay there for about fifteen minutes and suddenly I'm wide awake. I can't shut off my mind as I relive the events of the last few nights.

"You look so peaceful when you sleep."

My eyes dart open to find Chandler staring down at me.

"Sh-I'm sorry, did I wake you?" He moves his arm from behind his head to in front of him, ready to dodge any punch I may throw.

Sighing, I change positions so I too am lying on my back. "Can't sleep."

"Why not?"

I shrug "Can't stop thinking."

"About what?"

Looking over at him, I find his eyes sparkling in the dark. "About you." Grinning, he turns so he is facing me.

"Go on."

I laugh nervously. I'm beyond thankful that it's dark so he can't see that I'm blushing with embarrassment. "Why advertising?" I ask, suddenly.

He looks away, not saying anything for a while before softly letting me in. "It was my fathers dream." He says "It was sort of his final wish before he passed that I'd carry on the family business and keep things running."

"But do you love it?"

"I did. At first. But then I got tired of it." He admits "I'm in a great position with everything and I can lead the company into new waters. I'm at the point where I'd be wasting all I've worked for if I give up now."

Nodding, "You're thinking about quitting?"

I hear him exhale slowly. "I've been thinking about it for a while."

Turning, I face him in the bed. I can smell his minty breath as we lie there a few inches apart. "Then why don't you do it?"

"I don't want to let my dad down."

I raise my eyebrows "I think your dad will be proud of what you've accomplished."

He nods "I don't want to abandon everyone in the office."

I shrug it off "There are other jobs out there."

He pauses for a while and I'm sure the conversation is over until he speaks so softly it's barely audible. "I don't want to disappoint _you_."

Silence washes over me as I reach up and run my fingers through his hair before resting my hand on the back of his head. Pushing him forward slightly, I lean in and press my lips against his "You could never disappoint me." Pressing my forehead against his for a few seconds before pulling back, I add "Now, which one of us are you actually concerned about hurting? Your family, or yourself?"

He doesn't reply, so I try again.

"Let me ask you this...what do you want to do with your life? Do you want to sit in an office improving products, or do you want to save lives fighting alongside some pretty great men?"

"I want to do whatever it is that gets me back home to you." He tucks a loose strand of hair behind my ear.

"If you follow your heart I think you'll be able to accomplish that."

We lie there for a while without a word. There is no need for words, just each others company is enough. I feel like I've got to know Chandler Bing more these last couple days than I did over the last few years. He actually has a heart and what I use to believe was true isn't true at all. I thought he was some hotshot egotistical guy who's only concern was his looks. And for a long time that's all I could see. But I was wrong.

Everyday that I've spent with him I've found little things that I love. The way he lights up when his mom calls, or the way he makes my nephew laugh, or even the way he always wears his glasses on top of his head when he gets tired. I don't know, but all these little things are turning into one big thing and I'm actually starting to fall for the man that is responsible for it all.

It also reminds me of something I've been meaning to ask.

"I want to meet your mom."

Chandler rolls over on his back "You want to meet my mom?"

I nod.

"You'll meet her at Christmas." He informs me.

Sighing, I sit up slightly so he can see me. "Come on, I don't want it to be awkward between us when I hand her a new quilt that I've knitted with my own two bloody hands for 6 months." I trail on "Don't you think it'll be best if I at least introduced myself to her before we open gifts?"

He looks over at me. "You really want to meet her?"

"Yes! I need to know what her favorite dish is too, so I know what to prepare." I sit all the way up. There is no point in getting to sleep now. "And what does she watch? This way if we run out of things to talk about at least I'll have that to fall back on..."

"Monica."

"Does she drink wine? I have a few bottles, but does she prefer red or white? I'm more red but if she enjoys white that's not a problem. Oh, God," I stop, suddenly "What if she doesn't like me?" My hands find my forehead as I begin to panic.

"Monica!" Chandler grabs my hands, capturing my attention. "She will love you." He reaches for me and I begin to lie back down. Opening his arms, I slide into his embrace and mold my body to his. "It's late. Let's-"

I couldn't tell you what he said after that, I am already sound asleep in his arms.


	16. Mamma's Boy

**Mamma's Boy** \- Chan POV

* * *

I watch as Monica cleans the inside of her oven. I've never seen this side of her yet, but she's been up since 5 cleaning and I'm starting to get worried.

I take another bite of my apple. "Babe, I think it's good." I judge, watching as she stretches her body so she can get the back corner. "I don't think my mother will mind if your oven has a spot of grease in a place that she can't see."

Suddenly, Monica wiggles her way out and I have to back up to give her room.

Her hair is a mess. A few strands find their way free from the single elastic and fall elegantly across her warm face. Her body apron is covered in dirt and soapy water from her days work and I have to smile.

"What are you smiling at?" She looks pissed but it's cute.

I shake my head, unable to clear the grin. "You really want to impress my mother, ha?"

She stands up so she can be level with me. "It's your mom! It's kind of a big deal." I nod and turn away, but before I can get too far, she reaches for my apple.

"Uh-"

"I haven't ate all day." She apologizes as she takes a bite. Chewing, she looks around at her progress. "I just need to sanitize the cabinets and dust the top of the fridge, then I can shower and get ready to prepare the food-" She starts a mental checklist silently as I step over and begin to rub her shoulders.

I feel her body relax against mine and her head falls back so she can look at me.

"Thank you."

Leaning down, I kiss her head softly. My arms fall over her shoulders and I reach down to grab her hands. "My mom is going to love you with or without a dusted fridge."

"You really think so?" She squeezes my hands.

I think about it for a few seconds...

Apparently that wasn't a good idea because she elbows my ribs and untangles herself from my arms.

Laughing, I rub my broken bones "Ow."

"Get out of my kitchen." She jokes, returning to her tasks. "Seriously, Chandler. I'm nervous. What if she hates me?" She questions, but doesn't look at me. "What if she thinks I'm a tramp, or a hoe?"

"What?"

"What if she has a problem that you married some irresponsible whore that goes out every Friday night, gets drunk and picks up some guy." She finally turns from the sink and looks at me.

Shaking my head, I walk the two feet to her "Uh, that _some guy_ is a pretty hot hunk." I joke, closing the gap between us. Leaning in, I press my body against hers and grab her face as I connect my lips with hers. But instead of rushing in, I brush them lightly; holding the back of her neck steady. Pushing her up against the counter, I hardly feel her lips against mine.

Something that I've figured out, is that Monica hates it when I tease her.

I watch her eyes flutter open, lost with lust.

Annoyed, she balls my shirt in her fists, pulling me harder against her.

Bringing my hands down her body, I wrap them around her thighs. Following my lead, Monica jumps up on the counter; our mouths never parting. What was once gentle, is now rough with passion.

Grabbing my face, Monica leans down, deepening the kiss. For a moment I think I feel her tongue push slightly at my lips. But before I have a chance to part them, she breaks away with a pop.

Wrapping my arms around her waist, she wraps hers around my neck and we just stay there for a while completely content with each others company.

"Where did that come from?" I ask, although I'm not complaining.

Grinning, she rests her forehead against mine. "I guess you're growing on me." She whispers "Is that not ok-"

"No, no. That is definitely okay." I'm quick to add. "More than okay. Lets do that more often. In fact," Smiling, I peck her one final time "I think next time we should try it with our clothes off..."

Breaking apart, Monica pushes me away and shimmies down. "I don't think so." She picks up her rag "I still have to finish the kitchen, then shower, and get ready. All in a few hours before your mother gets here."

I nod, leaning against the fridge with my arms crossed. "But that's not a no. So maybe tonight after-"

"No." She laughs

I'm about to argue, when the front door opens and Rachel appears.

Her eyes are covered as she blindly feels her way inside. "Company is here! Reassemble all clothing, I'm coming in."

Monica rolls her eyes, "Rache, you can look. We are just cleaning..."

"We?" I question just as Monica shoves a rag in my hands.

Rachel uncovers her eyes with caution and looks around. "Sure, you are now. But what were you doing two seconds ago before I walked in?" She questions, finding a drink.

Monica fiddles with her rag as she avoids eye contact and shrugs "Nothing." She mumbles

"Ha!"

We're caught

"You were having sex on the table, weren't you?"

"What? No!" I immediately stop her train of thought.

Rachel eyes me. "Sex on the floor?"

"No!" I shake my head

"Ew, against the window! Guys, we have neighbors."

"Rachel, we did not have sex." Monica chimes in "We _have_ not had sex."

Looking from Monica to me and back again, Rachel's eyebrows slowly raise. "Really?"

"Not that it's any of your business," Monica starts "But we are taking things slow."

She nods, before pointing out the fact that our relationship is anything but slow moving. "And when's the wedding?" With that, Rachel continues to her room. "I'm just here to pick up a few more of my things."

Grabbing my apple from the counter where Monica set it down, I take another bite. "So what are we going to do with the empty room when Rachel moves out?" I comment.

Monica shrugs so I name off a few suggestions.

"A game room?" She laughs "A gym?" She nods "A guest room?"

"For your mom?"

I shrug and throw out one more suggestion "What about a baby room?"

Pausing, she turns to face me "A baby room?" I nod "You want kids?"

Tossing the rag from one hand to the other, I answer "Well yeah, don't you?"

"Of course. With so much going on I guess I never really thought about it." She smiles "Have you been thinking about it for a while?"

"The last few years, yeah." I say, honestly. "I always saw myself as a dad more than a business man."

She grins and I instantly melt.

Over the past couple months we've actually gotten really close. Like, _really_ close. It may be unhealthy how much time we are spending together, but I don't care.

With Christmas just around the corner, I've been thinking a lot about what to get her. I need it to be perfect but like she said, we are taking things slow. How do you take things slow with someone you love? It's hard as it is but I'm the one that pushed the annulment papers away and occupied the couch the past couple months so if slow is what she wants then slow is what we will be.

I watch as she brushes away her hair from her face and it actually hurts my insides. Is this what it feels like to love someone with all of your heart? Just the physical look of her pure beauty does things to me that I can't even explain.

She is a whole new person outside of the office. She has joy and an actual personality. I can't form the words but somehow, Monica is different than all the other girls.

"What are you looking at, now?"

I jump slightly not realizing I was staring.

She stands on her toes to get a better look at her progress. "Did I miss a spot?"

I shake my head.

"What is it then? Do I have dust on my face?" She wipes across her cheek with the back of her hand.

"You do now." I say softly, taking my thumb and rubbing it off. "How about, you go take a nice bath and get ready." I lean against the fridge "And I'll put everything back in it's place."

She looks back at the empty shelves and the dishes stacked on the table. "But you don't know where-"

I pull out my phone and show her the snapshot of what the kitchen looked like 6 hours ago.

Monica smiles and leans in to plant another kiss on my lips before sliding into the bathroom. "I'll be quick." She calls as the door shuts.

I stay there for a while. I'm not sure how long, but I can't find the strength to look away.

"You should have told her to keep the door open. You can see her better."

"Jesus." I jump again, peeling my eyes from the bathroom door. "You're still here?"

"I said I was grabbing more stuff." She motions to the box in her arms.

"Right." I remember, moving my feet to start putting everything back in its rightful spot.

"So," Rachel starts, setting her heavy box on the chair. "What are you getting Mon for Christmas?"

Stacking the plates back in the cabinet, I shrug. "Probably a locket or something with our wedding photo in it."

She rolls her eyes "You are going to give the women that you begged to stay with you, a necklace that has a photo where she is squinting?"

"Memorable, right?" I joke.

"Chandler," She sighs, stepping closer to me "If you want to give her something memorable name a star after her." I honestly can't tell if she's joking along with me, or not. "This is Monica we are talking about. Your wife, my best friend. You need to really think about this. Don't just go the easy route because it's what men do. Give her something that has meaning, something that will take her breath away."

"And how do you suppose I do that?"

She shrugs, picking up her box "I don't know. You're creative, I think you can figure it out on your own." She smiles and walks towards the door.

I need to get something breathtaking. How hard can that be?

A few hours later and I'm pouring another glass of wine for my mother. Carefully, I watch as she shows Monica an album full of baby photos on the couch.

I wasn't your normal size baby. I came into this world at 9 pounds 7 ounces and blue. I was breech, and instead of joining the 97% of babies who come out head first, I decided to make things interesting and step out feet first. 3 weeks in an incubator shredded my 9 pounds down to 7 and 4 ounces. I threw up most of my formula and never latched onto my mother. I was mostly bald the first two years of my life with chubby legs and squish-able cheeks.

I was that kid who would chew on the table legs instead of driving my Hot Wheels around the living room couch and into outer space. I had braces going into the sixth grade and I wore my pants over my bellybutton.

One thing is for sure, I was not a very attractive baby.

I hear Monica laugh and quickly lift the bottle from the glass.

I'm sure my mother has turned the page to reveal an entire new section of portraits that ruined many friendships.

"You didn't!" She continues to laugh and I swear I see her wipe away a single tear from the pure joy my embarrassment gave her.

"I did!" My mother laughs along and I quickly walk around the side and hand her a refilled glass of red wine.

"Uh, what are you two laughing about?" I know I'm going to regret asking but I feel the need to defend whatever it is that caused humor.

Monica reaches for my hand and I take it, stepping over them to sit on the other side of her. "Your mother was just showing me all your themed photographs." She giggles.

"I showed her the ones where I had to dress you as a girl because I loved their Princess Leia portrait so much." She explains, turning the page. "Oh, this one is my favorite." She comments.

Leaning over to get a better look, it is just as I expected. My ass, bare naked.

"You've got a nice set of cheeks." Monica comments, glancing over at me.

"For the first five years of his life he actually slept in the nude because he would get so hot at night." My mother tells "There was one time when he was around 10. It was the middle of the night and he walks into my room in only his tighty whiteies-"

"Okay!" I cut her off, reaching for the book and closing it "I think it's time to eat now."

Monica shakes her head "Honey, we've still got 30 minutes." She says, looking back at the timer. "I want to hear what happens." She smiles, turning back to my mom.

"Anyway-" She continues with a grin, placing her hand on top of Monica's. "It was just after his dad passed and he was a restless little boy." She fills her in on the background of the story "He climbs into my bed and shakes me awake. ' _Mom, Mom'._ " She imitates, doing the motions to Monica. " _I want to be a little boy again. I want to sleep naked and for dad to be here."_ My eyes begin to gloss over and my hand loosens but Monica continues to hold it tightly "And I was half asleep, it was early yet. I didn't know what was going on. So I just mumbled." She informs her "And the next morning, I find Chandler in my bed nude with his tighty whiteies bundled up above his head." She laughs and Monica giggles softly.

I swallow the lump in my throat. I haven't told Monica about my dads passing. She knows he is no longer with us from his picture hanging in the lobby of the office. But she hasn't heard it from me. She doesn't know the physical pain it caused me and what I did to overcome the hurt.

We know a lot about each other from this marriage. But there are still some things we have yet to tell.

Such as, me putting an offer on the company to be bought out.

Or the fact that I'm in love with her.


	17. Christmas Morning

**Christmas** **Morning** Mon - POV

* * *

It's been one whole week since Rachel packed up the last of her things and moved in with Joey. We were concerned at first and a little confused; we didn't know they were in a serious relationship. When we confronted them on the subject they both laughed and explained they were just good friends.

They noticed how close Chandler and I were getting and wanted to give us our space to potentially grow in the future. While that is all Chandler can think about...growing, I am holding back from the idea. As much as I would love children running around and getting into my ribbon drawer, I'm enjoying where we are at now. I want to spend my time with Chandler and get to know Chandler a little better before we add to the mix of responsibilities.

I wake to a soft kiss on my cheek and I instantly smile, already knowing who it's from. "Mmm..." I mumble, not wanting to open my eyes just yet.

"Merry Christmas." He whispers, reaching over to pull me into his embrace.

I feel myself being dragged across the bed as I hang tight to my pillow. Screeching slightly at the suddenness, I laugh at his touch. I am extremely ticklish and his fingertips are cold against my skin. "I don't want to get up." Turning, I find him nuzzled against my back.

"Who says we have to get up?" He questions, reaching up to give me a kiss to which I quickly turn my face.

"Morning breath." I explain.

"I don't care." He sits up on his elbow and turns me towards him gently before locking our lips in a passionate kiss. One, two, three times before breaking. "What do you say we stay in bed, make a baby, and quit."

This generates a belly laugh and I cover my face while I blush. It takes a minute or two to calm down "Chandler, we've only been together for three months. I think we've got a while before we make any rash decisions like that."

"Like the quitting part?"

"Like the baby part." I clarify.

"Oh," He nods "Okay, so you're okay with the whole quitting the job thing."

Shrugging, I think about my words carefully "Well, we talked about it." I answer "And we agreed that if you think it's best than that's what you should do."

"Okay."

"Okay, what?" I chuckle

"Okay, I quit."

"You what." My smile drops quickly before returning. "You actually did it?" I sit up, suddenly wide awake.

He sits up with me. "Well, I'm not officially out of the office. But I told cooperate and the vice-president of the company." He sighs "And we agreed it'll be best if I waited until after the holidays."

"Does your mom know?"

"Of course my mom knows." Before I can get a word in, he continues. "I wanted to tell you the minute I gave them the news but they wanted to keep this on the down low to avoid office dram-"

I cut him off with a kiss. My hands find the side of his face as I roll over to straddle him; I need a better angle. "I'm so happy for you." I break away "So what's next for Mr. Bing?"

"Well," He reaches out to grab my hips. "I was thinking I'd take a swing at this whole fighting fires thing."

I run my hands up and down the folds in his t-shirt. "Really?"

Without looking up I can feel him nodding. "I enjoy spending time with the guys in the kitchen and getting them back home safely." He explains "I want to-"

"You want to _be_ one of the guys now." I finish for him, finally meeting his eyes.

He sighs "I think it's what I'm suppose to do. What I'm _meant_ to do."

I smile "Then it's what you should do." He continues to sigh and I can tell he isn't convinced that I'm okay with his decision. "What are you afraid of?" I ask, gently.

"What if 3 years from now or 5, maybe even 10, I realize this was all a big mistake?" He admits "That I want to be back in the office again and away from the smoke?"

I shrug, not really sure what to say. Thankfully, I don't have to say anything because he continues.

"I know this will make me happy and I will enjoy it, but-"

"Chandler." I stop him.

His eyes meet mine in silence and I breathe with him.

"What is the last thing that you said?" I ask and he thinks about it "That you'll be _happier_ and you'll _enjoy_ it." I inform him. "There is your answer. This is what you need to do." I grab his hands in mine and unleash his paws from my body so I can hold them. "Don't worry so much about everyone else. Worry about Chandler and what is best for him."

Leaning up, he untangles his fingers from mine so he can hold me steady as he kisses me. His lips brush against mine. Not innocently, like a tease but hot, fiery, passionate and demanding. I want to pull away before I lose myself but I can't seem to. In this moment, my senses have been seduced and I can no longer think straight. "Monica." He whispers slowly, prolonging each letter as if to savor them. I smile, my heart fluttering at his voice as I clasp my hands on either side of his face. Never before has my name ever felt so wonderful; I think, as I lean in for another...

The way he kisses me, the world disappears. It's slow and soft, comforting in ways that words would never be. His hand rest below my ear, his thumb caressing my cheek as our breaths mingle. I run my fingers down his spine, pulling him closer until there is no space left between us and I can feel the beating of his heart against my chest.

The next thing I know, he slams his lips to mine and nearly knocks all wind from my lungs. I hardly have a moment to react before he presses his tongue to the seam of my lips and, at my grant of access, delved inside my mouth. This passion turns very sloppy with a strong scent of morning breath being exchanged in the intermingling of our billowing breaths. My arms reach up and tangle around his thick, strong neck. In an instant I have to pull away and arch up into his broad chest, moaning in the contact of body heat against my own, before I draw back into his lips. I can nearly feel the slight burn of the wine from late last night as it rolls off his tongue and seeps down my throat with every push of his tongue against mine.

Suddenly, I feel his cold fingertips glide under my silky nightgown and around my stomach.

No.

"Wait..." I push him away, out of breath. "Wait."

He immediately starts cursing his actions "I'm sorry. God," He lowers his head "I'm so sorry..."

"No, don't be sorry. Don't be sorry." I lift his chin "I just know that if we start, I won't be able to stop and I don't want to stop. But-" I pause "I want to wait until the right time." I peck him on the lips. "I want it to be perfect. Not just because we are horny." I chuckle

He nods and I know he understands.

Slowly, I climb off his lap and out of bed. "I'm going to go make us some coffee. How about..." I lean over the sheets for a final kiss "You go get ready and I'll meet you on the couch in a few? I have something I want to give you." I swing my robe around my body before leaving the room.

This is the first Christmas where all of my friends aren't gathered around my living room. It's strange and I actually miss their bickering about the crappy gift exchange we do every year. It was fun, but we've all come to that stage in our lives where we are starting our own traditions. Phoebe and Mike are married and expecting their first in just 9 months. Ross is focusing on raising Ben and putting women aside for the time being. Rachel and Joey are now living together and are finding their own callings as the year comes to a close.

As for me? Well, you all know who I've been getting to know day after day. And with the news about Chandler's job, I'm actually considering following his lead. I saw an ad in the paper last week about a small shop for lease down the street. I've always dreamed of opening my own bakery. Maybe this is my chance to put those words into action.

Pouring the hot beverage into mugs, I add two sugars to Chandler's and leave mine black before maneuvering them over to the coffee table.

As if on cue, the bedroom door opens and Chandler appears in his robe.

"You know," He begins, walking over to join me on the couch "When I was a kid, my family would spend Christmas at the homeless shelter giving breakfast to the people in need."

"Aww..." I smile, "When I was a kid, my brother and I would count presents to make sure we were treated equal because that's the way America should be." I try to sound as special and openhearted as him, but there is so much you can do with a selfish story.

"Oh, you were one of those kids."

I poke him in the chest, a slight smirk pulling at my lips.

"Ow." He rubs it away "And to think, I was about to make passionate love to you."

Laughing, I stand up to retrieve my present for him before I get too comfortable and won't want to move. "Okay, me first..." Moving a few presents aside, I reach in the back where I hid it.

"Aw man, you mean, I don't get the spy kit?" He jokes, watching as I move Ben's present that he helped me wrap, before grabbing his much softer gift.

Standing, I walk back over to the couch and sit down. "Now, I know it's not much but I also know how much you love these kind of things...at least I think you do. And I thought it'll be fun, you know, something different. And so I thought this-"

"Mon," He quiets me as I trail off. "Can I open it?"

Laughing nervously, I hand over the present. I feel like I should bite my nails, but I got rid of that bad habit back in high school and I'd hate to start again.

Carefully, he opens the package to reveal an NFL bleacher cushion with two tickets to the Jets game next week. "No way!" His excitement relieves me of my nerves. "This is perfect! I can take Joey, we haven't hung out in-" I think he sees my face drop because he stops mid-sentence before bursting with laughter. "Babe, I'm kidding. Of course I'm taking you." He pecks me on the cheek.

"Are you sure?" I ask "I've never been to a football game...well, besides high school. So I may not be any fun."

"It'll be great." He nods, his smile still fixated on his face. "Wow," He shakes his head looking down at the tickets. "I love it, thank you."

I've never been that great at the whole gift giving thing. But somehow, buying for Chandler was easy. It's like I knew him and what would make him happy.

"Okay, my turn." Chandler takes a deep breath and avoids eye contact for a second. "Monica, I always saw myself without a future." He begins "I'm 28 and I've never been serious with anyone before because I never found...the one." He takes my hand in his.

Oh, god, here come the tears.

"When I saw you in that bar, with your beautiful red eyes looking over at me, I felt something. I felt like I was seeing someone who I could relate to." He admits "And then when I woke up the next morning beside you, I felt it again. I knew I couldn't let you go because I've never felt that way before." A tear falls down my cheek and he carefully brushes it away with his thumb. "And even though you tried pushing me away, several times," We laugh and I tilt my head slightly, thankful he didn't let me go so easily. "I held on, because I wanted you to feel it too."

Suddenly, he stands up. And because he still has my hand, I follow him over to the tree.

Pausing, he faces me. "I want to have that feeling for the rest of our lives. So Mon," Letting my hand fall, he drops to his knee and retrieves a tiny box from his robe pocket.

My breath is gone, the tears flowing freely now.

"Monica Elizabeth Bing..." I chuckle "Will you already be married to me?" Opening the box, I find a much shinier, much bigger ring than the one on my finger.

I nod frantically "Yes." He stands up and I give him my finger to which he slips on the piece of jewelry. I kiss him sweetly several times before resting my head on his chest and sighing in his embrace. "I love you." I whisper.

Closing his eyes and enjoying the moment, I feel him smile as he tightens his grip on my body. "Thank you."

Without hesitation, I pull back and look at him. The emotion drained from my body.

He laughs but I don't find the humor. "I love you, too. More than anything." He assures me "God, I loved you for weeks now." He whispers, kissing me softly "So much. And I'm ready, for whatever life brings us."

I don't say anything. Instead, I go back to where I fit best.

In his arms.

That's where I'm suppose to be.


	18. Broken Bones

**Broken Bones** \- Chan POV

* * *

I've been fighting fires with the guys for about a month now and it is kicking my ass. I went from sitting at a desk for 12 hours out of the day, to running up stairs with fifty pounds on your back, and let me to you, it can take a lot out of a man.

But I love every minute of it. It's life changing, motivational, inspiring and so much more. I get to see the other side of the job that I didn't know existed. I get to be apart of the action and still get home on time.

I've never been happier than I am right now.

Just about everything I own has been moved into apartment 20. I put my old apartment back on the market with a few of the furniture pieces that I won't be needing. I moved my bed into our spare room with my vintage dresser. Leaving my fridge and kitchen appliances at my old place. Monica snatched my mixer right after her's took a bust during the cookie experiment we had over the holiday season.

While I drove back with a suitcase full of clothes, Monica had a kung fu grip on a mixture. It cracked me up! God, do I love her, or what?

"Bing, look out!"

Thrown to the floor, my vision goes fuzzy as my men gather around me. I can hear them shouting but I can't make out any of the words.

My legs tingle but I can still feel my toes. That's gotta be good, right? I don't know, everything is happening so fast.

A smoking 2 by 4 is lying across my pelvis and the pressure is unbearable. It is getting harder to breath as my team tries to get me out of the trap I'm in.

I try not to focus on the pain but that's all I can think about. I don't remember what was going through my mind before everything turned dark, but whatever it is I'm sure it wasn't impor-

"Fu-ahhhh..!" They lift the two hundred pound wood from my body and keep me down.

"We're getting help. Don't get up." I hear their muffled voices through their masks and my eyes feel heavy.

Slowly, my eye lids drift closed and I wait calmly for my body to be carried out of here.

A few hours, and a couple X-ray's later, I'm sitting in a wheelchair in my own home.

"Are you comfortable?" Joey asks, stacking my many different pill bottles at the kitchen table.

"It's doable." I admit, trying to reach for a cup. Sighing, I give up. "Aren't you suppose to be helping me?"

"The doctor said to try and let you do some of the easy stuff to get your strength back sooner." He informs me "I thought getting your own water would fall under that category, but I guess I have to do that too." He rolls his eyes and grabs me a glass. "Where is Monica, anyway? Shouldn't she be here by now?"

"It's rush hour traffic, and I'm sure she was caught up in some work when she got the call."

Joey nods, "Do you want to try getting into the bed?" He asks, pointing to the hospital bed that was provided by the doctors.

I nod, knowing that he is my only chance to get into it tonight because there is no way Monica can lift me into that bed by herself.

It takes a lot of strength and some pain but I eventually get into the bed that replaced the love seat where Monica and I would spend most of our movie nights.

Just then, the door bursts open and in rushes Monica.

"Oh, my God!" She immediately locks eyes with me although I'm in an odd place and some of the furniture has disappeared. However, that doesn't seem to phase her. "What happened?" She asks, setting her purse on the table before making her way over to me and checking for any external injuries like a mother checking her child after a dodge-ball tournament.

"I'm just going to go now..." Joey backs out of Monica's way.

"Thank you, Joey." Monica comments, her full attention still on me

When Joey is fully out of the apartment I answer her question "I'm fine, just a broken pelvis. Nothing too terrible." I assure "Doc said only a few weeks in that bad boy and then I'll be on my feet again. Everything will go back to normal." I smile, motioning to the wheel chair beside the bed "So how was your day?"

She sighs, taking a step back. Her hands find her head in frustration as she tries to balance all her emotions at once. "Everything will go back to normal, how was my day?" She questions, a little upset at me brushing off this very serious situation. "Do you have any idea what that phone call did to me? No, you don't." I look down at my hands, I don't like to see her upset. "I thought you were paralyzed. I thought-" Tears well up in her eyes as she looks away.

I want to stand up and take her in my arms. I want to fix this and reverse the past day. I want to make this pain go away for the both of us. We are in such a great place right now and this can very well hurt it. I'm only a month into this job and I already broke something. Who knows what else will get broken in the future, the damage could be much worse than I anticipated.

I notice her hair is up instead of draped over her shoulders and that tells me exactly what kind of day she's had. She went through hell today. She was probably in a meeting when she got the phone call from the doctor about a loved one and then she had to hurry home only to find me joking about the situation as if it's nothing...no wonder she is in distress. I'd be just as furious if the roles were reversed.

"I thought I had lost you." She admits, letting the tears flow down her cheeks; not caring about her makeup.

"Hey," I say softly, reaching out to her "Come here..." She shakes her head, hating the fact she needs comforting.

"No." She says simply when I try to get her to join me on the bed.

"I'm on top of the world right now with pain med's. You won't hurt me." I assure her and just like that, she lets me take her in my embrace. I get her to lie beside me and under the covers where I can wrap my arms around her form. Her head finds my shoulder and I feel her calm down as her body molds into mine. "Look, you're not the first wife to freak out about her husbands job, okay." I say softly and she raises her head slightly to look at me "That's why when things like this happen they give us a two week grace period. It's called the _Holly Crap What Did I Get Myself Into_ period."

"Is that really what they-"

"No Babe, it's not what they call it." I smile. She lies her head back where it fits best and I kiss her forehead softly. "If it makes you feel better, than I can quit. I can go back to the office and see you during the day-" I stop when I feel her shake her head.

"No," She whispers "I don't want you to do that. I want you to be happy and be who you are meant to be as a person." She looks up at me "I would rather have you and worry, than not have you." Leaning down I kiss her forehead once more before she turns her head and adjusts her body slightly. "So, six weeks laying around here...what are you going to do with yourself?"

I shrug, not really needing the time to think it over. "Well, I was thinking I could do a little bit of this..." I lean down to kiss her cheek "A little bit of that..." I peck her lips "Some of this..." Wrapping my arms tighter around her body she places her fingers beside my head and the kiss lingers as I lean us back slightly before a sharp pain shoots from my midsection "Ahh, pelvis, pelvis..." We break away quickly.

"Oh God, sorry..." She moves the blankets from her body and stands up. "I'll just go sleep in our bed." She stands there for a second to take this all in. Softly, she says the three words that make everyday worth living. "I love you..." She leans over the bed to kiss me and as soon as she does, it deepens with passion.

Once again, I find myself leaning us backward and the same shock goes through my system "Pelvis pain, pelvis pain..." I break away and lie still to try and ease the pain away.

"Okay, I'm going, I'm going..." She sighs before smiling. With one last look, she leaves my side and vanishes into our room.

Looking down at my broken body, I curse myself "Damn you..."


	19. Reality

**Reality** \- Mon POV

* * *

All I can think about is Chandler. That is all I've been thinking about for months now. I can no longer focus on my work, my job, my life without him crossing my mind. I really think I'm in deep. My emotions have been all over the charts these last couple weeks. I don't know what it is but I honestly shiver just thinking about him touching me in all the right places.

Now, of all days, I can't stop thinking about him. However, it's not in a sexual way, it's in the worrisome way.

He has his doctors appointment today to see if he can get out of the wheel chair and onto some crutches.

I wanted to take the day off work to be with him but he continued to tell me that I needed to be here, at the office. Not convinced, I let him know that my phone will be on me all day so if anything were to happen-

That's when he cut me off and pushed me towards the door. He told me not to worry, and he'll call me as soon as his appointment was over.

I just want to be with him. I can't focus on this job any longer.

"Mail." Rachel drops a letter in my lap before slouching down in her chair.

I glance at it for a second before tossing it with the others.

"Hey, how's Chandler doing?" She questions, opening her mail right away.

"He's doing great." I comment "He no longer is relying on his pain med's and he's able to lift himself into bed." I sigh "I actually think he'll be cleared of his proscription today."

"So..." She smiles but I don't show any sort of emotion.

"What?"

"Are you two finally going to...you know?" She whispers

I can't control the smile that forms. "I don't even know what time he'll be finished. He could be tired, have plans..." I trail off trying my best to think of excuses; but there aren't many.

"He could have plans with _you_ , be tired with _you."_ She nudges me and my smile grows.

How is it that she knows just what to say to get me to blush. I never use to blush; at least, there was nothing to make me blush. Now, just by the mention of his name my cheeks will fade pink. It's both a curse and a blessing. To be so in love with someone that they make my body react in this way is amazing and I don't even care that it is embarrassing. It goes to show how much I care for the man and I will blush every day just so people can see how I feel.

"Hey," Rachel grabs my attention. "You're not wearing your granny-panties, are you?"

I think about it for a second before my eyes widen. Oh no.

"I can't believe you two are coming up on five months and you still haven't had sex. What else can you possibly be doing?"

I roll my eyes before switching my status back over to available from my quick restroom break "You are starting to sound more and more like Joey."

"Well, we do live together." She reminds me.

"Yes, and you're sure you aren't sleeping together?"

Shaking her head, she admits the one fact I already know "I'm still in love with your brother." She says softly and I sigh.

I hate to see my best friend wait for someone that is not interested in a relationship at the moment. Rachel admitted her love for my brother when she found the old love poems he use to write back in high school. However, she never admitted the feeling directly to Ross. At the time, he was dating Julie. Then that went to dust and he announced to the group that he needed time for himself and a girlfriend was the last thing he needed at the moment.

That was 7 months ago.

"Rache, why don't you tell him how you feel? His idea of finding someone else may have changed."

She shakes her head before turning towards me "You really think I should?" She questions, twisting her pen between her lips.

I nod. "Before he finds someone else."

Silence fills the conversation when Ashley and Ashley stride into the work square.

Ever since the news about Chandler and I made it's way through the office I've been getting evil glares and annoying looks from just about every lady...and a few gents on the floor.

Then when our new head of the department heard about this news of an employee taking advantage of the ex-boss, he made it clear there won't be any side playing with him.

That not only gave him the wrong impression of me, but it also made my job twice as difficult because now I have to prove that I am an excellent employee, and that I don't sleep around to get the paycheck.

Honestly, I don't need all this negatively towards me. I would much rather take up another job at a restaurant or bakery. In fact, right after I'm done here I plan on checking out the abandoned shop for rent in Manhattan.

Last month I found this ad in the paper that told the history of this little shop that was once a Mom and Pop bookstore on Main St. I am hoping to get a better look at it, see if it is worth my Nets Worth to turn into a bakery.

The one problem is, I haven't told Chandler about it.

With him out of work for a couple months, my pay stub is the only thing keeping us afloat. I can't afford to put all my energy and work into something that may not even turn out. Even if it means I'll be happier when I see my fantasy finally turn into a reality.

Once Chandler is cleared to return back to work, then I'll consider my future career. However, that could take another month and the building may no longer be up for rent. Why does everything have to be so complicated?

I guess it doesn't hurt to _look_ at the place. Just to get more of an idea of what I want.

Opening the bottom drawer of my desk, I pull out the flyer I found pinned to the cork-board in my apartment lobby. All the contact information as well as a layout of the building is visible upfront.

"What's that?"

Taken by surprise, I jolt and quickly hide the paper. "Just some bills." I lie, finally pulling up actual work on my computer.

"Bills? With a picture on the front?" Reaching out her hand, I cave and pull the flyer from under the documents where I stashed it.

Sighing, I hand it over "It's an old Mom and Pop shop down the street from my building." I admit, watching as she looks it over.

"So?" Her eyes meet mine "Are you thinking about renting it?"

Shrugging, I point out the other option "Or buying."

"Buying? What are you planning on doing with a rundown building?"

"My bakery, Rache." I exaggerate ready to spill everything I've been thinking about these past few weeks. "I can finally get out of this chair and run my own bakery." Sighing, I continue "I know this is horrible timing, with Chandler and our future plans but this is all I've ever wanted to do."

"Does he know?"

I shake my head, ashamed I've been keeping this idea from him. "He's got more important things to worry about."

"More important than you?" I don't respond and I don't think she was planning on an answer "Mon, this is the guy that wouldn't get off your couch for the first month of your relationship. I don't think he will care what career you have. Besides, he started it. With the whole fighting fires and-"

"It's not the career, it's the money, Rache." My frustration is rising the more I talk about this out loud. "With the hospital bills and him being out of the job. I don't think we can afford any risks. And who knows, maybe in a year or so we will move out, pay a mortgage, have some kids. It's going to be hard to do that if we are living off the taxes on my cinnamon croissants."

Handing back the flyer, her eyes look sad. However, it's not sadness coming from what I just said but rather a sadness because she finally sees the pressure I've been under, lately. "I think you need to talk to Chandler."

Nodding, I fall back against my chair "I know."

And I want to talk to Chandler; I really do. But if I think this is a lot of pressure on me, I can only imagine the amount of stress he is going through. We are in this situation together therefore we need to go through it as a team.

I only want to see this place. Who knows, I might think it's too small, too stuffy, too dark...or it could be too bright, too vintage, too homey.

"Reports."

Snapping out of it, a pile of documents get slammed on my desk. No one is there, just the added work.

Sighing, I find the new Company Head walking down the row of squares putting extra work on everyone's desk.

"Ugh. I can't stand that guy." I mumble to Rachel, everyone eyeing him with feud. Chandler never did things like that.

"You want to go see the shop?" She asks, nonchalantly.

I shake my head with disappointment "I can't. I just took a 10-10."

"Who cares. With this amount of work we won't get out of here until 10 tonight. Might as well have a little bit of fun, now." She reaches below my desk and pulls out my purse. "And if you love it. You may even be able to quit." Logging off, she stands up and heads towards the elevator.

Glancing back at the Boss, I see his careless demeanor and my "Don't Give A Shit" personality. "Wait." Quickly, I switch my status over to lunch and follow Rachel out of the office.

It's about a 20 minute taxi ride with traffic. I would have driven but I didn't want to loose my parking spot.

"Right here is good, thank you." I pay the driver and climb out.

It's just as I imagined. Giant front windows that dome out. The front door is a vintage wood that was probably made in the late 19 century giving the shop a history. I love it already.

"Are we going to go inside?" Rachel questions when she sees me still standing by the curb.

I only nod, still mesmerized by the exterior.

She has to physically take my hand and pull me out of it and into the opened door.

We aren't the only citizens in the building, there is a couple around the same age and an older man that would be the guy to turn this into a pawn shop. There isn't any furniture, but that's okay. I'm mainly here to see the building itself.

The first thing that catches my eye when walking in is the counter top. It's a smooth, dark wood that has very detailed carvings around the edges. The corners are sharp, giving the piece an eye catching view the minute the customers enter. The cash register is a very old solid brass. One that the mining company had made popular in 1906. I couldn't imagine how it works but I'm sure it's not too different than the modern registers today.

Peeling my eyes from the viewpoint, I look along the red brick wall. Rustic, yet ties into the theme. A bookshelf is molded into the wall. I can picture it now. I would put reading material there and pictures of friends and family. Maybe even classic board games for both the young and old to enjoy.

And the floors.

I walk slowly into the building admiring the little details. The farmstead hickory wood floor has minor chips here and there but nothing that can't take a little repairing. It may not even need fixing; everything has a story and I am the type of person that would love to know just how these markings got here.

My vision fades up to find the light cream color ceiling surrounding bright iron lanterns bringing the room away from that old cellar look. But wait. My eyes quickly move back to the front counter. The pattern on the lanterns are the same carvings in the counter! I can't even imagine how long it took to have that detail mirrored in such a way. And to think, not many individuals look at rooms the way I do.

And the lighting. The lighting is perfect.

Someone walks out of the backroom, my kitchen, and makes their way over to Rachel and I.

"Do you ladies have any questions?"

I nod slowly, thinking back to the markings beneath my feet. "Do you know how the chips in the floor appeared?"

He looks down, his eyes wide with a smile "Oh my. Where do I begin. My wife and I bought this back in '64. We were young and I had just returned home from Vietnam." He starts "She was pregnant with our third child. Not too far along, but glowing with beauty." I can feel the tingles run through my spine as he speaks "That shelf in the wall was where we kept all the children's belongings. My eldest was 6 years young when he decided he was tall enough to climb the shelves all the way to the top." He points, his hand shaking slightly "Now, the top was where we kept the antiques from the 60's when we first started courting. Photographs, mugs, lava lamps-" He looks back at me "-lava lamps were a huge investment in my day."

I smile, not judging a single bit. I'm too fascinated by his story.

"Anyhow, he climbed two shelves before grabbing hold of the top and reaching for the item that was glowing." He winks at me and I know just what item he is talking about. "The lamp fell ten feet and shattered right here." Shaking his head, his smile never fades. "My wife was in pieces...much like our lamp." We chuckle "And well, it chipped a few pieces in the floor and the bills were too high to fix the flooring and pay the electric so we just kept it as is."

Wow.

Those are the moments I want to capture. The memories I want to create. Maybe not that one specifically, but one that involves this shop and my family.

I place my hand on his arm causing him to peel his eyes from the floor and look at me. "I'll take it."


	20. Ben

**Ben** \- Chan POV

* * *

I can't feel my toes. My feet are starting to fall asleep and it is slowly making its way up my body.

I can't believe I've managed to cram my entire form into such a small area. I've been in this corner for about 5 minutes and all of my limbs are starting to cramp up.

I'm about to give in and start yelling Marco.

Where is my seeker?

I've been on crutches for about 3 weeks now. Monica came home and told me about her bakery the same night I could stand up without pain. I was surprised at first, but I am really excited to see the finishing touches this Spring. She is actually at the shop right now working on fixing the furnace so it's not making a loud clamping noise. I offered to do it myself, but she's been pushing me away ever since my accident. I think she's afraid I'm going to get hurt, again.

I can't believe how far we've come from day one. I am ready for the next step, but I'm waiting for Monica to make the move. I want to make sure we are on the same page in this relationship. I want to make sure she feels the same things that I do.

I feel a vibration in my pants that jolts my body. Quickly, I retrieve the cellphone from my pocket. "Hello?" I answer in a whisper, squeezing my way from behind the closet door. My crutch gets caught on the carpet and I carefully lift it back up before I find myself tipping over. "Hello?" I try again, louder this time. "Who?" I can hardly hear the person on the other end when suddenly, Ben pops out in front of me with the landline at his ear. "Ben! You nearly gave me a heart-attack."

He laughs, bringing the phone down but doesn't hang up. Pressing the end button, I slip the device back in its spot.

"Uncle Chandler, can we make some hot chocolate, now?"

"Hot chocolate?" I question "It's February."

"Hot chocolate is good anytime of the year." He states

I laugh "You are right about that."

I love watching this little guy grow. He is full of surprises that will always amaze me. His level of intelligence about the world is beyond what I expected from such a little kid. It makes me wonder how long it will be until I get to experience the dad role on a more permanent level.

Sometimes, I wonder how big my family will be. Will I have a one-story house or a studio apartment? Is my backyard filled with my own vegetables or do I have a dog running along the fence? Is my drive-way filled with artwork or do I have a rusty hoop above my garage? There are all these possibilities for my future, but not one or those involve the woman by my side because I already know who that will be.

Reaching up, I grab the hot chocolate mix and a couple mugs from the shelf.

"Uncle Chandler?" Ben reaches in the fridge for the milk.

"Yeah, bud?"

He hands me the jug before finding a seat at the table. "Are you and Aunt Monica going to have any babies?"

I nearly spill the milk as I pour it.

"Whoa, where did that come from?" I ask, pouring the mix in with the milk.

He shrugs, swinging his feet back and forth as he waits patiently for his drink. "I asked my dad if I was going to have a brother or sister because there is never anyone to play with. And he said if anyone is going to have a baby it's going to be my Aunt Monica and Uncle Chandler."

I have to smile at that as I put the two mugs in the microwave and close the door. "Well, I don't know when exactly that may happen." I turn to face him. "But I can assure you, we are both thinking about it."

A huge smile appears on his lips and I have no choice but to match it.

I wait by the microwave until it beats so I can retrieve our beverage from inside. "Careful, it's hot." I tell him, grabbing a spoon and the bag of marshmallows.

"Thank you." He grins, opening the bag and grabbing a handful. Plopping them in one by one, he speaks again "Hey Uncle Chandler?"

"Mhmm?"

"When are you going to walk again?"

I hobble over and take a seat across from him. "Well, the Doctor said I'm cleared to walk without the crutches, but I guess I'm just nervous."

He takes a bite out of his fluffy treat. "There nothin' to be nervous 'bout." He mumbles, his mouth a little full.

Smiling, I stir my chocolate around. "Really?" I ask, softly, dropping a single marshmallow in my drink.

He nods, adjusting his body so he is sitting on his legs. "You've been walking your whole life! It's really easy." Standing up, he demonstrates "See..." Slowly, he puts one foot in front of the other.

This kid is everything and he never fails to surprise me. His energy, his generosity and love is something that I am honored to be apart of. "You know what?"

He turns to face me. "What?"

"You are absolutely right."

I want to be a kid again, just so I can see the world through his eyes. When you grow up it's all about responsibilities, bills, love, work, and safety. Being a kid all you have to worry about is getting your letter to Santa on time and bringing home your gym clothes every Friday after school. Life is so simple for kids, and I think a lot of us take that time for granted.

"Can I try walking with those?" He asks, taking a sip of his drink before reaching out for my crutches.

"Do you think you can handle it?" I ask, handing them over.

"Maybe." He places his armpit where my hands would normally go and lifts up one foot before hopping quickly. "Whoa!" He hops again "This is kind of easy."

A few minutes go by and he is still at it. I think this is his way in telling me to get off my ass and try to stop him.

Chuckling to myself, I reach over and grab a handful of marshmallows for my hot chocolate. Who says I can't be a kid, again?

Watching Ben really gives you baby fever. I know he isn't a _baby,_ but just his free-spirit can create the vibe for children in the house.

Monica and I are completely and utterly in love. Yet, we haven't done the deed. There have been close encounters...many, close encounters, however, nothing official. I want to believe we are nervous about how our bodies will react once we become one. What if I'm bad at it or I don't hit all the right spots? What if our feelings towards one another change once we actually have sex? I want to, oh, do I want to. My body aches every time we touch and the way her goosebumps appear, I know she has the same feelings.

Valentines day is just around the corner. With the right material, I know what will make that night special for the both of us.

Taking another sip, I can feel the first half of my hot chocolate ease its way through my body and closer to the exit.

Looking back at Ben, I start to tell him to make his way back so I can use the restroom, but something stops me. Something in my gut tells me to let him be, get up, and walk to the bathroom.

With a deep sigh, I push my chair back from the table and slowly stand on my own two feet. Carefully, I pay close attention to my pelvis as I take a step. Then another one. Then another one. And before I know it, nothing hurts, sore yes, but no pain.

When I reach the single step, I stop. I don't think I can lift my leg that high without something to hold on to. Before I can reach over for the wall, Ben comes up beside me and offers me his hand.

"Need help?"

With a chuckle, I nod "Thanks, little man." Taking his hand, I carefully step up. A slight pain shoots through my backside but nothing too serious. It just needs to be loosened. I haven't walked on my own two feet in a couple months; regaining my muscle and strength takes time.

As I do my business Ben talks to me on the other side. "Is everything okay in there?" and "Do you need help?" and "Did you fall Uncle Chandler?" It's not until I flush that he announces his entrance.

I honestly love this guy.

As we make our way back towards the kitchen, we hear the door open and watch as Monica strides in.

"Aunt Monica!" Ben runs to her, nearly knocking her over as she turns and quickly reacts.

Scooping her nephew up, Monica hugs him tightly. "Did you boys have fun today?" Monica glances over before doing a double take in my direction. "Oh, my God. Where are your crutches? You don't have your crutches."

I take a few steps towards her before falling slightly forward.

Her first instinct is to catch me but she still has Ben in her arms.

Wrapping my arms around the both of them, I smile and capture my lips with hers. "See what I did there?" I continue to grin as I steady the three of us.

Ben slides down from his Aunt and goes back to playing with my crutches while we talk about grownup stuff.

"Have you always been walking or just when I leave? Or..."

"Or when Ben takes my aid and I really have to pee..." I finish for her.

Her smile deepens as I steer us towards the kitchen where our lukewarm chocolate sits. "How do you feel?" She asks, rubbing her hand up my thigh.

"A little higher and I'll feel great." I tease which causes her to stop. "No. I feel amazing. A little sore in some parts but nothing to stop for."

"Are you sure?"

Nodding, I add "I'm positive." I take her hand "The Doctor said that I was cleared a week ago. If anything, I'm over-healed. I need to loosen up, again."

"I know." She looks at our intertwined hands "I just don't want you to push yourself when you're not ready. It's okay to be a little slow in the beginning. You're still not 100% capable of what you once were."

"I know." I squeeze her hand "But if we are ever going to get on that baby-making train, then I need to get my chew-chew going again."

She chuckles. "Chew-chew?"

I glance over at Ben before leaning in closer to my wife "You know...my thing?" I quickly look down before meeting her eyes again.

"I know what your chew-chew is." She admits finishing the gap between us so she can brush her lips against mine. "What happens if I blow the hor-"

"Aunt Monica?" She quickly pulls away, blushing.

"Yeah, honey, what is it?"

I move my pants slightly and sit up straighter; my breathing heavy. Oh, my God. Was she just talking dirty or was I horny enough to hear it that way? And with Ben in the next room. I shake my head but my face doesn't show any sign of disapproval.

Damn. She's a keeper.

Monica stands but I'm not sure what for. I watch from the kitchen as she follows Ben over to the window. She places her hands on her hips as Ben points and laughs.

"Ewww! Benjamin!"

He laughs uncontrollably and I swear it's the most amazing sound. Hearing a child's laughter is something everyone needs.

I think I have baby-fever. Usually it's just the girls that get it, but I am definitely under the spell.

"Uncle Chandler, come look!"

Smiling, I stand up and make my way over to the window only to find a pigeon shitting on my railing. But I have to laugh. "Did you teach him that?"

Ben shakes his head "No." Laughing, he continues "I think he ate a lot of worms."

I laugh even harder and Monica just shakes her head.

Wrapping my arm around her waist, Monica leans her body against mine.

Yeah, we definitely need one of those.

The kid. Not the pigeon.


	21. Living in Sin

**Living in Sin** \- Mon POV

* * *

The fire is crackling before us while we cuddle together on our living-room floor. Candles are lit around the apartment, giving off an apple cider and warm vanilla scent. His arm is placed protectively around my body as my head rest on his shoulder.

"You made such a romantic fire." I joke, looking back at the Yule Log on the television.

Chandler rubs my shoulder with his thumb but doesn't comment. He doesn't need to.

"There is just one problem with it." I admit

"What's that, baby?" He asks softly, continuing his motions.

"I'm freezing, baby."

It's then that Chandler turns his attention from the television to me and stands us up. Rubbing my arms to create friction, he asks "Is that better? Are you a little bit warmer?"

"Yeah..."

He wraps his arms inside of my jacket and around my waist before leaning down to kiss my neck. "What about now?"

Moving my hair out of his way, I give him more access "That gets me a little hot right there."

He smiles and leans back so he can look me in the eyes. "Yeah?" I smile and wrap my arms around his neck "I find that, when I get hot, I like to take off my pants..."

Laughing, I shake my head and cock it to one side. "You know what?" I sigh "The luckiest day of my life was when I got drunk, blacked out, and woke up married to you."

The smile on his face gets my heart pounding a little faster. "What do you say we climb in bed and finally..." He trails off, holding me a little tighter against his body.

"Do what married people do?" I finish shyly

He nods "Or we could have sex."

He makes me laugh so easily, I don't know how I ever managed to hate him. I was so blind before, all I wanted to see was hate that I convinced myself that was all there was.

I don't remember when it happened; when I fell in love with him. I just remember suddenly feeling complete, and feeling happy with where I was. Or rather, who I was with. And finally, I think we both are in a place where we want to move forward with this relationship and begin our life together as a real couple.

And nothing's going to stop us.

Reaching down, he grabs my legs and lifts me up in his arms before turning towards the bedroom.

"Wait, wait, wait!" I stop him, causing him to turn around.

"What?" He whines

"T.V."

"T.V. what?"

"T.V. off."

With a sigh, he walks us over to the table and maneuvers me so I can grab the remote without leaving his arms.

Picking up the remote I accidentally press a button, causing the channel to change back to the news.

"Hey," I pause, recognizing something. Or someone. "That looks just like the Elvis impersonator that married us..." I comment, seeing his mugshot on the screen.

 _"Has this Elvis impersonator turned out to be nothing but a Hound Dog. When hundreds of couples find out they are not legally married."_

I glance back at Chandler; wondering if he heard the same thing.

I don't have to wonder for too long as he slowly puts me back on my own two feet. Sliding my arm from around his neck I pause the T.V. "Oh, my God." He rubs his face and I can tell he is just as shocked as I am. I look back at the T.V. set and try to figure it out. "The Elvis impersonator that married us is really an impersonator, impersonator..." I have confusion written all over my face.

Chandler chuckles lightly as I wrap my jacket tighter around my body. "Yeah, you know, it's kind of funny." I turn to him "We thought we were married, but we're really not married."

I shake my head "That's not funny." I clear my throat "We thought we were married...but we're not married." Shaking my head all these emotions are starting to get mixed up "What does that mean?"

"Well." He shrugs "It just means we were living in sin, but, without the sin. Now, come on." He leans down to scoop me back up but I step out of the way and swat at his arms.

"No, no, no, okay..." We stand a couple feet from each other, the environment in the room completely changing. "Honey, that changes everything." I look at him shaking my head. "See, cause, you've been living here for the past four months because you thought we were married." I point out "But we're not married!" I laugh and motion to the door "So, you can go now."

Without a response, Chandler closes the gap between us and connects his lips to mine.

After a few seconds he pulls away and I stand there speechless. Touching my tongue to my lip, I try to hang on to the feeling just a little longer. "Well, that shut me up."

Holding my hands, Chandler searches my eyes. "Tomorrow, when we go to meet my mother for dinner we will stop at City Hall. We will get married. And then we will be married for the rest of our lives, okay?"

Taking a deep breath, I squeeze his hands softly. "Really?"

Smiling, he nods "Really."

Bringing my shoulders up, I sigh "Okay." Then I repeat it a little louder "Okay." Then once more for reassurance. "Okay." I nod with a smile.

"Okay." He leans down and swoops me back up in his arms.

"Whoa. What are you doing? Put me down." He lets go with a frustrated sigh.

"What?"

I straighten his collar as I explain. "It's the night before our wedding. It's bad luck for the bride and groom to see each other." And with that, I quickly hurry to my room.

Before I have a chance to close the door, I hear Chandler yell from his spot by the couch. "We'll do it in the dark!"

I honestly love this man. This is not how I planned to spend Valentines day. However, we've waited this long, so what is one more day?

Yet, one day later and we have yet to tie the knot.

"I can't believe the state of New York makes you wait 24 hours before they let you get married. Why would they do that to us? Why us?" I'm frustrated, and I'm doing a horrible job at hiding it.

"Look honey, the state of New York isn't against us. They're against everybody." Chandler explains from the drivers seat. "Okay? Now, I thought we agreed we weren't going to let this get you upset?"

We just left City Hall wearing our best formal and now we are stuck in traffic on the freeway.

"You're right, I'm fine." I assure him with a smile as I brush it off. What's _one_ more day? "Can you believe they make you take a test?" I laugh, bringing up the pamphlet they handed me on the way out. _"Look at this, Ten Things You Should Know About Your Partner Before You Marry Them."_ We laugh but I quickly turn around the joke. "Let's take it."

"Uh, you know what, I don't think that's-"

"Yeah, yeah, number 1." I continue.

"Okay."

 _"If your aging parents are unable to care for themselves, where will they live?"_ I read, looking over at Chandler for his answer.

"Uh, with the housekeeper."

"I'd say with my brother." I smile, knowing we are on similar pages with the fact they won't be bunking with us. "Good, okay. One for one." Looking down I resume the questions. "Number 2. Uh, _how many times a week do you see yourself having sex?_ "

The determined look on his face tells me he is really trying to find the truthful answer. "Oh, uh," He shrugs "I'd say 30."

I swallow the lump in my throat "Again. On the same page." I admit.

"I like this test." He laughs, trying to find his way through the traffic that we've been sitting in for quite some time now.

I smile "Okay, uh, let's see." I move on with ease. _"How do you want your child's life to differ from your childhood?"_

"Ooh, okay, uh, let's see." He nods "I want them to have a lot of bathrooms. Because one bathroom for six kids just sucks."

Staring at him, my eyes go wide. "Wow. Six kids." I laugh nervously. "Ouch." I continue to laugh "Well, good thing we don't have to worry about that."

"Why's that, baby?" He glances over at me.

"Because this," I motion to my body "Ain't having more than two."

He cocks his head, confused. "What?"

"Oh, yeah. One, two, buckle my shoe. Three, four...ain't gonna happen."

"Oh," He clears his throat, sitting up straighter. "Okay."

It's not until that final word that I realize my answer isn't the one he is looking for. "What's the matter?"

His attention is on the road as we make our way to the end of the construction zone. "You've already decided how many kids we're going to have without actually discussing it."

"We can discuss it." I raise my eyebrows "I'm only having two kids. Now you talk."

He takes one hand off the steering wheel and begins motioning. "Okay, see Mon, when I say discussion, I mean you and I discuss it. Like, I give a little. Then you give a little." He states. "Say I come down to 5, then you come up to-"

"See you and your 5 kids with your new wife."

"Look, honey. Having a big family is important to me."

"Hello, how do you think I'm feeling over here?" My voice rises "You're trying to make my lady part in-into a tennis canon..."

"Okay." He sighs. "Then. You know. We have a little problem."

I match his sigh and rest my body back against the seat as I try to come down from my high. "Yes, we do."

"Yeah, I mean, if you hate children."

"I don't _hate_ children." I look over at him "I'm not feeling too good about you right now."

I'm being ridiculous if I'm going to let this little thing break us apart. I'm acting like a child; I know that. I also know how much Chandler wants children. Being raised as an only child, I figured two would be enough. Although, learning that he wants six! I don't think I can keep up with six little versions of us.

Taking the next available exit, Chandler makes a few turns before pulling into a gas station. Yet, he doesn't get out right away. He sits there and together we remain silent inside the car.

After a minute or two I finally speak up. "I want to, but I can't." He looks over at me and I search his eyes. "See, this is what I've been trying to tell you." I say softly, "I can't compromise. I can't go with the flow." I explain, "I can't leave the DVD player running if no one is watching it." I laugh uneasy. "I'm a mess." Shaking my head, I turn so I'm facing him a little more. "I don't even know why you would want to marry me. I was so happy for you when we found out we weren't actually married." My voice rises as I ramble on "I thought, yay! Bing has an out!"

He isn't laughing, he isn't smiling, or crying. He shows no emotion as he sits there silently watching me.

"But you wouldn't go." I shake my head "I even showed you my crazy, but that didn't work, either. You _still_ wanted to marry me." I look away before adding. "You want to have six kids with me! Are you insane? Can you imagine six little me's running around?"

It's not until then that he looses eye contact and speaks "Less and less."

"I'm sorry. I really wanted us to work. I did. But I-I tried to warn you. I tried to show you-"

"Mon." He cuts in, keeping me from having a panic attack. "Monica, look. Would you just stop it? Okay? I'm not going anywhere." I swallow my breath "How could I? Look, we got 2 out of 10 right on that marriage pamphlet, didn't we?"

A look of realization crosses over my features. "Yeah."

"And that is a great foundation to building a marriage." He explains "And I don't believe you can't compromise and that you're not capable of change because the Monica Geller I once knew hated her job and never spoke up in the board meetings." He points out "Then, less than a month later, you asked a question that started a discussion and now you've quit the job you hate and started your dream bakery. All by yourself." He reminds me "See, honey, you can do anything."

Oh, my God. He is absolutely right. I've been changing my ways more and more this year. He is the one bringing it out of me and making me realize my potential in life. He makes me less afraid to take on the world and fight for what I want.

"I can." A smile surfaces from within me "I can. Oh, my God, baby? I've changed." He nods, with a smile "Do you think I can change other things? Like, like, um.." I think "Um, my premarital break-up fears? Or my post-marital break-up fears?" He shrugs, so I continue. "Oh, maybe, I can have three kids. Maybe even four!"

"Actually, um, I think two of you running around is plenty." He stops my train of thought.

I shake my head and lean back against the seat as I stare at my man. "I love you." I say softly.

Smiling, he leans over and kisses me with passion "I love you, too."

* * *

 **AN** : I love this chapter, you all may hate me because kids are going to have to wait a little longer :) If I write it that far. I'm planning on ending it in a few chapters, but I'm not sure yet. I don't want to make it worse by dragging it on...well, I guess I kind of ruined that aspect by announcing they aren't really married. You're welcome.


	22. Cancellation

**Cancellation** \- Chan POV

* * *

Our wedding is right around the corner and I've never been so nervous. My heart is racing a million times a minute each day that goes by. We've been through some unfortunate events since we found out we weren't legally married a couple weeks back.

The plan was to get married at the Court House the day following the news, however, the law states we have to give a 24 hour notice before holding a wedding. So, we took the required test on the pamphlet they gave us, had some arguments about some of our differences, and talked it through. That night we met up with my mother for dinner, told her the unfortunate news and she gave us a suggestion. If we have to wait, why not go with a traditional wedding and plan it through; from the invitations to the wedding cake. Honestly, I just think she wants to be invited. And I completely understand that. It's not everyday her only son gets married.

Monica called a wedding coordinator the following day and talked her through our situation. She told us she'd look into some places and get back to us in a few days.

Until that time comes, Monica and I are keeping busy trying not to think about it too much.

After a long day at work we both agreed we needed to whine down. To do so, we invited the gang over for a game night. We all haven't hung out in such a long time, it'll be good to catch up.

"This is so nice, all of us together like this, again." Phoebe picks up her stack of cards as I grab a few more beers from the fridge for Ross, Joey and I.

"Yeah, why don't we do this more often?" Rachel comments.

I take my seat next to Monica before popping open my bottle. "Because we all have jobs and lives to attend to..." Ross comments, drawing a card before throwing down one he doesn't need.

Rachel shoots him a look before organizing her hand so it's easier to read.

"Well, I can't speak for everyone else, but I'm starving." Joey announces, rubbing his supposedly empty stomach.

"Joe, there are chips on the table." I point out.

He shrugs "I'm going to order a pizza." Quickly, he stands and retrieves the phone before dialing his favorite number.

Silently, Monica goes through the motion and quickly gives the turn to the next person. I'm about to say something; ask if everything is okay, she's hardly put an insight into the conversation.

Now that I think about it, she has been quiet all day. Even before the gang arrived she hardly spoke a word.

I move to place my hand on her thigh in order to gather her attention.

Averting her eyes from her cards, Monica looks over at me and not even waiting for me to question her, she smiles a soft smile and places her hand upon mine.

It's been a very long and stressful week. Everything was falling into place and we were planning for the future, when suddenly, our special night turned around and we discover we are living in sin. And just when we think we've got everything under control, we pass the ball over to someone else. Now, with the game in her hands to decide how long we have to wait to get married, we are expected to sit patiently for her call. That weight can really put a toll on someone's life.

"Mon, is everything alright?"

Taken by surprise, all eyes turn to Phoebe. I guess I'm not the only one who sensed a change in Monica's character.

She nods with a short smile, "Yeah, I'm fine." She announces, but no one is convinced.

"Is it the wedding?"

"Of course it's the wedding, Rache. What else could it be?" Ross buds in.

"Maybe it's hormonal?" She defends herself.

"Hormonal?" Joey questions "Oh, are you pregnant?" His eyes widen.

"Guys." I stop them "Or maybe she's fine. Like she said."

Everyone falls quiet. The only real noise is Joey nibbling on a chip.

Maybe game night was a bad idea. There is a lot going on and there is so much to do. This was all my idea. I told Monica we needed a distraction, and it was my suggestion to invite everyone over.

"No, it's not hormonal and it's not the wedding." She speaks "I'm just-" Sighing, she looks down at her cards "I'm just a little tired. I'm sorry." She apologizes although, I'm not sure what for. "I'm trying to be patient and not think about it but it's all I _can_ think about. I just want everything to be perfect." She looks over at me.

"So it is the wedding." Phoebe chimes in.

"Pheebs...Phoebe!" Everyone scolds.

Nodding, Monica continues "And I don't know if we are going to get a venue in the next couple weeks on short notice. Weddings take at least 6 months to plan."

I rub her back to try and ease the tension she is feeling. "Then we'll wait 6 months." Her head quickly turns to look at me. I know what she's thinking, too. We decided to wait until the wedding to be intimate, and 6 months is a lot longer than either of us initiated. If we end up waiting that long, we would have been together almost a year before having sex.

"You would wait 6 months?"

I chuckle softly and rest my arm on the back of Monica's chair. "You think if we don't get married right away then I don't want to be with you?" She shrugs, softly. "Mon, I love you." I remind her; like I do every morning. "You are the only one I will ever love and if I have to wait 6 months, a year, or even 10 years to make that bond official. Then I will."

Her eyes glass over and I move my other hand to brush her cheek; ready to catch that single tear that falls.

"Well, if you ever need, I can officiate your wedding." Joey mumbles, continuing to find the bottom of the chip bowl.

All eyes turn to Joey with a questioning look. "What?"

Finally, he glances up. "What? You guys haven't heard of that?"

I shake my head.

"Yeah. It's the new thing, now. A buddy of mine registered online and-"

"Wait..." I laugh "So it's not official." Cutting him off, I joke "See, Joe, we already aren't _official._ We want to be married legally." I feel Monica's hand on my thigh which could mean two things. She wants me to stop being an ass and hear him out, or she loves me and she wants to do it right here on the table.

"No, no." He stops me "It's 100% real. People can actually get ordained on the internet." His face is straight and I'm starting to believe he is serious. "Couples would rather get married by someone they already know. And now they can."

I can feel Monica's eyes on me but before I have a chance to look at her I hear the phone ring.

"Move, move, that's my phone!" She jumps up and out of her chair. "Please let it be the wedding coordinator with a hall for tonight." She takes a deep breath before answering. "Hello?" She pauses and looks over, motioning me to her side. "It's her."

I don't think I could have moved any faster as I join her by the phone.

"Oh, a room, opened up for the wedding." She smiles, telling me the conversation that is taking place. "Yes, no, yes yes, of course we'll take it. Thank you." Hanging up, she looks at me "We got my dream room, at the boat house."

I smile, "Great! When?"

She shakes her head "Soon."

I laugh "How soon?"

She looks down and mumbles something incoherently.

"What?"

Looking up at me she tilts her head and says more loudly. "8 months."

My eyes widen as I repeat. "8 months."

"It won't be that bad." She tries to tell me "It's just two hundred and...forty..." Trailing off, she looks back at our friends. "Okay, party's over. It's time for everyone to go home." She walks over and takes the chip bowl out of Joey's kung fu grip. "This was fun but we have a lot of work to do so we're going to have to postpone game night."

"Aw man." Joey stands as Monica pulls Rachel from her seat and towards the door followed by everyone else.

"But Mon, I wanna spend time with you."

"Get out!" She shoves everyone out and shuts the door behind them before spinning around. "They're gone." She motions "Come here..."

Rushing towards each other, I lift her up and into my arms; quick to press my lips against hers.

It feels so good to be able to feel her legs wrap around my body. Just last month I wasn't able to lift a gallon of milk, let alone my wife. I've healed nicely from the accident. I was going to the gym almost five days a week to regain my muscle and it really paid off.

With Monica's fingers tangled in my hair, I move us over to the couch before I gently bring her down and climb on top. Slowly, I slide my hands under her shirt and around her back until they find her bra strap. Before I pop it open, I make sure to move my lips to her neck where I receive a deep moan in response.

"Sorry, guys."

I nearly bite Monica as I jump off her by the sound of Joey's voice.

"I'll return the bowl, Mon." I can hear him near the door but don't look. I don't want him to see Monica's lipstick all over my face. "Whoa, what are you guys doing..."

"Out!" I point to the door, Monica still lying down on the couch reassembling her shirt.

"Okay, sorry." He quickly slams the door.

I sit there for a minute or two trying to regather my nerve. But hearing Joey's voice as I nibble on my hot fiance's breast ruined it for me.

"What's the matter?" Monica finally sits up, her hand finding mine.

Shaking my head, I can't bring myself to make eye contact. "It's gone." I look down, ashamed.

"I know you're not 18 anymore, but give it a minute..." She glances down at me straddling her.

Sighing, I refuse to look up. "Nope. I don't think I can."

"Would it help it you grabbed my ass, again?" Smiling, I lean forward so my head bumps against her shoulder. I hear her chuckle slightly as she brushes her fingers through my hair. "Well, our first time couldn't be perfect. It just wouldn't make since for us." I finally bring myself to look up at her in time for her to wink teasingly "That's not who we are."

"Ugh..." I moan, as I fully collapse on top of her, causing her to shriek by surprise. I rest my elbows on the side of her head as I look down at her grinning back up at me. Her bright eyes shine as her life continues on; worry-free. Her smile tells everyone that her life is just the way she likes it, she has the perfect job, the perfect apartment, the perfect friends, and well, the perfect me. And that's just her eyes talking, she doesn't need to say anything for you to fully understand her life.

I love this woman.

"Why are you so perfect?"

She shakes her head slowly, "I'm not perfect."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not." She argues, playfully.

"Yes you are." I laugh "I can tell."

"How can you tell."

I shift my body slightly on top of hers as I explain what I see. "Your eyes." I say simply.

She waits for me to continue, but I don't. "My eyes?" She repeats

I nod.

"You can see how perfect my life is based on, what? The color of my eyes?"

"No." I shake my head "The shine, the clearness, the twinkle every time you smile." Softly, I add "I can tell you're happy."

She reaches up to brush her fingers through my hair, once again. Why does she keep doing that? Not that I mind, but she's done it more today than she has all week.

"Well, I am happy. I have you." Her fingers move through my long locks again and I have to move my head out of the way. It gives me shivers.

"Why do you keep doing that?"

"Babe, you need a haircut." She points out.

"No, I don't. I'm bringing back my hunk days."

This causes her to laugh "You mean your bum days? Seriously, it's almost to your shoulders." She gasps "Let me cut it, come on." She slaps my ass to get me to move so she can get up.

"What, no!" I refuse "No one is cutting my hair besides Brenda."

This stops her as she tilts her head "Brenda. Who's Brenda?"

"My hairdresser." I say simply.

She nods "And how long have you been seeing this Brenda?"

"Mon," I whine, not really wanting to go into the fact that I meet her at the supermarket. "Look, have you ever cut hair, before?"

"Yes!" She shrieks "I cut my brothers when we were younger." She pushes me up and off of her body so she can get up. "If anything, you're a boy. We can always shave your head." She says nonchalantly as she pulls out a kitchen chair for me to sit down. "Oh, grab a towel. We may need one of those." She instructs me as she rummages through the drawer for a pair of scissors.

We are suppose to be having sex right now. But instead, my fiance is going to cut my ear off with a pair of crafting scissors.

I have Joey to blame for this.

"Okay, sit down."

I stand in front of the chair, a towel in my hands as Monica stands on the other side with a pair of scissors in hers. "How much are you planning on cutting off?"

"Just enough to make it look like your business style, again."

I grin. "You like my business look? Did you like that look before we got together, when you worked for me." I tease "Did you like me before _we_ happened? Was it the business look that did if for you?" She gives me a face and I immediately stop "I'm going to sit down now."

"Okay." She runs her fingers through my hair "Wait, we need to get it wet, first. Go run your hair under the facet real quick." She pushes me back up and I'm beginning to think this is becoming a hassle.

As I get up the telephone rings and I turn to get it but Monica shoos me towards the bathroom.

"Hello?" She picks up.

I turn on the facet and dip my head underneath making sure to get every angle before turning off the water. I ring out the dripping and quickly towel dry the ends enough so that it's not dripping all over the floor as I make my way back to the kitchen.

"Who was on the phone?" I ask, knowing it wasn't her mother or Rachel because the conversation didn't last that long.

"The wedding coordinator."

I stop before I have a chance to sit down. Again? "Did she call to tell us it's actually a 10 month wait for the venue?"

"No. She actually called to let us know there was a cancellation that she overlooked."

"What! When?" Smiling, I close in the gap between us.

"Next week." She informs me softly, "It's already decorated and everything so we wouldn't have to do much. It's got stars, and lights, a DJ. It-"

"It sounds perfect."

She nods "It does."

"So," I drape the towel over my shoulder "One week."

"One week, and we'll finally be married."

I take her hands in mine and rub my thumb over her engagement ring "So what now?"

"Now," She looks over my wet head "We cut. Sit."

I can't help it, I have to smile as I sit down on the yellow chair and let my soon-to-be wife work her magic.

As if Monica needs a distraction right now, the bell rings.

"Now who could that be?" She sighs, walking over to press the speaker. "Hello?" She questions, a little confused by the interruption so late in the night.

"Johnny's. We have your pizza."

Just then, we both crack up. We completely forgot Joey ordered a pizza before he left. "Are you hungry?" I ask and Monica shrugs.

"I could eat."

* * *

 **AN:** Okay, this chapter has a little bit of everything and I feel like it runs all over the place, but I love it. Let me know what you think in the comments and I'll update soon!


	23. Spa Day

**Spa Day** \- Mon POV

* * *

I love the way my bakery turned out. The final touches are finished and I convinced Rachel to quit and become my co-owner. She can't bake to save her life. But she helped me with designing the shop and creating our logo and even picking our our uniforms. We then hired a few employees, put an ad in the paper, and soon the word was out. Before I had a chance to design my own recipe our bakery became the hot-spot for college students to study or business clients to settle deals.

This bakery may be the second best decision in my life. First being Chandler, of course.

We use to hangout at Central Perk, but now it seems we've gathered at Bing's Bagels. Chandler helped me with the name. Now I have to keep him, I've got my own bakery with his last name engraved above the door.

I feel like this was his plan all along; secretly marry me, make me fall for his charm, quit, reveal we aren't married, get me to invest all I had into a crooked little shop, nonchalantly suggest Bing's Bagels, steal the company, divorce my ass and throw me out on the street with nothing but the snapshot of me squinting with a bottle of Gin in one hand and Elvis in the other.

It's the perfect crime!

Looking over at him smiling with our wedding coordinator on the couch, I shake my head. Nah, he doesn't have the mental capability to come up with all of that ahead of time.

I walk over to them with the tea she requested. "Thank you again for meeting with us on short notice." I say, sitting down on the arm of the couch next to Chandler. "I just want to make sure everything is set for tomorrow before I leave." I explain, handing her the cup and saucer.

"Oh, yes." She takes a sip and sets it on the table before reaching for the binder she brought with her. "Let's see..." She opens it and fingers through the pages. "The doors will be unlocked when the priest arrives around 11. He will be the one to unlock them, so you don't have to worry about that. My team will get in there to start putting out the flowers. Everything is already set up, as far as candles and the light fixtures." She fingers through some more. "Now, before you go Monica, I'm going to need a decision on the cake."

I shake my head "Oh, no. I have turned all decisions over to my wedding coordinator and the man," I rub my hand down his back "who tomorrow will be my husband." Smiling, I look down at Chandler.

"Ohh, look at you, going with the flow..."

"Flowing with the go. And I'm leaving." Standing I motion to Rachel and Phoebe by the counter. "Okay, come on ladies." I reach down to gather my bags and head towards the door.

"Okay, Chandler, the cake. Milk chocolate with raspberry or dark chocolate?"

Stopping, I back track, causing Rachel and Phoebe to move back also.

"Chocolate?" I question, peering over, not quite in their circle.

"Ugh." I hear my friends groan as they set down their bags.

"Well, it's a wedding cake." I remind them, sitting back down on the arm of the sofa. "Isn't it traditional to do an off-white buttercream?"

"Monica," She points to the book "If it isn't chocolate, how are they going to know it's Darth Vader?"

My eyes widen and I look at Chandler grinning. "Darth?" I question, standing up as I point to the photos in her book "W-What's that?"

"He's Luke's Father, honey." Chandler points out and my head slowly turns to face him.

"Yeah, I know who he is." I say, rather annoyed at this little bump in the road. "What's he doing at my wedding?"

"Monica, I told you when we had this last minute cancellation for the room, it's too late to change the theme for the previous wedding." She stands "Star Wars." Her smile matches Chandler's and I can't seem to win.

"No, No," I face her "You said starsss." I exaggerate the 'S' "Yeah, yeah, then I pictured all the pretty twinkling lights, you know. And I was so excited that we got the room I started jumping up and down screaming and-"

"Missed the part where I said Wars."

"Oh, my God. Oh, my God..." I turn to find Chandler standing and I quickly console myself and look back at my coordinator. "Okay, how much is it going to cost to change this?"

She looks down at her book "Considering the wedding is tomorrow." She glances at me quickly "We'd have to get a crew to work around the clock, on a Saturday..." She pauses giving enough time for Chandler and I to look at each other. "I'd have to say a small fortune."

"Then, I'd have to say Star Wars is awesome!" Chandler grins, and I glare at him "How lucky are we?" Shaking my head, I throw a nervous smile back at her before pushing my fiance and I into a private bubble.

"Chandler, we-we can't." I panic "Star Wars?"

"Okay, honey. I know it isn't how you pictured it. But nothing about our relationship is how you pictured it." He points out.

"I know, but you just get married once, you know..."

"Ha!" Rachel laughs "You don't."

Chandler chuckles but immediately stops as he turns to face our friends sitting at a table behind us.

Her and Phoebe continue to laugh as Chandler turns back to me, still upset. "Look, sweetie, this is all superficial stuff. This wedding is about us. You and me, that's all they see. Alright," He closes the gap between us "Your face, and your eyes, and your lips..." He leans in for a kiss.

Smiling, I move back my hair. "My neck..."

"Your neck." He smiles, making sure to give that piece of skin attention, too.

"Okay, okay," I push him away and wrap my arms around his body. "You know, we got married by Elvis the first time. So what the hell, why not Spock?"

"Spock was on Star Trek." Phoebe buds in, pointing out a very important misconception.

"Bbbbaaaoppp." Chandler tries to cover up her fact. He turns from her, back to me "So it's a go Mon, right? So let's go..." He pushes me back towards the door followed by Rachel and Phoebe.

"Okay, bye."

"Bye, bye."

I keep eye contact with him until we are pushed with the crowd to the corner of the street.

I just left my fiance, who is apparently a fan of the very popular series, to finish the details on our wedding. What is wrong with me?

Crossing the busy intersection, we head to the parking garage, find my car and pile our bags in the trunk before heading to the countryside.

It's about a thirty minute drive out to the resort where we will be getting our facials, mani pedi's and massages.

It was all Rachel's idea. As maid-of-honor, she put together this final bridal getaway for us ladies to enjoy before the big day.

Cut to an hour later we are sitting around in our bathrobes and slippers enjoying some cucumber sandwiches and ginger tea.

"Wow, you seem calm, considering." Rachel comments, reading the daily planner

"Well, I'm at a spa, wearing a comfy robe, smelling lavender, sipping ginger tea. What's not to be calm about?"

"The fact that there are going to be androids passing out horderves at your wedding tomorrow."

Swallowing the lump in my throat, I take a sip "Well, if you think about it, there is something inherently romantic about science fiction."

Phoebe sits down beside me with a smile "Did you guys see all the treatments they have? Salt scrubs, facials..." She points out on the flyer. "Oh, oh, look at this one. They wrack you with giant eucalyptus leaves. Rache, can I do that one, please?"

"Hey, it's all inclusive. Get everything wracked." She shrugs.

Suddenly a masseuse appears at Rachel's side. "When you've selected your treatments, I'll just apply them to the credit card on file." She begins to walk away but Rachel quickly follows her.

"Credit card?" I question "I thought she said this was all inclusive."

Phoebe brushes it off still looking at the paper "Don't worry about it. I'm sure it was a misunderstanding. Rachel will handle it."

I nod, watching as they talk a few yards away. Not even a few minutes later Rachel begins walking back.

"What was all that about?"

"So," She takes her seat beside me "The all inclusive only includes the room, unlimited use of the hiking trails and meditation spaces. And every day we get a free plum." She shakes her head "I'm so sorry Mon, I really wanted this to be special."

"Don't apologize." I place my hand over hers "This is special. I get to relax with my two best friends. Who cares if we don't get all the salts and wracks. I have all I need right here."

Smiling, she leans in for a hug.

"Yeah. I want the wracks." Phoebe comments, standing up to find a masseuse that can help her.

"What do you say we get dressed and check out the hiking trail?" Rachel suggests

"That sounds like fun." I smile, adjusting my robe as I stand.

I don't know how far the walk is back to my room but it's far enough to leave me alone with my thoughts. I start to think about tomorrow and everything that can go wrong. I'm having my wedding in a galaxy far far away. It doesn't sound too bad, there will still be twinkling lights. Then, the thought of cutting my wedding cake with a light-saber springs to mind.

I need to call Chandler and tell him the wedding's off.

Pulling out my phone I click, and click, and click again, but I can't get any reception. Why is there no reception?

Quickly, I get dressed and return to the meditation room where I find a masseuse. "Excuse me." I stop her "Do you have any service here?"

"Sorry." She shrugs

"Please, you have to have an office phone..."

"I'm sorry, but here we believe part of freeing your mind is freeing yourself of technology." She explains "No phone. No radio. No computer."

"Okay, you have to have a phone. What if there's an emergency? What, you send it out to the universe?" She smiles and nods "Oh, God, you do."

"Perhaps a peaceful ride out on one of our gentle horses will help clear your troubled mind." She suggests, walking away "Our trails go for miles."

"Miles?" I stop her "As, into service area...I mean, serene area?"

Her smile continues "They are tied up in the barn down the path. Harmony will be down there to help you."

"Harmony?"

She nods "One of our masseuses."

Of course she is.

Hurrying down the path it doesn't take long to get saddled up and riding into the forest.

Zigzagging in and out of the trees I continue to reach my phone up in hope of a signal. When suddenly, my horse comes to a halt.

"What, no. Don't stop. Come on." I click my boots "Giddy up." I try to whistle but I'm unsuccessful. "Please Wildfire, please. I got zero bars, I just need some reception." I explain, placing the rope on the saddle. "Okay, you know what, I'm gonna..." I slide down "Whoa!" I walk so I'm facing my horse "I'm gonna appeal to you woman to woman." I start "Alright, would you want a Star Wars wedding? I mean, come on." She bows her head to gnaw on some weeds. "Say you, and Sea-biscuit got engaged. And you want a beautiful, romantic-" I stop and come to realization "Oh, God. I'm talking to a horse. I'm losing my mind." I walk away and over to a bench a few feet away.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

I look over my shoulder to find Rachel putting a four-wheeler in park before walking over.

"What are you doing here?"

"Finding out what the _hell_ is wrong with you." She looks down at me "You're cancelling a wedding with a guy you're totally in love with because of the decorations? Don't you see how ridiculous that is?"

I have no idea how she found out about my current thoughts, but there is really no point in finding out now. I've known Rachel far too long to know arguing with her is just a waste of time.

"Yes, I do!"

"Then why are you doing it?" Her voice rises and so does mine.

"I don't know, okay? I don't know!" My head finds my hands, not having the energy to look at her.

"Mon," She sighs, sitting down next to me ready to console my emotions.

"I don't know, Rachel." I sit up "Maybe I'm just not meant to be happy."

"Who the hell told you that?"

"What do you mean who told me that? The universe told me that, that's who." My voice continues to rise. "Every time something good comes me way, _every time_ , there is a flaw." I point out

"Or, do you look for a flaw?"

"No, I did not look for a Star Wars wedding."

"No. But you sure looked for a way to be miserable about it." She points out "Did you ever think the universe is trying to send you a message with this whole Star Wars thing? Stop looking for the dark side, Ms. Darth Vader." She jokes, poking my shoulder, trying to ease the moment.

"Do I do that?" She shrugs "I do do that." I never noticed it before "Oh, God, why do I do that?" I stand and walk away before turning back towards my friend "Why do I always look for a problem? I mean, if you were doing it I'd say, "Rachel, what the hell is wrong with you. Why are you being such an idiot? Why are you making yourself unhappy?"" I pause "Oh, my God. I'm the idiot. It's not the universe making me unhappy. It's me. I'm making myself so unhappy."

"Oh, my God." Rachel shakes her head

"Rache, you know what, I don't think it's the first time I've done it."

"Really?" She says rather sarcastically if you ask me.

I shake my head "I think I've been doing it my whole life."

"Well that's crazy."

"Isn't it. And the thing about it is I can choose to be happy. It's so simple." Smiling, I turn back to my horse. "Thank you Rachel." I walk the few steps and rub her nose "You know, this whole thing has been so enlightening. I think I'll take her for a ride."

"Or." Rachel stands "You know, maybe a nice free, _freeing_ hike..."

I nod "Okay." Grabbing my horse, Rachel grabs her vehicle and we head back to the cabin.

"This was really nice, thank you. You are the best maid-of-honor I could ask for."

"Don't tell Phoebe."

"Oh, no." I shake my head "Do _not_ tell Phoebe." We laugh returning the horse and the four-wheel "What do you say we grab Pheebs and get out of here. I think I'm ready to go home."

"You miss Chandler." She smiles, seeing right through me knowing there is no other excuse.

Nodding, I smile "I do."

Finding Phoebe in the mud bath, we shower, grab our bags and head for the door.

"Before we leave," I stop them "I just want to thank you both for being there for me. For putting up with my crazy and calming me down." I smile at Rachel. "I really couldn't do any of this without you guys." I reach out to hug my two best friends. "This time tomorrow I'm going to be Mrs. Monica - calm, not looking for flaws anymore - Bi...Oh, God, where is my wedding dress?" My heart stops.

"It's in the car with the rest of the bags. Now let's go home!" Phoebe smiles

"Okay," I smile and turn to leave when I bump into man in a SWAT uniform. "Oh, excuse me."

"Sorry, we're doing a house to house search looking for two escape convicts." He explains "Nobody leaves." Moving around us he motions to his team "Officers, check the back."

What. "Nobody leaves?" I repeat, turning to my friends "Did he just say nobody leaves?"

"That's what he said." Rachel looks just as confused as I do.

"Um, okay, excuse me." I move past them "Um, officer, I can't stay here. I have to get to a wedding. Mine." I inform him.

"Oh, congratulations." He smiles, reaching out his hand to which I have no choice but to shake.

"Hey, excuse me." Rachel grabs his attention "How long are we gonna have to stay here?"

"Could be hours. Could be days." He says, walking away

"Wait, no, no. I have to get back to the city."

He shrugs "I'm sorry, ma'am. We're doing the best we can." And with that, he leaves the room.

Looking back at Rachel and Phoebe, I have panic written all over my face.

* * *

AN: I really don't care for the way I set this chapter up. It seems rushed and boring, honestly. But I already posted it like this on wattpad so I might as well keep it.

Also, you guys finally caught up to where I'm at in my story, meaning I don't have anything else pre-written so the next update might be a while. I've had 5 exams in the last 2 weeks and I have three more next week. So after that I should be back to writing pretty regularly. Feel free to leave a comment, it can saying anything. I'd rather read what you think than my textbook.


	24. Worth Living

**Worth Living** \- Chan & Mon POV

* * *

"Monica, I never knew what love was until I met you." My knee continues to shake as I cross that out in frustration. This can't be that difficult. There has to be something I can say. Anything that describes how I feel.

I am hours from my wedding and I have no vows. Am I that lousy of a partner that I can't find simple words to show my love? Just a paragraph is all I'm looking for, something to say when the minister looks at me.

I've been looking forward to this moment my whole life. And coming from a guy, that's pretty surprising. But it's true. I've been wondering who would be the girl standing next to me on my wedding day.

Growing up, I would wonder who would be the one that I'd fall in love with? Would she be blonde or brunette, have dark eyes or baby blues? I wondered if she'd be a teacher or a nurse, maybe she'd be a single mother, or someone great with animals. It's a lot to think about when you have all these possible outcomes of your significant other. For a while, I accepted the possibility that I wasn't ever going to get married. I thought my career was all I needed to make me happy. I had money, my own place, I'd travel to Paris one week and then Greece the next, what more could I need?

But every year around the holiday there would be this empty void. Something missing. But I never knew what. It wasn't like I was alone, I had friends and family close by that I saw often. And I wasn't really searching for a partner, so I didn't think that was the reason for my sorrow.

But then, on that Friday night while everyone was home with their families, I was out doing something even my mother doesn't know about. Karaoke Night. I didn't always sing, I never joined Glee Club or was apart of the Theater, it all started when Joey found the private tape of me singing Ground Control in my underwear. He pretty much black-mailed me to karaoke at Rudy's. And we all know how that ended.

Every Friday I'd get more and more into it than the week before. I would slowly start leaving the stage and moving in and out of the crowd.

Now, I hardly ever start on the stage that is slicker than shit from sweat and spilled drinks.

But then one Friday, someone was in the crowd that I didn't even recognize until I was at the bar. Someone that I spent the rest of the night with. It was by far the best night of my life. And then the morning came and that someone woke up to be my wife.

Or so I thought.

That empty void I once felt was no longer visible and those questions I had about my significant other were answered. Monica was who I was meant to spend the rest of my life with. I knew it then as I know it now.

We've been through a few ups and downs getting to where we are today, but I wouldn't want to go through it with anyone else by my side.

Standing up from the couch, I begin to pace the floor of my dressing room. My suspenders hang down past my belt, causing them to brush against my slacks with each step. My glasses frame my face as I look down at my notebook covered in scribbles. Nothing seems good enough. There are things crossed off, things squeezed in the margins, you can even see where my pen ran out and I had to change my colored ink.

Maybe I should find something online. Something a little more confident and emotional. I can even type it up and print it out to look more professional. Glancing down I look for my watch but remember that I didn't put it on this morning like I normally do. I decided today, I only want to be wearing one piece of jewelry. My wedding ring. Looking over I find a clock ticking on the wall and smile. I've got some time. And if I hurry, I may be able to change the name they used online, to Monica.

Before I can reach the door, Ross and Joey walk in and I quickly rip out the draft and shove it in my pocket.

"Hey man, how are you doing?" Ross looks down at my appearance. "Whoa, are you having trouble with your suit?" My shirt is untucked, my tie is draped around my neck, waiting to be knotted, while my vest and coat remain on their hanger over the door.

Ross steps forward to assist me but I am quick to swat him away. "I owned a very successful business firm for a well part of my career. I think I know how to put together a suit." Sighing, I begin to tuck in my shirt, attempting to finish what I started before my vows crossed my mind. "How's Monica doing?" I ask, slipping my suspenders over my shoulders.

"Hey, look at you. You look good!" Joey smiles and I nod.

"And, Monica?" I repeat. My two best friends fall silent, suddenly mesmerized by something other than my words, and I know there is something they aren't telling me. "What? What's wrong?" I ask, panic rising.

"Um..." Ross pauses as he tries his best to avoid the question but he knows I'm not going to stop asking until I get some answers. "Well, we can't seem to get a hold of the girls." He says softly, afraid of my reaction. And he should be! How else am I suppose to react? My bride is missing!

"What?" My eyebrows find my hairline, my hands ignoring my suit once again. "What do you mean you can't get a hold of them? Aren't they at the apartment?"

"Well," There's the avoiding pause again. However, this time he doesn't finish the answer to my pleading question.

"Have you tried calling them? Maybe they're stuck in traffic?"

He shakes his head. "It keeps going to voicemail."

Sighing, I walk over to the window and look out. No. I know Monica, she'll be here. There is still a couple hours before the ceremony, and she'll make it. If there is one thing I've learned over the past 6 months it's that Monica is never late.

I hear a knock on my door and I quickly turn, hoping it's news about Monica..

"Mind if I come in?"

A smile creeps on my face and I walk over to the woman who raised me. "Mom."

Joey and Ross smile and dip out "We'll give you two a minute."

I kiss my mother on the cheek and smile down at her. I haven't seen my mother since we told her we weren't legally married. She was heartbroken! She has grown to love Monica, which is a relief, because my mother isn't the easiest to get along with when it comes to women I date.

When we broke the news, the first thing she said was "No grandbabies?" I guess she thought we wanted to meet to share some other news.

"You look very handsome. Monica is a very lucky lady." She smiles, her eyes filling with tears. Stepping over to the couch, she takes a seat with me following her lead.

"Thanks, mom." I smile, reaching up to finish tying my tie. "I'm really happy you two get along."

"What are you talking about? I get along with all your lady friends." She argues and I just roll my eyes. "And maybe soon, I might see a little baby Bing."

"How about I walk down the aisle, first." I suggest.

Nora shrugs "If you must." She jokes

Suddenly, Joey and Ross rush back in the room. "Uh, Chandler." They glance over at Nora "We have another problem."

"What?" I don't even have time to think about the possibilities. If something is wrong with the ballroom I would like to know straight forward.

"Well, the minister is a little..." Joey and Ross motion with their finger and thumb simultaneously and shake their head. "He's a little tipsy."

"What!" I practically yell. What else can go wrong right before the ceremony?

Quickly, Joey stops him. "Hey, now, I know you and Mon were a little unsure," He steps forward "About me possibly being the one to marry you guys. But..." He pulls out a letter from inside his coat. "I wanted something to put on my resume. So I did it anyway." He unfolds the document and hands it over. "Now, I may not be very good with the words. And I may not be the most appropriate at times." He says softly "But I've watched you guys grow as a couple and-" Joey smiles and I stops him.

"I'd love it if you officiated our wedding." I grin, bringing my friend in for a hug. He's always been there for me and I honestly could not have done it without him. Truly, I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for my best man.

"That's great. But there's no wedding if there's no bride." Ross breaks the endearing moment.

We move apart. "Right. Okay." I glance back at my mother. "Mom, can you check on the party and make sure everything is in place. Choir, guest, the flowers..." I rattle a few things off and she nods eagerly before leaving the room. "Joey." I pat his shoulder with a smile "Go get ready, man." He jumps with joy and hurries to his dressing room. "And Ross." I look back at my soon to be brother-in-law. "I have the address of the spa they went to last night." I reach for my wallet on the table and pull out a business card. "Will you-"

"I'll go look for them." He finishes, taking the card from me before leaving.

XXX

"Monica, sweetie, I brought you that tea you asked for." Rachel appears by my side, trying to hand me a cup.

"I didn't ask for tea." I look at her, confused.

"Just drink it and act casual." She whispers and I take the cup "I figured out a way to break us out of this joint-"

"Rachel are you insane!"

"I said act causal." She hisses and turns to Phoebe "Pheebs, do you think you can get the swat guys away from the side door?" She asks, and they both look back at the two men chatting near the exit.

"Oh, honey." She puffs out her chest "I can get them to move away from the door and buy me a Cadillac." With that, she leaves to do her business.

Rachel looks back at me. "Alright, Mon, you ready to go?"

I shake my head "Yeah, Rache, I don't think this is such a good idea." I move around the couch so I can sit. I've been standing all day, I didn't sleep last night, I'm exhausted. "They aren't letting anyone in or out, and they all have guns. I think we should wait it out." I tell her "We've pushed around this wedding for so long, one more day won't-"

"No!" Rachel sits next to me "You picked this day to get married." I shrug, not really, but okay. "There is no more 'one more day' crap. You are walking down the aisle and you will marry the man of your dreams. Tonight."

I've never seen this side of Rachel before. I'm both impressed and scared. Looking over at Phoebe I make sure she isn't being handcuffed right now for trying to bribe a cop. She flicks her hair back and forth, does a little shimmy, and I can tell it's making the men uncomfortable.

Suddenly, one speaks into the walkie on his shoulder and seconds later he moves to gather everyone's attention. "Excuse me ladies. I've just been informed that the perimeter of this location has been investigated and is clear. You are free to go."

The entire meditation room burst in cheer as Phoebe quickly puts her bra strap back under her blouse.

Standing up, we grab our bags and hurry towards the car.

I jump in the back so I can attempt to get ready as Rachel drives. We have less than an hour before the ceremony and none of us are ready.

I search through my bag for my phone and hand it to Phoebe. "Pheebs can-"

"I'm on it." She takes it and starts dialing Chandler's number.

Rachel turns the key and we hear a rattling sound before she pulls it back. Waiting a few seconds she tries again and we hear the same noise.

"Wh-What's that?" I question, the panic rising once more.

"Um..." She looks around "Oh," She reaches over and turns a switch off. "Ohhh...yeah, it appears I left the head lights on." She looks at me with worried eyes "I think it drained the battery."

"What!" I could kill her right now.

"You know," She turns to face me "I'm not surprised. It's happened once before."

I sigh. "Pheebs?" I look to her and she shakes her head, handing me back my phone.

Just then, there is a knock on the window that makes everyone jump.

"What..." I roll down the window to reveal Ross outside.

"Excuse me, but I believe you have a wedding to get to." He smiles to which we all jump out and hug him tightly.

"Ross, how did you find us?" Rachel asks, whereas I'm grabbing all my things; I don't have time to play 20 Questions.

He looks towards me "Chandler is worried. He sent me out looking for you guys."

Just by his name, my heart aches. He's worried? Who the hell told him I wasn't there? He's going to think I stood him up.

"Mon, I suggest you call him." He continues to look at me.

"I've been trying. There's no service here."

He flips open his phone to reveal I'm telling the truth. Why would I lie about something like that?

"This is nice catching up and everything." Phoebe chimes in "But if we don't leave now then there may not be a groom to call."

XXX

I keep looking over at the corridors every five seconds.

"Don't worry, she'll be here." Joey assures me, standing up at the alter.

"I don't know man." I look at all the guest talking among themselves. "I hate keeping everyone, we were suppose to cut the cake ten minutes ago." I finally stop pacing and sit down on the stoop. "Is this a sign?"

"No. Look." Joey sits down beside me "If there is one thing I know, it's that you and Monica don't believe in signs." He says "If anything, you guys ignore the signs and start heading in the opposite direction." We laugh and I nod knowing that's probably true.

I look over at our friends and family and spot a few of them checking the time. "You know what." I sigh, standing up "I'm just going to tell everyone to go home. We don't know how much longer this will go on for." I take a step towards the pews, my eyes finally leaving the corridors in front of me. "Everyone, can I have your attention." Everyone's eyes land on me "I know it's getting kind of late. And obviously there isn't going to be a wedding here today. But I would just like to thank everyone for coming, and-" The doors fly open and I stop at the suddenness of it all.

Ross appears before me, panting as he composes himself and makes his way towards us.

I look at him, hopeful and he nods. A huge smiles crosses my face and we quickly turn to the crowd who are gathering their things. "Wait!" Ross stops everyone "Nobody move! Everyone sit back down." He orders. "There is going to be a wedding today." He straightens his tie and pats me on the shoulder as he shakes his head not believe they actually made it. "Dad." He looks over at his father in the front row and motions to the back where I'm assuming my bride is waiting to be walked.

"Thanks." I smile, not knowing how I'm ever going to make this up to him. With a deep breath we take our positions at the alter.

This is it. It's really happening.

The music begins to fade in and pretty soon the doors I've been starring at for far too long, open wide to reveal the woman of my dreams. My true love.

I try to hold back my tears, but it's impossible. God, she looks so beautiful. I shake my head slightly not believing she picked me to spend the rest of her life with. I smile bigger than I ever thought I could, and let the tear I've been holding, fall. I feel Ross nudge my arm and look over to find a handkerchief in my reach. I nod my thanks, wipe my eyes and hand it back just in time to reach out for my bride.

Her father hands her over and together we step up to Joey.

"Sorry I'm late." She whispers

"You're here now." I continue to smile "God, you're beautiful."

She smiles and looks back at Joey. Her expression changes from joyful to confused and glances over at me.

I don't say anything, instead I continue to smile and wait for Joey to start.

"Dear friends and family, we've waited a long time to come together to witness and celebrate the love of Chandler and Monica. Through their time together, they have come to realize that their personal dreams, hopes, and goals are more attainable and more meaningful through the combined effort and mutual support provided in love, commitment, and family; and so today, they will begin their life together, as _real_ husband and wife."

Wow. Those acting lessons are really paying off.

"The couple has decided to read their own vows. So, Monica."

Slowly, Monica turns to me and with a deep breath, she tilts her head to the side, looking deep into my eyes. "Chandler." She smiles and it sparkles her eyes "In your eyes I have found my home, in your heart I have found my love, in your soul I have found my mate. With you, I am alive. You make me laugh and you let me cry. You are my breath, and my every heartbeat." She smiles and I choke back my tears.

"I choose you to be no other than yourself. Loving what I know of you and trusting who you will become. I will respect and honor you, always and in all ways. I take you to be my husband, to have and to hold, in tears and in laughter, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, from this day forward, in this world and the next. I love you Chandler Bing."

My eyes gloss over and I quickly blink them away.

"Chandler." Joey looks at me and I nod.

Hurriedly, I reach in my pocket to grab my vows. With a deep breath I unfold the wrinkled paper only to find scribbles over everything I had come up with. Ignoring the plan, I place the ideas back in my pocket and take Monica's hands in mine. "I-" Pausing, I look down at her fingers laced with mine "I struggled with my vows." I admit "I couldn't find the words to say because frankly their are no words that can describe the love I feel for you today and everyday we hold together. As I was sitting in my dressing room, getting ready, I imagined our future." I tell her "You are the first person I want to see in the morning and the last at night. I look forward to loving the smallest moments, like your eyes while you toss your hair, or spin a coin into a fountain as you make a wish for us. You are my wish come true."

Tears begin to fall from her eyelashes, and I move to brush them away. "I promise to be the man that I see now in your eyes, today, tomorrow, and for always. There will never be two who love greater than you and I. And I am so excited to spend the rest of our lives together." I finish my last words softly so that only a few could possibly hear me "Without you I am nothing - but with you I am more than myself."

It's quite for a minute as we look into each others eyes. A lot of times I can't find the words to say, but when I look at her they come to me so simple.

"May we have the rings." Joey looks from side to side at our friends as we turn to grab the single item that will bond us for years to come. "Monica, repeat after me, I Monica Geller..."

"I Monica Geller,"

"Take you Chandler Bing, to be my lawfully wedded husband."

She reaches for my hand "Take you Chandler Bing, to be my lawfully wedded husband." She hiccups on her words as she holds back her emotions

"To have and to hold from this day forward..."

"To have and to hold," She starts the ring at the edge of my finger and waits. "From this day forward."

"For better or worse, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, until death do us part."

Taking her eyes off my hand, she looks up at me "For better or worse, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, until death do us part." She slides the ring on over my knuckle and now it's my turn.

"Chandler." Joey starts and Monica and I switch so now it's I who is holding her ring.

I wait for Joey to continue, but he doesn't.

"Joe?" I whisper, looking over at him grinning at the both of us.

"We know that you do. Just kiss her, man."

Chuckling, I look back at my bride, slip the diamond on her finger and bring her close. "I do." I say right before I kiss my wife.

I vaguely hear the room erupt in cheer as I close my eyes and savor this moment.

We're married.

Breaking apart, our smiles are glued to our faces as we turn to face our friends and family. I take our joined hands and wave them in the air before we take our first steps as husband and wife.

We rush out of there and find the limo waiting out front. I open the door to help Monica in before closing it and running to the other side. I quickly wave at everyone who hurried outside to see us off, then jump in to join my wife.

My wife.

I don't think I will ever get use to that.

Once inside, the driver smiles at us, gives his congratulations, and heads to the lakeside where we will take pictures to remember this special day.

It's warm and the sun is shining, it's a great day to take pictures outside.

Once the memory card is full and the battery nearly dead, we call it a success and hop back in the limo so he can take us to our reception.

It wasn't a long journey at all, maybe 10 minutes. I helped Monica remove her vale, massaged her feet, we laughed, we smiled, we kissed. And when we arrived, we waited.

"I don't want to go in." She admits, both of us looking back at the building that holds a party for us inside. "Can't we just leave and be married."

"It won't be that bad."

Looking back at me, she reminds me "Star Wars, honey."

Smiling, I shrug "Maybe." I say simply "Let's go." Jumping out, I move to the other side so I can help her on her feet.

Together, we walk hand in hand all the way up to the ballroom and we wait. We wait as husband and wife to be introduced as the Bings. And until that time comes, I smile over at Monica who looks inside in awe before her head whips around to me.

"Where's..." She trails off before the tears begin to fall once again "You did this?"

I nod and watch as the lights twinkle over head, the center pieces are mason jars with fairies instead of light sabers, and the DJ isn't dressed up as Darth Vader. The cake won't be chocolate and the drinks won't be served by Chewbacca. There won't be no Yoda soda at this party!

Her lips crash against mine and I wrap my arms around her body.

In the beginning I started to think this was a mistake. We weren't truly in love and she hated my ass. All it took was some time, devotion and love to show that this was a mistake worth living.

"Ladies and Gentleman, it is my great pleasure to introduce Mr. and Mrs. Chandler Bing!"

We break apart and enjoy the moment for a second longer before we walk inside.

This is it. Here we go.

* * *

AN: And THAT is it. Thank you for reading and sticking with me! I think this story took me almost two years to write up, so you're welcome for waiting until I was nearly finished before posting it. That would be a horrible wait as a reader. I don't have an epilogue for this one (I know, I actually managed to write a story with no sex and no babies. Almost). I may get bored later on and write something but as of right now I have no plans to do that. I am planning on rewriting "I Want to Marry Joey Tribbiani" which I've noticed I wrote back in 2013. I read some of it, it's cringy lol. So look out for that later this year!


End file.
